CARMINA BURANA
by Aeris Ultimavara
Summary: Sakura'as a princess, Tori's a knight, and Li's a blacksmith in this AU crossover with Fushigi Yuugi. Cowritten with Elcyion Pitye. Includes SY, SS, MeiLi, Chelsea x Zachary, and more. Very old and on hiatus.
1. 0 Prologue

Ko-na-na-chiwa!! (As Kero-chan would say)  
Here's an A/U crossover fic of Cardcaptors and Fushigi Yuugi.  
Disclaimers: No, Fushigi Yuugi and Cardcaptors don't belong to us...  
Enjoy.

**_CARMINA BURANA_**   
by Elcyion Pitye and Aeris Tiniel Mirime

PROLOGUE

Far beyond the lands we ordinary, powerless humans thrive in, across  
the dark depths of the salty, polluted oceans, in an invisible  
maelstrom barricade of magic not one person could see with the naked  
eye, is a beautiful, peaceful, prosperous realm called the Amour  
Empire. If you were to stand in the center of this land, in the  
yellow-green grasses of Lea Field and faced west, you would be looking  
at an expansive stretch of tall trees. There was only one pathway in,  
and if you enter the darkness of this forest and turn to your right,  
toward the north, you would see a large busy, bustling village called  
Timbergrove. From Timbergrove, you would be able to travel out of the  
empire and to another domain. But, if you travel along south, passing  
the clearings and dead ends, you will pass by another village,  
Wildwood. Despite the name, Wildwood is anything but wild. It's a  
quaint, little town with the reputation for having the most  
awe-inspiring scholars and mages. Timbergrove, however, was loud and  
active in the daytime and dangerous at nighttime. Thieves and smugglers  
ran around at night in the streets of Timbergrove causing trouble and  
havoc amongst its residents.

As you pass Wildwood, you will come upon the calming currents of  
Halcyon, a river that runs through the empire towards the east. You can  
cross the bridge that runs over Halcyon River and then you will find  
yourself in another part of this forest. Turn right and at the top of a  
high hill surrounded by evergreen trees is a castle, just like the ones  
you see in fairy tales. The castle, Sanctuary Palace, is made of a  
creamy white stone with tall towers and a strangely sinister  
appearance. This castle looks incredibly haunting and ghostly,  
especially since hardly any sunlight can get through the trees' shade  
although there were evident paths, but in truth, the place is perfectly  
harmless and all visitors are welcome.

Since there was only one way out of the Enigma Kingdom, it would take  
about a week to come back out. Once you do get out, you will be facing  
east, at a vast range of tall, jagged mountains. It would take a couple  
weeks to get to the base of the eastern mountain range. As you enter  
the mountains, you face a village called Eminence. This town is known  
its theater, The Apex Theatre. Plays and other sorts of entertainment  
are performed here and only here. The wooden ampitheater is big enough  
to fit every person in the entire empire.

As you pass this active town and head south to the Pinnacle Palace, you   
will pass by at town called Massif, a town highly strict on manners and  
etiquette. You must follow the rules or else you will face the  
consequences. As you head on to your left, you will see a light grey  
stone castle on top of a mountain. This is Pinnacle Palace. The top of  
the castle towers almost resembled the mountains themselves, with  
sharp, rugged roofs. To get to the front of the castle would take a  
long time. There was a long flight of stone steps leading to the huge,  
heavy, metal gates.

If you're facing Pinnacle Palace and you turn south, you will  
eventually come upon Halcyon River and a bridge. Once you cross this  
bridge, you will be able to cross to the next empire, New Chalice, a  
realm with a large, deep lake in its center. However, if you travel up  
north past Massif and past Eminence, you will find the remote village  
of Crag Alps at the very border of the kingdom of Summit. Crag Alps is  
known for hauntings and supernatural activity. Due to this, the place  
is pretty much deserted. The residents who do live there tend to be  
aloof and would rather not be associated with any outsiders.

Once again, you are standing on the grasses of Lea Field, this time  
looking to the north. You will see a mountain with a demonic face on  
it. Water spewed from its mouth into a misty lake that no one dared to  
touch, thinking the demon with the face on the side of the mountain  
will reach out and grab them. This area, the lake, the waterfall, the  
mountain, are all dubbed the Inferno.

Getting into the mountain kingdom Macabre is an incredibly difficult  
task. There are no roads or pathways to get through. There's no visible  
entry way. You will have to do climbing and hiking to get to the castle  
or to its hidden villages in the mountains. The Macabre Kingdom is the  
the biggest kingdom in the entire empire. It also has the worst and  
most fearful reputation. There have been rumors that the Phantasma  
Palace had a torture chamber and all the runaways and missing people  
ended up meeting death in the castle, nicknamed "the Rogue."

The Macabre Kingdom had always remained a mystery to its neighboring  
kingdoms. The people of that northern kingdom refuses to associate to  
the people of both the Summit and Enigma kingdoms. You might say that  
they made a big influence of the people in Crag Alps, for you wouldn't  
be able to tell the difference between someone from Macabre and  
someone from Crag Alps.

All three kingdoms, since the beginning, were never really adversaries,   
but they were never really allies. It has always been this way. There  
were no problem among any of them. They hadn't really considered  
forming one large kingdom. Not one of the emperors of any kingdom had  
really bothered with that issue. None of the villagers really cared,  
just as long everything was peaceful. And it was.

But Nakago had suddenly succeeded to the throne in the Macabre Kingdom.   
Rumors circulated about Emperor Tenkou's (his father) sudden death.  
Some say Nakago murdered him or had taken him to the torture chamber  
for all kinds of bloodshed. Several say Tenkou had committed suicide  
due to his weakness in ruling a kingdom. The rest didn't want to bother  
with any of the gory business and said he died of natural causes.

Well, Nakago was different from any of the others who had ruled Macabre   
in the past. He acted normal enough, but from that glint in his  
blue eyes, you can tell he has a hidden secret. No one knew him well  
enough to be able to predict what Nakago was going to do next.

They found out soon, however. The third night after Nakago had claimed   
the throne, he sent guards to every village in the empire and take as  
many people as he can to Phantasma. Reasons for this were unknown. The  
prisoners were taken to the infamous torture chambers and beaten and  
bruised until they passed out or died.

Emperor Hikitsu of the Summit Kingdom and Empress Subaru of the Enigma   
Kingdom were both enraged to find that some of their innocent subjects  
had been taken away to be killed for no reason. The two resolved to  
declare war on Macabre. The villagers of Summit and Enigma agreed to  
help the knights of the Royals battle the army of Macabre. The Macabre  
villagers refused to take part in the war and hid themselves in their  
mountain homes for as long as desired. Macabre had the largest army, so  
getting people to fight Summit and Enigma was no problem.

All the men of the two kingdoms were ride into battle the next morning.   
There were already Macabre troops camping out in Lea Field, ready to  
challenge anyone who would come their way. The villagers and the  
knights of Summit and Enigma courts had one night to prepare for war,  
and then at daybreak, they would go off to battle.

And this is where our tale begins...

That sounds like one of those fantasy novels I always read. Heh.  
Well, anywayz, what'cha think? Good? Bad? It's just the prologue...  
Oh, here are the translations to all the chapters to the  
fic (since I don't really want to put the translations on the actual  
chapters themselves):

1) O Fortune, variable as the Moon  
2) I lament Fortune's blows  
3) Behold the spring  
4) Dance - On the lawn  
5) The noble forest  
6) Were the world all mine  
7) The God of Love flies everywhere  
8) I am the abbot  
9) When we are in the tavern  
10) I am suspended between love and chastity  
11) Sweetest boy  
12) Hail to thee most beautiful  
13) Fortune, Empress of the World

Now you're wondering why the heck we have Latin chapter names. Well,  
Aeris got the titles from a musical piece called "Carmina Burana."  
She thought it sounded like chapters to a story and told Elcyion about  
it. Elcyion helped think of ideas and so now we are both working on a  
crossover of two really really good anime shows. Yay!


	2. I O Fortuna, velut Luna

In this story, we used the American names for the CCS characters, because we are more familiar with the dub than than the sub. Dub haters, please accept our sincere apologies. It is hard to please everyone, but we do the best we can.   
  
DISCLAIMERS - We do not own any of the characters in this story, or the shows they came from.   
Clamp, Kodansha, Yu Watase, etc. etc. - they own it all.   
  
**********************************   
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 1  
  
_ O FORTUNA, VELUT LUNA__  
__(O FORTUNE, A VARIABLE MOON)_  
  
By Sorceress Elcyion and *Aeris*   
**********************************   
  
A soft patter of bare feet can faintly be heard throughout the dark   
hallways of the southern wing's chambers. A dim candlelight lit up the   
cold, dank halls as a brown-haired seventeen-year-old walked in a   
slightly quick pace to her love's room with the long, crimson red silk   
robe she wore over her light pink nightgown trailing behind her.   
  
Suddenly, the girl stopped in front of two oak doors. She took a deep   
breath and twisted the rusty copper knob. She pushed the door open   
slightly and snuck in. She stared dreamily at the red-haired man   
sleeping peacefully in the large, white canopy bed in the room. The   
girl crept to her beloved's bedside and gazed fondly at his handsome   
face. She set the white candle on his bedside table and sat on the edge   
of the soft mattress.   
  
The man stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and focused on the extra   
weight set beside him. "Miaka," he breathed sleepily.   
  
Miaka smiled and laid down next to him. The man, Tasuki, wrapped his   
arms around her held the girl close to him. "It's late," he replied   
quietly. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Nothing," was Miaka's answer. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer   
to Tasuki. "I just want to stay with you tonight."   
  
"This is about tomorrow morning, isn't it?" Tasuki asked, grinning   
slightly.   
  
Miaka pulled away a bit to look at him. "Do you really have to go to   
the battle?" she questioned sadly.   
  
The red-haired man sighed. "You know I have to leave for war. I'm a   
knight of the Enigma Kingdom--our kingdom. It's my duty to fight for   
everyone's safety."   
  
"I'm so...scared...for you..." Miaka responded, her voice drifting   
off. She was sounded incredibly tired. "Scared...that..." She stopped.   
  
"Scared that what?" Tasuki asked gently. He didn't get an answer. He   
looked closely at Miaka and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Tasuki   
stroked Miaka's thick brown hair once and relaxed against the soft   
cushions and the girl in his arms, eventually falling asleep as well.   
  
* * *   
  
Outside the doors of Tasuki's chambers stood another young man,   
Tamahome. He had been watching and listening through the small crack in   
the door. His heart ached painfully at Miaka's devotion to Tasuki. He   
remembered what it was like before, when Tasuki and Miaka barely knew   
each other. HE was Miaka's lover. THEY had been in love. But Miaka felt   
that she was more comfortable around Tamahome as her best friend, like   
he had been to her at the very beginning.   
  
Tamahome couldn't move on after that. He was still in love with Miaka.   
But it was a one-sided feeling that was never returned. Miaka fell   
deeply in love with Tasuki ever since he saved her from a panther   
roaming around nearby mountains when she was visiting Timbergrove. From   
then on, he knew she would never come back to him. He closed the door   
gently and made his way back to his sleeping quarters. He needed some   
sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for everyone.   
  
* * *   
  
There she was, standing on the bridge, staring over into the silvery   
water, glowing from the light of the full moon. Her gossamer dress   
shimmered a pale green, representing the forest color of her kingdom.   
"Sakura?" Julian asked cautiously. He didn't want to disturb any deep   
thoughts she might be having.   
  
The sixteen-year-old princess of the Enigma Kingdom looked up with a   
start. "Julian!" she cried, running towards him and wrapping her arms   
around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know if I would see   
you again."   
  
Earlier that day, Sakura and Julian had seen each other for only a   
brief moment. Julian was at the Sanctuary Palace, with several other   
knights, for a conference with Sakura's widowed mother, Empress Subaru.   
They had started to speak, but before they could get close to each   
other, Julian was summoned for the conference.   
  
"I wouldn't ever do anything without seeing you first. Especially not   
this..." Julian trailed off.   
  
"Julian, I'm scared. I'm scared that something's going to happen to you   
tomorrow, and I'll be left here all alone." Sakura confessed, as tears   
welled up in her eyes and silently ran down her cheeks.   
  
"Sakura, it's all right. It's all right." Julian said softly, stroking   
her hair. He held his princess in a tight embrace.   
  
"Listen to me, Sakura," he said after a long silent moment, lifting her   
chin. "I give you my word that I won't leave you." He pulled a small   
object out from one of his pockets. It was a ring, the blue stone   
glinting in the moonlight. Sakura was enchanted by the beauty of the   
glorious piece of jewelry.   
  
"Keep this ring, and remember my promise," the eighteen-year-old prince   
replied sincerely as he slipped it on his love's finger.   
  
"Thank you, Julian," Sakura gasped. "I'll never take it off."   
  
As the two once again embraced, Sakura mentioned to Julian that he had   
better get home and get some sleep. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"   
he asked. "I'll stay here all night if that is what you wish."   
  
"Although I would like that, it would be selfish of me. Go on. I'll be   
fine," Sakura insisted, glancing down at her ring.   
  
"Farewell then, my princess," Julian said as he reluctantly turned back   
towards his home.   
  
Suddenly, he stopped and took the princess's hand. "Remember, Sakura.   
If our army should be kept away long by this war, all you have to do is   
look up at the Moon whenever you feel lonely."   
  
Sakura was at a loss for words, her eyes welling up again. She didn't   
know if she was able to take anymore talk of him leaving and saying   
goodbye to her.   
  
"Just keep in mind that we're under the same Sky, and the same Moon,"   
her prince continued. His dark eyes met her emerald green ones. "And   
that we'll be looking into the same Stars. Those beautiful twinkling   
orbs up there that compete with the beautiful twinkle in yours. They   
watch down on us, along with with the Moon, providing comfort and   
tranquility." He cracked a grin. "Just remember that, Sakura."   
  
Sakura blushed a pretty shade of pink and replied, "I will, Julian."   
  
He quickly kissed her and took off running down the bridge, to the   
Underground passage that would take him home.   
  
* * *   
  
The hot, brilliant rays of the sun was just rising against the fading   
night sky when Tamahome headed to the back of the castle to the horse   
stables. His black horse, Shapeshifter, fussed impatiently as Tamahome   
unlocked the old wooden door to let him out.   
  
Tamahome sighed and petted Shapeshifter's muzzle. He was too anxious to   
sleep and was the first to get up. He climbed up onto his horse and   
looked up at the castle looming over the trees. All he could think of   
now was Miaka. The one girl he would lay down his life for. Of course,   
he would lay down his life for the princess, for it was his duty, but   
he also loved Miaka more than words can say.   
  
"You're up a bit early," replied a cocky baritone voice from behind   
Tamahome.   
  
The head of the order of the knights of the Enigma court whirled around   
in surprise and found himself looking down at Tori, a dark-haired   
knight who was one of the most respected warriors in the empire. Tori   
walked over to his horse's stable to let him out. "Ready for battle?"   
he asked.   
  
Tamahome nodded, his face solemn. "I'm more than ready."   
  
Tori mounted his white horse, Gaea, and glanced at his friend and   
fellow knight. "Then what are we waiting for?"   
  
Taka looked back once again at the castle where his favorite   
brown-haired court princess was sleeping. "I'm waiting for the right   
time," he answered quietly.   
  
* * *   
  
It was later that morning, and Miaka was still in bed. She groggily   
rolled over to her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She could   
hear the rhythmic pounding of the horses' hooves and urgent shouts of   
men outside the open window.   
  
Miaka suddenly sat up and faced the sky outside. She climbed out of bed   
and ran toward it and looked down at the stables, where men were   
getting on their steeds and rushing out the palace gates to Lea Field.   
  
"Tasuki," she murmured to herself, stricken look on her face. "Did he   
leave already? And not tell me?"   
  
Miaka found herself rushing out of Tasuki's chambers and down the   
long, creaky spiral staircase at the end of the wing. She pushed past   
servants and other court royalty and stumbled down the grand staircase.   
There were people darting around, blubbering about the knights'   
leaving, getting reports on the Macabre troops in the meadows,   
answering questions for the women and children who wanted know about   
the war. The Empress had allowed villagers to stay in the protective   
interiors of the castle just in case the battle happened to extend over   
into the towns.   
  
Miaka ran out the palace doors in her bare feet into the bright morning   
sunlight and sprinted to her left. She saw in the near distance the   
stables, with the knights preparing for their battle.   
  
"Tasuki!" She yelled desperately. She took a quick look around her.   
There was no sign of her beloved anywhere. Panic rose in her throat.   
She cried out his name again. 'He can't be gone already,' Miaka said   
silently to herself. 'He would never just disappear, would he?'   
  
Just then, the Empress's advisor, Keisuke, hurried out into the stable   
area with an urgent look on his face. "The enemy troops have started   
invading Timbergrove! Everyone out here must either leave for battle or   
go inside immediately! We all must take precautions!"   
  
The knights went into a more frenzied hurry and galloped their horses   
right past Miaka, who just stood there, her face and mind blank.   
  
"Miaka?"   
  
Miaka whirled around at the sound of her name and came face to face   
with the one person she was looking for. He was fully dressed in his   
dark green battle tunic with brown boots. He was standing next to his   
horse, Cynder, and holding her reins. He had a surprised look on his   
face.   
  
"Tasuki!" She exclaimed joyously and gave him a great hug. "Oh,   
Great Fortuna, I thought you left without saying good-bye to me!"   
  
Tasuki stiffened in her hold. The maiden pulled away to look at him, an   
unreadable look on her face. The knight looked remorsefully to the   
floor.   
  
"That was your intention, wasn't it?" she asked. Her eyes became glassy   
as she added, "Why would you do that?"   
  
Tasuki opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Why did   
he just leave her without a farewell? Was it the pain of the last   
good-bye before he would go out for an unpredictable battle? Was it the   
fear of seeing his beloved's tears?   
  
Suddenly, he felt Miaka's arms encircle him once again. "It doesn't   
matter anyway," she replied blissfully, closing her eyes as she rested   
her head against Tasuki's chest. "I just hope you fight a great battle   
and come home a hero."   
  
"Oh, Miaka," he whispered, stroking her back gently. He breathed in the   
sweet flowery scent of her silky hair. Then, without warning, he heard   
a cry. It was coming from Miaka. He looked down and saw that she was   
sobbing. His maiden pushed herself away and quickly turned around to   
wipe away her tears, trying to regain her composure. "I-I'm sorry," she   
stammered. "I didn't mean to cry...it's just that I don't want to see   
you leave me here..."   
  
"Don't apologize," he said, touching her wet cheek lightly with the   
back of his hand. "And don't cry. I hate seeing you so sad. It just   
breaks my heart."   
  
This made Miaka weep even more. Tears slid down her cheeks rapidly, one   
right after another. Tasuki put his hands on her shoulders and kissed   
the tears away. His usually laughing amber eyes were now solemn as they   
bore into her green ones. "I swear to you, my love," he replied   
softly, his voice serious and husky. His hands found their way to hers   
and they entertwined, not wanting to let go. "I will return to you   
after all this bloodshed is over and not one of the Macabre troops is   
alive. And then," he added, seeing that Miaka was about to break down   
once again. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I will take you as   
my beautiful bride."   
  
Miaka let out a small laugh as a single tear managed to slide down her   
face. She gave Tasuki's hands a squeeze. "You were never good at   
keeping your promises," she answered him softly.   
  
Tasuki felt a painful ache in his heart. He didn't want to admit to her   
that it was true. Instead, he grabbed Miaka by the waist and gave her a   
long, passionate kiss. Miaka responded by sliding her hands to the nape   
of his neck.   
  
That was when Tamahome came onto the scene, watching the two lovebirds.   
He slowed Shapeshifter down, closely eyeing Miaka and Tasuki. The   
knight and the maiden didn't seem to notice the onlooker behind them in   
the background. Tamahome felt that familiar pang in his chest as he   
always did when he accidently found himself seeing his beloved Miaka   
with the fiery-haired knight.   
  
"God bless, Tasuki," Miaka replied in a quiet voice as she gave him one   
final hug. "May the Moon guide you through the war."   
  
"Lady Miaka!"   
  
Tasuki, Miaka, and even Tamahome turned to see Keisuke running up to   
them. The advisor grabbed Miaka's arm gently, pulling her away from   
Tasuki's arms. "You must stay inside, madam. You won't know when danger   
will come this way."   
  
Miaka looked from Keisuke to Tasuki. The knight backed away slowly,   
mouthing an "I love you" to the court princess. Tamahome trotted   
Shapeshifter up to Keisuke and Miaka just as Tasuki mounted his horse   
and left to get suited into his armor.   
  
"Tamahome," Miaka said as she saw him. "You're still here?"   
  
"I was waiting for you to get up," he replied.   
  
Miaka's eyes widened for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."   
  
"No," he answered softly, cutting her off. "Don't apologize. We are   
both here now, that's all that matters."   
  
The Empress's advisor watched them carefully and figured they would   
want some privacy. "Madam," he said. "Come inside immediately as soon   
you are finished with your business." He spun on his heel and headed   
inside the palace.   
  
"What is it that you want, Tamahome?" Miaka asked as soon as Keisuke   
left.   
  
"I just..." he started. He got off his horse and faced his lifelong   
friend and former lover with discomfort. "I just wanted to say good-bye   
to you before I leave."   
  
Miaka giggled. "You sound like you're never going to come back."   
  
"You never know," he answered, a small smile playing on his face.   
  
"Don't say things like that," said the maiden, her voice breaking. "I   
know you much better than that. You're such a good person."   
  
"We've been best friends since we were little," she continued, "And I   
have always loved you."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Not in the way that I love Tasuki," she responded, "but we've gone   
through a lot together. I don't want to lose you."   
  
"Miaka..."   
  
Suddenly, a bright white light blinded their vision. Miaka backed away   
in fright. "What was that?!" she cried fearfully.   
  
Tamahome narrowed his eyes. "It's coming from the meadows. Macabre is   
using magic to cause some sort of trouble." He turned to the maiden.   
"Don't worry," he added. "I'll make sure we won't lose." He hopped on   
Shapeshifter and proceeded to head into battle.   
  
"You're leaving now?" Miaka asked.   
  
The knight stopped. "I must," he responded, not turning his head.   
"Farewell, Miaka."   
  
Miaka didn't want to speak, for fear that the words that would come out   
of her mouth would beg her friend to stay. Tamahome stayed a second   
longer and then left, his horse breaking into a run.   
  
Tamahome looked back at her once again as he was slowly getting further   
and further away from his home. "I love you, Miaka," he whispered as   
he rode off.   
  
Miaka closed the great doors behind her and leaned against them. She   
was now alone. Her boyfriend and her best friend are gone and might   
never be seen again. Tears started streaming down her cheeks for what   
seemed like the millionth time. Best friends? Tamahome was her only   
other real friend besides Tasuki.   
  
* * *   
  
After he had heard the news about Timbergrove's invasion, Zachary was   
the first to report there. He glanced behind him and saw only a few   
fellow knights doing the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted   
a strange white light coming from Lea. "Macabre," he muttered angrily.   
"Them and their damn magic." He proceeded his horse to move faster, but   
suddenly pulled on them hard, causing his steed, Avalanche, to rear up.   
  
"Whoa, boy!" he exclaimed, trying to comfort him. He looked down at the   
familiar figure in front of him. The person backed against a nearby   
tree, afraid of the fussy horse. After the sixteen-year-old knight   
had managed to calm his horse down, he dismounted and squinted at the   
young individual who caused him to stop. It was a teenage girl, and she   
looked awfully familiar to him.   
  
The girl, who was dressed in a thin brown cloak, removed her arms from   
above her head and looked up at the knight who stared down at her.   
  
She indeed looked familiar to Zachary. She was the young woman he had   
saved from a thief that had snuck over into her hometown in Wildwood.   
He had seen and talked to her several times. She was always alone and   
often talked to forest animals as if they had their own language.   
Zachary always came around to protect her in case something might   
happen since the sixteen-year-old girl was by herself all the time.   
  
"Sir Zachary?" the girl, Chelsea, asked. She slowly pulled herself away   
from the tree. Since the forest was dark and little light shone   
through, neither Zachary or Chelsea didn't know if those were truly   
each other's identities. The knight stepped closer. The other knights   
heading to Timbergrove sped by, oblivious to the other warrior who   
stopped in the middle of the path.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" Zachary asked sternly. "You shouldn't   
be outside alone, especially since there are Macabre troops just up   
north."   
  
"Sir, I was just going to the meadows--"   
  
"Aren't you aware of the battle?" Zachary interrupted. "If you step   
foot out there, you could get killed, either by sword or by sorcery."   
  
"I know, sir," Chelsea answered, growing in fear of the knight's strict   
tone. "But my younger brother, Chiriko, had just left for Massif. We   
tried to make him stay, but that boy is so stubborn..." she started   
break into tears. She tried to stop, since she didn't want to cry in   
front of him, but she couldn't help it.   
  
Zachary moved to put his arms around her, even with his hard armor on.   
"I'm sure he will be all right," Zachary replied gently. "You just   
make sure you keep yourself safe. Go back into town."   
  
They parted from their hug. Chelsea looked up at the knight shyly.   
"Thank you, sir, for everything," she replied, starting to head back   
home.   
  
"Don't call me sir," Zachary answered her. "Zachary is just fine."   
  
"As you wish, Zachary."   
  
He grinned at her and finally moved toward his impatient horse. "I will   
see you when this is all over," he said. He mounted Avalanche.   
  
"Zachary?" Chelsea suddenly asked. She looked longingly at his   
departing figure. She wanted to confess, right there, that she loved   
him. That she had fallen for him since the day he saved her from being   
killed by that thief. She wanted to tell him before it was too late.   
  
"Yes?" he asked, turning toward her.   
  
Chelsea was brave enough to cross Lea Field during a war, face the   
most dangerous animals in the land, fight a thief although she would   
most likely lose, and sacrifice anything to save a life, but   
unfortunately, she didn't have enough courage to say "I love you."   
  
"Good luck in the battle," she muttered slowly.   
  
* * *   
  
"Your Highness, we must go NOW," cried out Suboshi, the head of the   
order of the knights of the Summit Kingdom. The rest of the knights   
were already leaving for the battlefield.   
  
Julian turned his attention him. "Of course, of course," he murmured.   
He looked back in the direction of Sanctuary, hoping his beloved   
princess was safe.   
  
"Your Highness," Suboshi pressed impatiently. "Timbergrove has already   
been invaded by Macabre. If we don't get to battle now, we won't have   
enough land to defend."   
  
A bright light suddenly crossed everyone's vision. "What in Fortuna's   
name is that?" Julian questioned cautiously.   
  
Suboshi stared hard at where the flash came from. "I don't know, Your   
Highness." His grey horse, Crescent, shifted uncomfortably beneath him.   
  
Hotohori just then rode up to the two of them. "Suboshi, Your   
Highness," he started urgently, nodding at each of them. "There has   
been word about the knights and other warriors coming from the Crag   
Alps."   
  
Julian looked at him skeptically. "Go on," he urged.   
  
"We are short on troops," he reported. "The knights from the Alps have   
sided with Macabre, along with most of its residents."   
  
Suboshi's eyes widened. "This is not good," he murmured. "This is   
definitely not good..."   
  
"The best we can do is rely on Enigma to give their all, as well as the   
rest of us here," replied Hotohori.   
  
"I'm leaving," Suboshi scoffed heatedly. "Many of our troops came from   
Crag Alps.Macabre is FULL of soldiers, plus mages and our traitors.   
They must be stopped immediately." He turned toward the direction of   
the field, the morning sun casting him as a silhouette. He rode off   
quickly, leaving Prince Julian and Hotohori staring after him in   
silence.   
  
"Tell me something, Hotohori," Julian said finally.   
  
"Of course, Sire," replied the knight.   
  
"How did we get knights from the Alps? I thought they had refused."   
  
"We bribed them, Sire."   
  
Julian looked alarmed. "But that's horrible! This is not how getting   
knights into training works. You can't force people to work for you!   
That clearly shows poorness in ruling a kingdom! This is my father's   
doing, isn't it? I mean, we never had Alps knights here before..."   
  
"Yes, Sire."   
  
Tetsuya trotted up beside him. "We better get a move on. As far as we   
know, Macabre knights could be heading down toward Sanctuary right   
now."   
  
Julian was scared to think of Sakura being captured by those evil   
Macabre knights. "We must leave now, then!" He galloped quickly into   
the mountain paths, with Hotohori and Tetsuya following closely behind.   
  
* * *   
  
Li didn't know how the master blacksmith and artisan got him into this.   
He didn't want to fight in the war, he didn't want to see any blood...   
he would rather sit in front of the hot fire in the forge all day.   
  
He sighed dejectedly. He didn't have any fancy armor like those of the   
knights of the Sanctuary Palace. All he had was a chocolate-brown tunic   
to match the chocolate-brown of his unruly hair and piercing eyes.   
  
"Li," called Mitsukake, the blacksmith of Enigma. "It's time."   
  
The apprentice slowly got up from the small stool he was sitting in.   
"Yes, sir," he answered. He took his sword from the table and put it   
on his belt. He walked outside and found his master standing in between   
two horses, one black and one a light apricot color.   
  
"Take Echo," Mitsukake replied, pointing to the smaller black horse.   
"Follow me and then we'll get going."   
  
That was Mitsukake. Always succinct, always right to the point. Do what   
he says and you'll be fine. No confusion, no difficulties. Li had   
enough of simplicity. He wanted something more. He hopped on Echo as   
Mitsukake hopped on the other horse, Demeter. They started riding out   
of their home in Wildwood.   
  
"You may only be sixteen--"   
  
"I turn seventeen in two days," Li interrupted.   
  
"Yes," Mitsukake said, "but I feel as though you are more ready to face   
anything in this world than I had ever hoped."   
  
"Hn," Li grunted.   
  
"Now this is your biggest challenge, my apprentice," Mitsukake droned   
on, "War. This is the most dangerous one as well. One of us may not be   
able to survive this one. But it's a good thing I have taught you most   
of the things you need to know to become a smith. If you're stuck, then   
ask one of the neighbors. They have watched me long enough to know   
what's going on." A tear that escaped his eye went unnoticed.   
  
Li smirked at him.   
  
"But that's assuming I won't come back," the blacksmith added. "Now if   
it were you, however..."   
  
The orphaned boy turned white at the thought of dying in a battle he   
didn't want to participate in. He let Mitsukake go on about whatever he   
felt like talking about, trying to bring Li's spirits up about   
fighting. So far it wasn't working for the pessimistic apprentice.   
  
"It's the princess, boy," replied Mitsukake.   
  
Li's head snapped up. "Princess Sakura? What is she doing out here?"   
  
Mitsukake shrugged. "You never know with those nobles."   
  
Sure enough, right ahead of them, at the border of Wildwood was   
Princess Sakura herself, flanked by two stone-faced guards. The smith   
and his apprentice dismounted their horses and bowed before her.   
  
Li for some reason couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She was so   
beautiful. Although she had a petite frame, he got the impression that   
she was hugely powerful.   
  
"Mastersmith Mitsukake," she muttered politely. She turned to the boy   
next to him. She locked eyes with him and started feeling somehow   
mesmerized. "Who's this?" she asked.   
  
"My apprentice, Li," Mitsukake answered in his deep voice as he and the   
boy stood up. Mitsukake pushed him forward so that Li was inches away   
from Sakura. "Uh," Li started. He suddenly grew bashful. He looked down   
at her gorgeous emerald green eyes and felt like he was going to melt   
away. What is he supposed to do? Needless to say, Sakura somehow felt   
the same way he did. She couldn't move. She was so hypnotized by the   
depths of his coffee-colored eyes. She and the apprentice were standing   
silently before each other, unaware of the time passing by.   
  
"What are you doing in town, Your Highness?" Mitsukake broke in. Li and   
Sakura jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.   
  
"I-I wanted to see the villagers off," She stuttered.   
  
"That so?" the blacksmith questioned. "Well, you better be careful. The   
Macabre knights already have gotten a hold of the townspeople up in   
Timbergrove."   
  
"I am aware of that," she replied, looking down at the ground.   
  
"We have to get going," Mitsukake muttered cautiously, staring off into   
the distance. Li looked at the shocked look on his master's face and   
followed his gaze. There was a blinding light shining from Lea. Sakura   
too, was staring at it. "It's Macabre," she murmured. "They were   
performing some kind of spell." It then suddenly disappeared, leaving   
them all in wonder.   
  
"Your Majesty, we must head back to the palace now," one of the guards   
said, untying his horse's reins from a nearby post. He help the   
princess up the horse climbed on himself. His partner did the same.   
Sakura looked back at Li, who was staring intently at her. "Fight a   
good battle," she said quickly, and they were off.   
  
"Come on, boy," called out Mitsukake enthusiastically, climbing upon   
Demeter. "We have a war to win."   
  
Li shook himself out of his trance and mounted Echo. He was strangely   
moved by meeting Princess Sakura. There was this feeling of yearning   
he could not explain. It felt so new to him, and he liked it.   
  
"I'll fight for you, my princess," he whispered at her distant figure.   
"And I will make you mine."   
  
*********************************   
  
  
  



	3. II Fortuna plango vulnera

We're back with Ch. 2! A few Final Fantasy VII (c. Squaresoft) elements are added this time.  
  
DISCLAIMERS - We don't own any of the characters in this story, or the shows they came from.   
Clamp, Kodansha, Yu Watase, etc. etc. - they own it all.   
  
*************************************   
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 2  
  
_FORTUNA PLANGO VULNERA __  
__(I LAMENT FORTUNE'S BLOWS) _  
  
By Sorceress Elcyion and *Aeris*   
*************************************   
  
  
The Macabre invasion of Timbergrove resulted in only a slight skirmish. The enemy oquickly fled after putting up only a weak resistance, and the Enigma and Summit armies were now headed towards the enemy encampment. Hotohori raised his hand to the level of his eyes, to shield them from the sun, which was rising in the eastern sky. He was still somewhat nervous about this whole affair. He always felt this way before battles.   
  
Red headed Tasuki, on horseback, appeared on Hotohori's left. "What is this, Hotohori? Could it be that you're scared?"   
  
Although Tasuki was from Enigma, and Hotohori from Summit, every knight from both countries was at least acquainted with the knights from the other, having met through tournaments and the like. And now they were thrown together more than ever because of the upcoming royal marriage. Tasuki had always been a brash one, and his teasing behavior on a day like today proved it.  
  
"Not so much scared, just a little nervous." Hotohori replied.   
"Nervous - ha!"   
"Well, you sure seem happy about all of this."   
"Of course," A new voice broke in.  
  
Hotohori turned to see a smiling Kouji trotting up on his yellow dun, Chaos. Kouji and Tasuki had always been best friends. Both reckless and impulsive, nothing could ever depress or worry them. Everything was a game to them, even chivalry, and battles, and weaopns, and wars.   
On a sudden, Tasuki began yelling. "It's those accursed Macabres!!", causing everyone around to strain their eyes into the distance ahead. Far away, the encampment of the enemy could be seen. Blue plumes of smoke came from the Macabre fires, and hung in the air above them, a tangible representation of the evil that place held.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Tamahome's head snapped up at Tasuki's words. He was filled with sudden dread. For some reason, he did not have a good feeling about today. He glanced down at the sword on his hip, which he had named Heaven's Cloud.   
  
"It doesn't matter what I think. With this sword, I must fight to protect not only Miaka, but our entire empire. I only hope I can be worthy of the task," he said to himself. He noticed white hoofs on the ground next to Shapeshifter's black ones. Tama looked back up to see Tori astride Gaea.  
"Are you thinking about Miaka?" he asked.   
"Well, yes and no." Tamahome answered "I was thinking about her, because I have a really bad feeling about today. I don't know if I'll ever see her again."   
"You don't think we can defeat Macabre?"   
"It's not that.   
"Then what is it?"   
"I don't know. It just feels like something terrible will happen."   
"Hmm...I don't know what I can say..."   
"Tori?"   
"Yes?"   
"If I don't come back, will you tell Miaka that I really did love her?"   
"I'm sure she already knows," Tori said solemnly.   
  
Ahead of them, Prince Julian began shouting orders to the knights around him. Only three hundred and fifty yards remained between the men and the destiny they would live out that day.   
As Tori put on his helmet, he lifted the visor and looked sideways at Tamahome.   
"Be brave, my friend." he said.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Tasuki and Kouji could not contain themselves longer. At the exact same time, both of them screamed savagely and spurred their horses onward. Many men wanted to follow, but restrained themselves, witing for the Prince's signal. General unrest was settling very quickly on the army.  
  
Upon hearing this uproar, hundreds of dark figures poured out of the enemy camp with amazing quickness. They created a solid line of black, standing ready and waiting. Julian recognized the Amour tunics on those from the Crag Alps. Other than this, there was no difference between the Alpine villagers and the Macabres. Julian burned with anger at this thought. Not only because they were traitors, but it was his father who had caused them to become that way.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The prince did not know of the scene that had gone on just a day before in Massif, where the touchy subject of Crag Alps was also the cause for much anger and disruption as the tardy bell at The Massif Boarding School had just finished ringing.   
  
"You're ALPINE?" Chiriko asked Nikki, his jaw dropping. "Aren't they siding with our enemy?"   
  
The fourteen-year-old girl pushed her glasses up her nose. She didn't look up from her book.   
  
Chiriko snatched the book away, leaving his fellow student in surprise. "Hey, I'm TALKING to you. Pay attention."   
"I-I..." Nikki stuttered. She looked up at him helplessly as Chiriko leaned over her desk.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked. People from the Crag Alps don't hang around in the other cities, much less here in Massif..." he gave her a curious look.  
  
Nikki looked around nervously, seeing that everyone in the classroom was watching. She hated being in this horrid classroom. Not only did she stand out because she liked schoolwork instead of being one of the rebellious students who were all attending the school on punishment, but she also was from the Crag Alps, the allies of the current enemy, Macabre.   
  
Chiriko pointed out the window, at the late-leaving Massif villagers headed for war. "See, it's your precious Macabre's fault for causing this," he noted evenly.   
  
"I have nothing to do with Macabre's affairs," Nikki replied shakily.   
  
"Yeah, you do!" Chiriko shouted. "You're entire family is Alpine, and that means you are our ENEMY!"   
  
This caused an immediate commotion throughout the class. There were harsh whispers among them all. They were sneering at her and pointing at her like she was a mysterious being from a fantasy land. "How did he find out I was Alpine?" she murmured to herself. Nikki turned to Chiriko, who had a smirk on his face. "You better watch your back if you know what's good for you," he jeered.   
  
"Class," said Miss Miisu, the class's teacher. "There will not be a session today due all that has been going on. Please go back to your dorm rooms and--" she stopped when she saw a teary Nikki run past her and out the door, slamming it. Miisu seemed to be the only one concerned with the young girl's feelings. The students walked out of the room as if nothing had happened just then.   
  
Chiriko, however, stayed glued to his seat. For some reason, he felt...bad. He shook it off though, and grabbed his school books. "See you later, Miss Miisu," he said merrily, bounding out the door.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Julian was interrupted from his brief lapse into thought by the ever impatient Suboshi, his second in command.  
  
  
  
  
"The signal, Sire?" Suboshi almost yelled, pushing Crescent onward.   
  
Amiboshi, Suboshi's younger brother was right beside him, with the same furrowed brow and flashing eyes. The two could pass for twins. "Yes, yes of course." Julian brandished his army saber high above his head. It glinted in the sunlight like a flare for all to see. Men on horseback and on foot immediately rushed past them in a torrent of hoffbeats and battlecries.Without another word, Suboshi yelled and was off like a shot.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Tori!" Tamahome called. "You take the left flank, and I'll take the right!"   
"Yes sir!" Tori turned Gaea to the left.   
"And Tori..."   
Tori stopped and looked over his shoulder at his friend.   
"I'll see you on the other side."   
Tori smiled. "That's the spirit sir!"   
Tamahome nodded, with a trace of a smirk on his face. He then wheeled Shapeshifter sharply to the right and galloped off into the dust.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Julian stayed for a few seconds more so the rest of the army who hadn't already seen the knights take off could see the signal, then he too, was racing towards his fate. He knew that he could catch up with knights. His pitch black horse Tornado was the fastest animal in both the Summit and Enigma Kingdoms. The only other horse that even came close was Tetsuya's strawberry roan, Frigga.   
Tetsuya? Julian suddenly noticed that his closest friend of eighteen years was right next to him, keeping pace perfectly. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that he was there all along.   
"Tetsuya."   
"What?"   
"Most likely, it'll be me facing Nakago."   
"Ah, leader versus leader."   
"Yes. But, I'll need to you to be my backup man."   
"You know I'll be there." Tetsuya grinned.   
The two were such good friends, that there wasn't any hard feelings about one having to be the backup for the other. Tetsuya knew that Julian was the Prince, and with that came specific obligations. They both knew that Tetsuya had proved himself time and again as a worthy knight, so it wasn't like he was playing second fiddle. Tetsuya liked his job. He loved being the strategist, and a man could never get too much help if and when he got into trouble.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Tori charged headlong into the din. Astride his white mare, he towered over his enemies, easily taking them down. He looked around and observed the two brothers, Suboshi and Amiboshi double teaming a mounted enemy officer. Behind him, he noticed Chaos and Cynder, both riderless, charging frantically past the men running into battle, and back the opposite direction - back to the homlands. Tori gasped. This meant that their riders, Kouji and Tasuki, had either been killed or seriously wounded.   
He was unable to see how Tamahome was holding out, since they were opposite sides of the battlefield. Tori hoped he was all right. He looked to his front, all the while still slashing at the foot soldiers around him. He saw his leader, Prince Julian, facing off with Emperor Nakago, the dreaded leader of the Macabre Army.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Nakago grinned and spread his hands shoulder width apart, creating a crescent of black light. He knew full well that his adversary could not counter it. Using magic was strictly forbidden in the Summit and Enigma kingdoms.   
Personally, Julian didn't really see anything wrong with it, as long as it wasn't used for evil, but his father...well, was his father. He was so strict about the dumbest things.   
  
"Tell me, Prince. What is it that you are fighting for?" Nakago asked calmly, even as he hurled a ball of black light towards Julian   
  
"I'll tell you nothing." Julian growled as he dodged the attack. He was trying to think of a way to counter Nakago without using magic.   
  
"That's just fine." Nakago replied.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Had Tori known the full story about the two riderless horses, he would not have been nearly as regretful as he was now. The first two men to enter the battle were not dead. They had been knocked off their horses by enemy fire, but were not injured. The protective mail they wore saved them from the shots, however unable to undo the sheer force of impact.  
Tasuki and Kouji now stood on the ground, back to back. Laughing all the while, they turned away every foe who dared to challenge them. Tasuki's specialized sword, the Rune Blade, flashed in the sunlight as Ultimate End, guided by Kouji's hands, excluded none from their fate. There was a lull in the number of attacks, and the two young knights looked back at each other and exchanged grins. This was the life they were made for. All of a sudden, a wolfish creature, out of nowhere, appeared above their heads. He was going to land on top of them, so the two split to make room for it in between them. They turned and faced it, holding their swords ready in front of them.   
  
"Good work, Ashitare." a female voice could be heard saying. Upon hearing this, the creature, apparently the one named Ashitare, vanished in a swirl of blue light.   
  
"That was strange," said Tasuki.   
  
Kouji didn't answer. "What was that about?" he thought." There must of been some reason behind it. And 'Good work Ashitare'? Who said that? Whoever it was definitely had a reason for it. What was the reason? Well, the thing didn't do anything but jump between Tasuki and me..between..separation...they're trying to separate us!" Upon arriving at this startling conclusion, Kouji instantly spun around and brought up his blade.   
  
"Kouji!!" Tasuki cried too late. He watched helplessly as the cruel edge of the axe sliced through the Ultimate End. Sparks flew as metal met metal, and the stronger, sturdier axe quickly sliced through the Ultimate End and severed his best friend's head.   
Kouji's head rolled to a stop at Tasuki's feet, his golden eyes staring up at Tasuki, meeting his horrified gaze. Suddenly, Tasuki didn't feel like playing this game anymore.  
"Fortuna! Why have you done this to me?!" he screamed, the words catching in his throat. Whoever had caused this would regret it.  
  
Tasuki narrowed his eyes, and looked to where Kouji had stood. A female warrior was waiting there, the smirk on her face taunting him. Without hesitation, Tasuki rushed at her, with his Rune Blade aimed at her heart. As he neared her, she neatly sidestepped the attack and swung her weapon in a circle, bringing the flat side down on his back with crushing force. Tasuki fell face first into the ground, coming perilously close to stabbing himself with his own sword. He lay quietly, trying to control his breathing, waiting for the inevitable approach of the warrior to finish her job. As she did so, Tasuki gripped the Rune Blade tightly. He waited until he was sure the axe would not hit him if she fell, then violently swung himself up and around, slashing the woman's legs with the sword. She gave a menacing growl and took a few steps back, dropping the axe. She was tougher than Tasuki had anticipated. He expected at least a scream, but there was none.   
He charged at her again. This time, she met his blade with one of her own. "What be your name, warrior?" Tasuki asked her through gritted teeth. "I am called Soi, Master Tasuki." she replied mockingly. He wondered how she knew his name. "How do you like my Ragnarok? I think it holds quite well against the Rune, don't you? It certainly was too strong for your friend there, wasn't it?" Tasuki was baffled as to how she could not only know his name, but how she knew about his weapon. Of course, he wasn't going to let this Soi person know that. At this, Soi laughed. "Oh, Master Tasuki. Hiding it from me won't help. I know all about you, so it's useless to even try."   
With these words, she leaped back and lifted her right hand to sky. Electricity crackled around it and the clouds grew ominously dark. "Oh, and by the way, how's the little magicker doing these days?" She brought her hand down with tremendous force. A deafening clap of thunder cracked through the air like a whip as lightning danced across the sky. Tasuki looked up for a brief moment, and when he looked back to his opponent, she was gone.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Li crouched down, holding his Mast Axe in front of him. The spear was of course, somewhat inferior to Mitsukake's spear, the Venus Gospel, but it served its purpose well. As the slanting rain began to beat down on him, Li examined his surroundings. He had not noticed that the sky had become dark.   
  
"Pay attention, boy. There are more coming," he heard his teacher's voice from beside him. Li cursed the Macabres under his breath. He was angry with their persistence. Why wouldn't they just quit already?!  
"An angry fighter is an irrational fighter, Li." Mitsukake warned.   
  
"Right," Li mumbled. He knew the blacksmith really was, in truth, correct, but he couldn't help being mad. He didn't start this war, but now he'd have to fight it. As the onslaught started once again, the master and apprentice fought back the snarling animals which threw themselves upon pair, who could barely even tell that their attackers were human.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
As the sky turned black, Emperor Hikitsu stood at the railing on one of Pinnacle's balconies that faced Lea Field. His chrome-colored hair billowed in the wind as he stood surveying the storm.   
After a few minutes, he turned on his heel and went back into his chambers. Exactly five minutes later, he called his manservant to him, and handed him a small piece of paper, sealed in gold wax. "I want you to take this to Terada. Tell him to deliver to Empress Subaru immediately." The servant bowed and headed to the stables, where the court couriers usually hung around. Terada was the Head of the Imperial Summit Couriers, thanks to his intelligence, wit, speed, and scouting abilities. So it was he who was sent to deliver the message to Sanctuary Palace. Terada was not in any danger traveling between the two kingdoms, because he took the Underground Passage that lay underneath Lea Field.   
Now this passage was not merely a tunnel. The tunnel was for crossing between Summit and Enigma, but the main section of the Underground was like a gigantic city. It had all the conveniences and luxuries of a normal town, the only difference, besides that this was under the ground, was that this place was big enough to hold all of the people from   
both kingdoms. The Underground was built not only as a passageway between the kingdoms, but for the specific use that during wartime, or during natural disasters, the citizens could head to the subterranean city where they could be safe from harm.   
  
Upon arriving at Sanctuary Palace, Terada bypassed the guards, who already knew him, and headed straight to the throne room. He delivered Hikitsu's message to the Empress personally, and stood waiting for a reply as she read it.   
  
Empress Subaru,   
  
This most unexpected storm is a sign that there is powerful magic afoot. If the Macabre army is able to do this, what else must they be capable of? It does not bring me pleasure to say, but there is a chance that they may defeat our own forces. In such a case, would it not be wise to relocate our people to the Underground?   
  
* * *  
  
A man with a painted face whirled around and found himself looking into the face of a lion. This animal was otherworldly, its eyes shone black, and its face glowed silver. It held the man spellbound. He couldn't move. He could only stare fearfully into the obsidian eyes of the beast. As lightning flashed, a perfect reflection made the bolt appear to be running down the creature's snout. The next moment, the man felt a burning sensation in his midsection, as if the lightning had pierced his soul. The pain finally enabled him to tear his eyes from the mystic lion and look down.   
A sword with a translucent blue center was struck horizontally across his stomach. Human hands held it there. Was this formidable being also part man? Shocked and barely able to move, he looked to the owner of the hands, only to find a young man with a fixed, rock-hard expression. It was he who wore the helmet with the face of a lion. In what seemed like an eternity after he first encountered the lion face, the painted man collapsed in a motionless heap as the boy yanked his sword away. The dark, matted hair that could be seen from underneath the helmet shone blue with sweat. That blue shine was the last thing the man saw. He never knew the weapon that killed him had such a beautiful name. It was called Heaven's Cloud.   
  
If the painted soldier had remained conscious seven seconds longer, he would have seen the untimely demise of his attacker as a new adversary inevitably appeared to face the magnificent knight. The enemy soldier lashed out at him, and he was knocked to the ground. The blow alone, although enough to fell him, would not have been enough to wound him. However, when the knight fell, he landed upon a fairly large rock. It was almost a boulder. Probably deposited there due a rockslide from Macabre sometime long ago.   
  
As he fell, the knight did not know that there was anything on the ground behind him. But he soon found out, as his spine and the sharp top edge of the rock collided. He sharply sucked in a breath as the pain flooded his body. He closed his eyes, expecting to be run through by his foe. At least he would go out quickly. But the Macabre soldier was now occupied with two militia men, who together finished him off.  
When the finishing blow did not come, Tamahome, the Lion Crowned Knight, opened his eyes, and saw the looks of sympathy the two shot at him. It was all they could give him, for they did not have the time to kneel down beside him and offer their aid. He tried to lift himself up, but it was to no avail. His spine was broken, torn in two by the rock. He wished he could rise and again fight gloriously for the cause..and for...her...but, it was only a wish. Tamahome knew he was dying, he could feel it...   
  
Miaka suddenly opened her eyes and gasped. She heard the soft sound of the clock ticking rhythmically in the background, sometimes interrupted by muted claps of thunder. She listened to it closely and shut her eyes again to calm herself down. She had been scrying and watching the war in her mind, one way of using her hidden powers. She searched and searched this whole time, but she still could locate neither Tasuki nor Tamahome on the battlefield.   
  
But that was until an abrupt thought of Tamahome struck through her mind like a thunderbolt. She could hear his voice. It sounded so real that for a second, she thought he was in her room. Tamahome was calling out her name, calling out for help, she knew it. She then felt an unbearable pain in her back, causing her to gasp in pain. But before she had the chance to do anything about it, it was suddenly gone.   
  
She wiped away the beads of sweat building up on her forehead. She assured herself that what she heard and felt was nothing. Just a figment of her imagination. She was just worried about how Tamahome was faring in the war, letting the battle go to her head.   
But she can never be too sure. Her mind would never lie. And the pain in her back felt real, unexplainably real. Her powers were telling her something. After practicing in secret for nearly all her life, Miaka would know these things. But she shook her head, denying all this. Tamahome, perhaps one of the greatest knights in the land, would never fall down and not be able to get up again.   
  
Clearing her throat and relaxing every part of her body, Miaka sat up straighter on her bed and began to concentrate on the events at Lea, pushing the previous thought away, and succeeding in doing so. However, later, something else distracted her. There was a hand on her shoulder. Miaka jumped back, startled. All at once, she felt a flood of emotion go into her. But they weren't *her* emotions. Pain, sorrow, love, grief, hate, anger...they were all rolled up together and pushed into her like a hard gust of wind. Miaka didn't make a sound but sat there, astounded and frozen.   
  
None of it was her imagination. She saw clearly in her mind, a warrior whose face she could not make out making a swish with his sword, Tamahome falling on top of the large rock, the sickening crack of his backbones breaking, the blood oozing onto the stone, the look of extreme pain on his face. "No!" she cried scratchily, bursting into tears.   
  
Miaka proceeded to lay herself on her bed, but stopped. A still, almost peaceful feeling suddenly filled her body. It was an empty feeling, as if some part of her was broken away. It was very unpleasant, as though something horrible had happened. She couldn't put her finger upon what it was.   
  
No. After thinking it over some, she figured it out. She knew. And she never wanted to experience something like that again. "Ta-Tamahome..." she whispered tearfully. "He's gone."   
  
Immediately after she uttered those words, the ceramic vase Tamahome had given to her days before crashed to the floor, shattering it into myriad pastel-colored pieces. Miaka turned to the broken vase and to her surprise, found a small piece of parchment with the shards, rolled up and tied neatly with a blue velvet ribbon.   
  
Cautiously, Miaka picked up the paper and untied the bow. It was a letter, written in Tamahome's reasonably neat writing. "My dear sweet Miaka," she read, "If you find yourself reading this, then assume that I am no longer with you." Miaka sighed inwardly, holding back her tears. "For the last two years, I have watched you and Sir Tasuki," she continued, "and I had wondered if there would ever be a day you and I would return to each other. I know that sounded selfish and desperate of me, but I never recovered from the day you walked out of my arms, apologizing and saying you didn't love me that way anymore. I am still in love with you, and only you. But now that you are reading these words, I know that we can never have a second chance."   
  
Miaka had to stop. Her voice was cracking uncontrollably and her hands were shaking violently. Her breathing had quickened and she suddenly felt uncomfortably agitated in the room. Tamahome didn't just say he loved her. Every second, the maiden was feeling more and more guilty. But she forced herself to go on.   
  
"I have watched you from afar. You were so happy. I deeply apologize for being unable to provide you with that sincerity I had fallen in love with. But Tasuki is a good man. Don't feel bad because of what I am writing. I just wrote this to tell you I love you and I'll always be there, even if you cannot see me or feel my presence. God bless. Love always, Tamahome."   
  
"Oh, Fortuna..." she mumbled, dropping the letter. It floated to the ground, landing softly at her feet. Even though her feet were incredibly weak, she walked over to her window and opened it. Staring up at the sky, she murmured, "Good-bye...Tamahome..."   
For a second, she thought she had heard an answer to her call, the brave spirit of Tamahome in her room, saying his final good-bye to her before ascending to the sky.   
  
Miaka shook her head. She must be hallucinating. She didn't even fully understand anything that had happened to her during this previous hour.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Nakago was still shooting rounds of magic at Julian, who in turn would skirt around them and go for any opening he could get to damage Nakago, hoping to gruadually wear him down.   
Nakago shot a shimmering ball at Julian, but this time, the prince wasn't able to dodge it. He didn't have the time. Not even Tornado, his lightning-quick stallion could react fast enough. The blast hit Julian square in the chest, knocking the prince clear off his horse, and sending him to the ground, smoke rising from his armor. Luckily, the metal armor was enough to keep from getting Julian injured, but now there was a hole in it suggesting the damage done. It was raining so hard now that Julian didn't even bother to squint from the rain. He just let the drops fall onto his eyes as he pulled himself up with his sword, the Spirit Lance. Standing in fighting stance, he made ready for more of Nakago's masterful sorcery.   
  
Nakago smirked at him. Julian stared back at the ruler of Macabre. He looked confident, perhaps *too* confident. Before he could realize what was happening, Nakago shot something at him in what seemed to be a blur. Julian dropped to his knees, holding the wound in his shoulder. A drop of blood slid down the front of his chest plate and onto the Spirit Lance.  
  
"So, my dear little Julian. This is all you have to show for all your years of training. Much good it did you. See how powerless you are to defeat me?"  
"As if you had any right to talk about power." Julian gritted his teeth, "Using evil magic to make up for your pathetic lack of power..."  
  
Nakago hardened his expression into a sinister smile and took up shooting little speeding spark after spark, thinking that slowly causing more injury to the prince would be rather enjoyable. For all of Julian's brave words, Nakago knew that he lacked the endurance to hold out for much longer.   
  
Tetsuya had been watching all this time, yet he hadn't done anything to help his ruler and best friend. Most likely it was his fear of getting caught using magic. At this, the knight snorted. Why does that matter anymore? This was war! The Emperor or Empress aren't able to watch their every move on a gory field like this!   
Checking anyway to see if anyone was watching him behind the stone, Tetsuya gathered a small sphere of energy that resembled a ball of water and quietly shot it at Julian's back. "I really hope I did that right," the eighteen-year-old whispered to himself. He hasn't used his magic in a very long time.   
  
Julian was about to give in at Nakago's firing mini-blasts, but suddenly, he felt something cold and liquidy bounce into his body from behind him forcefully, causing Julian to lean forward a little. Nakago had stopped to stare at him in bewilderment, wondering what kind of spell that was and who performed it.   
  
The power of the water ball, or whatever that was, flowed through Julian's entire body, calming and cooling it, healing the wounds and even fixing the armor. "Wow," Julian whispered before giving a swish of his sword and leaping at Nakago with it.  
  
Nakago had the sense to create a barrier to block out the sword. The weapon and shield clashing at each other made Julian bounce back to where he stood before.  
Nakago was about to take time to gather energy for his next attack, but he couldn't concentrate on keeping that shield up and gathering power for a spell at once.   
The shield around the Emperor of Macabre was starting to dissolve, leaving Julian to get a cheap shot. The prince was able jump at his opponent again and with an elegant swing, he slashed Nakago's throat, the blood pouring out like a waterfall of red.   
  
Tetsuya, still keeping an eye on his leader, grinned proudly. He always knew that shy noble had it in him. Deciding to let Julian take all the glory, even the healing part, Tetsuya slowly moved away and headed into the scene of massacre.   
  
* * *  
  
Nearly the whole of the Macabre army had been vanquished, and only a few of it's fighters were left standing. Tori finally had a clear path to the eastern theater of the battle. He was anxious to know how Tamahome had fared. He galloped Gaea the one and a half miles to where his friend had entered the battle. Halfway there, he saw Tasuki standing alone, using his arm to wipe the raindrops and perspiration from his forehead. Pulling up on Gaea's reins, he shouted to the knight.   
"Tasuki!! I thought you were dead!!"   
Tasuki looked up, but he did not look at all like his usual happy self. "No. I'm not dead, but Kouji..." He trailed off, but motioned to a spot on the ground to his left. It was Kouji, or rather his body. His head lay on the blood soaked ground a foot away from the rest of him.   
Tori gasped. "What happened?"   
Tasuki just shook his head, unable to say anything.   
"Tasuki..I'm sorry." For the second time that day, Tori was at a loss for words. He never was good at finding something to say for times like this. Like this morning, when Tamahome said he had a bad feeling. Tamahome. He had yet to see his friend.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Soi surveyed the battlefield from her floating position in the air, watching as her army was slowly being destroyed. As she continued to take in the sight, she saw that her beloved leader Nakago was nearly defeated, under heavy attacks from the Prince Julian. Taking it all in, Soi slowly realized that she and her countrymen were going to lose this fight.   
  
She grew white-hot with anger. The Macabre army was the greatest in the land! It could not lose! The Summit and Enigma kingdoms couldn't even use magic!  
And what an impertinent little brat that boy was, daring to speak to Nakago in such manner! Even the fiercest knights she knew did not even try to address him as Julian was doing now. The mighty warrior shook with rage as hundreds of these thoughts ran through her head--   
No, she had to refocus on the battle if there was going to be any chance for Macabre to win. As she did so, the first thing she saw was the silver haired prince as he slashed open the throat of her leader, the blood gushing from Nakago's neck now splashing to the ground. Soi screamed such a bloodcurdling scream that every single individual on the battlefield, from all three kingdoms, stopped what they were doing and searched for the source of the terrible sound.   
  
Chelsea covered her ears and cowered behind the thick bole of a tall tree. She was within the safety of the forest at the northern end of Enigma, but she had a clear view of the engagement. As she looked up again, the back of her neck prickled. She gasped as she saw the female knight high up in the air, and she knew what that knight was about to do.   
"No!" Chelsea silently screamed. She knew what she had to do, although it would be risky. If she was found practicing magic, she would be severely punished, and possibly even executed. But she could not just stand by and watch as Zachary and the others were obliterated after they had fought so hard and come this far.   
  
She hastily stood up, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and held her hands out in front of her as if in prayer. They sparkled as she separated them, creating a shallow dome of glowing purple light. Bringing her hands behind her back made the dome grow in size, becoming large enough to cover Chelsea completely. After this, she quickly thrust her hands forward, sending what was now a wave of purple out onto the battlefield  
"Please protect them," she whispered, watching as the dome grew bigger and bigger, and began to cover the men closest to her.   
  
* * *  
  
Tori's musings were cut short as the bone-chilling shriek rang out, causing his horse to rear up violently. Tori wrapped his arms around her neck, barely managing to stay in the saddle. He and Tasuki shot confused looks at each other, but then Tasuki suddenly gasped as he saw something in his peripheral vision. He turned and looked up and to his right. Tori followed his gaze and spotted the mad woman floating up in the air. She cackled as the lightning in her hands crackled brightly. Inferno Mountain's demonic face seemed to spit forth pure brimstone below her.   
  
Tasuki recognized her as the woman he had fought with -- Soi. What the heck was she doing? From behind him, he could hear other soldiers shouting at each other to look at the sky to the west. Out of curiosity, he turned, and he saw a translucent purple mass moving over his head and toward the eastern side of the field. He was in complete awe. Was this the work of Fortuna?   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Soi frowned at the purple shield forming over the soldiers. It was moving at a snail's pace, patiently covering the people below her. She had to get to *her* spell first. She zapped the lightning into the sky. For a second, absolutely nothing but silence happened. But then, a laser of blinding white light crashed to the middle of Lea and exploded into a deafening roar, with smoke and fire rolling towards its victims like swiftly moving clouds.   
  
* * *  
  
Unbelievably, Zachary had been able to remain unscratched throughout the entire battle. Thanks to his incredible analytical abilities, he had been able to anticipate every move that any of his adversaries had made. At this particular moment, he was pursuing one of the last remaining Macabre soldiers, who was apparently trying to run back towards the Inferno. Zachary spurred Avalanche onward, which was not easy task. He had to clear hundreds of the still corpses that lay on the ground, bathed in a sea of red. Yet, he persisted, and soon the hunter and the prey were beyond the borders of the battlegrounds. Once again, the land was only the green grass.   
Free of the human terrain, the knight quickly gained on the fleeing man, and with a swift blow to the back, the runner plunged forward to join his comrades on the field of death. Zachary felt a strange force coming up from the direction of the battlefield. He stood, staring, in wonder of the massive blanket of purple that seemed to float above the field. It was traveling towards him when the world turned blinding shade of white...   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
There was mayhem everywhere. Everyone was trying to find a place to hide. The magic that had forced its way down from the sky blocked the path of the barrier, causing it to begin closing over the people it had covered in the western and middle parts of the meadow. Those on the far east were in grave danger.   
  
The panicked soldiers screamed shrilly at the scorching fire that came after them in all directions, burying them in its heat. Those wails of pain and anguish were unheard due to the volume of the great fire coming everyone's way.   
  
The warriors that had managed to make it into the now-closed barrier watched with horror as the fire then headed into the northernmost towns, destroying them too. Most of the villagers had evacuated to the Underground, but still, the land they all had so proudly lived in was all charring, all burning to the ground. This was especially true for the hated town of Crag Alps. In a matter of minutes, the city had been completely wasted. This meant that not only the town was gone, but all of it's inhabitants as well. Upon receiving the summons to the Underground, the Alpine leaders shook their heads and refused to be moved. They did not consider themselves to be a part of the Summit Kingdom, and would not take refuge with them. Although the leaders' views did not necessarily reflect all of the villager's views, the few townspeople who did not agree with the decision that had been made could do nothing to change it. No one was allowed to leave the area after the courier came and went. Sadly, this meant that even the innocents who lived in Crag Alps perished along with the city.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chelsea gasped as even the castles were hidden in the ash and flame. She figured that the blast would have weakened at least a little by the time its repercussions hit the palaces, but she couldn't really be sure. She could only hope that they were strong enough to withstand whatever melee came their way.   
  
Soi stared, a clear barrier surrounding her, as fire overtook the kingdoms. The fire clouds buried both of the allied lands, making it impossible to see them. Her eyes turned to gaze at those inside the green shield and then slowly moved toward a certain rock with a certain girl behind it. She too, had a shield surrounding her, shocked at what was happening. With an eagle's vision, Soi saw the girl's eyes go wide in horror at the thought of her homeland being burned to the ground. Soi had to laugh a little at this. Try as she may, the young girl's powers could never match hers.   
However, Soi's quarrel was not with this peasant. Not yet, anyway. Satisfied with her work, she phased out into nothing--just before her spell backfired and finally reached her own kingdom.   
  
Macabre was the kingdom closest to the battle, so it was strange that it would be the last to be claimed by the explosive power of Soi's spell. Still, it was claimed nonetheless, and since it was nearest Ground Zero, the kingdom was totally annihilated. All of the Inferno crumbled and melted first. It produced a gargantuan ball of fire, which rolled up into the mountains, swallowing all of the kingdom's villages, and finally reaching Phantasma Palace, engulfing it in flame. Macabre Kingdom was drowning in the fire of its own creation, and it lit up the sky brighter than any sun. Soon, nothing of what was once the huge and forbidding Macabre Kingdom was left. Absolutely nothing at all.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
All through that night, the remaining members of the two armies had the grisly job of taking care of the dead. And not just human dead. There were huge mounds of horseflesh all over the ground. They couldn't be buried, because the animals were so big, that the graves would have to be very deep to bury just one. And because of the rain, the dirt would eventually washed away from a usual, makeshift, shallow graves, exposing the rotting body once again, so the graves would of had to have been extremely deep and extremely wide to hold all of the horses. The only thing that could be done with them was burn them.   
  
As Julian set fire to yet another pile of dead animals, he saw a grey horse in the stack. It reminded him of Sir Zachary of Enigma's steed, Avalanche. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen Zachary since early that morning.   
  
"Amiboshi, do you know where Sir Zachary is?" Julian asked the person closest to him, which was Amiboshi.   
"No sir. I have not seen him," Amiboshi replied as he began to dig another grave.   
He held the shovel at a forty five degree angle against the ground, then kicked the top of it to get the spade deep enough under the soil.   
"You might ask someone from Enigma, though. They would be more likely to know than I," he added.   
"Yes, I suppose you are right. Thank you for the advice." Julian said.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chelsea, still hiding in the woods, ventured closer to their edge, and once out, she creeped closer to the aftermath of the bloody conflict. The first person she was able to see closely was Sir Tasuki, the Fire Headed Knight. If she remembered correctly, he belonged to Lady Miaka. Oh, how Chelsea wished that her relationship with Zachary would turn out like the knight and the lady's...   
  
...Zachary. She had almost forgotten about him! She searched around and around, but she couldn't find Sir Zachary. She spotted several other knights at the battle scene, burning the corpses of dead animals and digging up graves for the dead soldiers. She saw Sir Tori, the knight closest to her, but Prince Julian reached him first, seeming to be urgent. She stepped a few feet behind, wanting to hear what the prince had to say.   
  
"Tori, of the knights of Amour, who has...passed away?" Julian asked rather quickly.   
Tori looked around a bit and spotted young Chelsea a couple yards away, but he didn't say anything. "Sir Kouji, sadly, had his head severed. Several are injured, and I know a couple villagers who have died, and I don't know about the--"   
Tori's eyes had been wandering the whole time and then fell to a corpse with a lion helmet upon the dead knight's head. Tori's face immediately turned white.   
  
"What is it?" Julian asked, and turned to the direction the knight was facing. Chelsea did too, out of curiosity.   
  
"Master Tamahome!" Julian cried out, hurrying to his side. He lifted the man's wrist, but could not find a pulse. He slowly picked up a chipped Heaven's Cloud, dimmed and scratched from the duels it faced. A great knight was dead. Chelsea put a hand over her mouth to keep from yelling out. If this is what happened to the Lion Crowned Knight, then what if Sir Zachary...? Chelsea didn't want to think of it. She turned to look at His Highness Julian and Sir Tori again, but they were already gone.   
  
* * *  
  
The air was filled with the stench of the smoldering horses when Li entered the field hospital. He asked Layla, a red-headed nurse, if she knew where Mitsukake was. She directed him to the cot in the middle of the tent, where the blacksmith was laid out.   
  
"Master," Li whispered as he knelt on the ground, right in a warm pool of blood that had dripped from Mitsukake's head. Li barely noticed it.   
"Master, it was my fault. I'm sorry. I was supposed to be watching your back, but I failed. If I'd been paying more attention, this never would've happened. I'm just...so sorry." the young boy blurted out as uncharacteristic tears began to run down his face.   
  
"Li. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault." Mitsukake soothed. He tried to move his hand out towards his youthful charge, but winced in pain when he did. He didn't want to let Li see, so he hid it as best he could. It was too late, Li noticed, and cried even harder than before.  
  
"But Mitsukake...I didn't even want to fight..." he sobbed, his voice rising. "I...I...I thought this whole thing was really stupid...just because I didn't start it. That was..the reason...I didn't want to come here. Now I know that I was the one who was stupid," he choked out. "If only I'd tried harder, then maybe..." Li couldn't finish his sentence. He moved from a kneeling position to a sitting one. He leaned against one of the many poles that held up the huge canvas tent.   
  
"Don't worry, Li. I'll be just fine. Look! Here is the doctor. Everything's going to be all right." Mitsukake tried to cheer Li up. The apprentice smiled gratefully up at the master.   
  
"I'll stay with you, Master Mitsukake. Even if I have to stay up all night, I'm going to do it." Li resolved.   
"I thank you, my apprentice."   
As the doctor began to dress Mitsukake's wounds, Li rested his head against the pole, and closed his eyes for just a moment. He hadn't realized how drained he was from the day's battle, and the moment turned into several minutes. Soon he was fast asleep.   
  
Close to an hour later, after all of the wounded soldiers had been taken care of for the night, the nurse Layla happened to pass by Mitsukake's bed. He was sleeping peacefully, but she noticed Li, still asleep in that uncomfortable position against the tent pole. She went to retrieve a clean blanket and pillow from near the entrance, where the supplies were kept. Upon returning, she gently moved Li onto the ground, placed the pillow under his head, and covered him up with the grey, standard issue army blanket.   
Her bright red hair brushed against his cheek as she softly kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, little soldier of fortune," she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************   
Ugh. Very long. _ With lots of little * * * everywhere.. 23 at last count.   
...So, did you like it? We sincerely hope that you did. It took FOREVER to write just this one chapter!!   
We would be very grateful to you if you would honor us with a review.  
OK, ao Aeris wrote part of this after she watched Gladiator for the first time. And yes, the lion helmet was taken from that movie. Yeah Yeah Dreamworks owns it and we don't.   
  
  
  



	4. III Ecce gratum

Sorry this took so long to get out, but school kept everything really tied up, and left little time for writing. Most of this was done over Christmas Break.   
  
All these ppl belong to Clamp, Kodansha, Yu Watase, etc, except for the places and the original characters, which belong to us. Haha - finally something we don't have to make disclaimers for.   
  
**********************************   
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 3  
_  
__ ECCE GRATUM __  
__ (BEHOLD THE SPRING)_  
  
By Sorceress Elcyion and *Aeris *   
**********************************   
  
  
_ A six-year-old Li looked up at his new guardian, Mitsukake. "Winter Festival?" he asked. They were making their way to the center of Lea Field, where most of the festivities were taking place. __  
__  
__"Yes," the blacksmith answered. He smiled down at Li. "You've never been to the Winter Festival of Amour, have you?" __  
__  
__Li shook his head. "No...I used to live north of New Chalice, in Porce...Porce..." he scrunched his adorable face up in deep thought. __  
__  
__Mitsukake laughed softly. "Porcelain...I know. Your mother told me." __  
__  
__"Where is my mommy?" Li asked. __  
__  
__ "She..." Mitsukake paused. He didn't know how to explain it to him. "She went away to..." he looked down again at the young boy, who was staring up at him expectantly. "She'll be back, don't worry," Mitsukake finished, and patted Li on the head. __  
__  
__ The field was bustling with laughter and fun. The nobles, even, were getting caught up in the excitement. "Look, Li. Those children over there could use an extra playmate," the large man urged, pointing to a group of kids, a mixture of nobles and villagers. Li shrugged and darted off in that direction. He craned his neck to wave to Mitsukake. "Bye bye!" he called out cheerfully. Mitsukake chuckled and waved back. "See you later, Li," he answered. __  
__  
__ As soon as Li reached the others children, it had started to snow. "Lookit!" a young girl with long, black hair called out. "Snowflakes!" __  
__The young and old ones alike were equally fascinated by the falling snow. It rarely snowed in Amour, much less ever felt like a real winter there. __  
__  
__ Overcome with excitement, the black haired little girl ran off to explore more of the newly fallen snow, laughing merrily. She twirled and danced, for she thought snow was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She skipped out of sight, unaware of the fact she was getting farther away from the crowd than her father wanted her to be. __  
__  
__ Li, meanwhile, was also enjoying the snow. He felt a breeze as that girl he saw earlier sprinted past him. He noticed that a shiny object fell from her wrist. It seemed to be valuable and not a good thing to lose, so Li went over to pick it up. It was a bracelet. It was beautifully crafted, swirls of floral patterns bordering the glittery jewels that embellished the silvery- golden bangle. If Li himself lost something he treasured, he would be extremely upset...and he didn't like people to be sad. __  
__  
__ A few minutes had gone by, and Li was having a harder and harder time locating the girl. He could hardly see through the flurries now, since it was falling faster, and he didn't know where he was. Lea was a gigantic place, and in a situation like this, he could be lost for days. The festival and Mitsukake were probably half a mile away from him. He was cold and wanted to be snuggled up by the fire in his warm home. Yet he kept walking. He didn't know why...maybe it was to find the girl, or maybe it was in desperation of finding warmth. Feeling weak and dizzy, Li wobbled a little, and then finally collapsed into a faint, all the while, his fist still closed around the bracelet.__  
__   
He woke up sometime later. It was still incredibly chilly. He figured he wouldn't have been able to see his mother or his guardian again, so he didn't have any idea why awoke unharmed. He looked at the bracelet and started trudging through the blizzard. __  
__  
__ "Oh, what's the use?!" he finally cried after half an hour of walking. "I'm never gonna see them again!" "Mitsukake!" he cried, dropping to his knees into the snow. Tears sprang from his eyes. "Where are you?!" Without thinking, Li laid himself face down in the snow and cried into the cold, white ground. "I want to go home!" he sobbed. "Mommy! Mitsukake!" __  
__  
"Daddy!" cried a shrill voice. __  
__  
Li looked up to where that voice was coming from. It sounded so close. __  
__  
__ "DADDY!" the voice called again. Li faced his immediate left and saw the same black haired girl from before, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was shivering slightly. Li squinted his eyes more to make sure it was really another person and that he wasn't alone anymore. __  
__  
__ Li thought about what Mitsukake would've done in this situation. He would've kept the girl warm and try to take her home. Always the one to look up to his guardian, Li tried his best to crawl over to the girl. __  
__  
__"Hi," he said, trying to speak over the loud winds that accompanied the snow. __  
__  
__The girl blinked her crimson eyes, trying to get rid of her tears. "Hi..." __  
__  
__"I think you lost this," he said, extending his hand to reveal the bracelet.  
"I didn't even know it was missing! Thanks!" she exclaimed, temporarily forgetting the storm.  
"I'm going to get you out of this, okay?" Li wrapped his arm around her. The girl smiled a little, now remembering the situation.  
__"What's your name?" he asked. __  
__"Meilin," she sniffed. "What's yours?" __  
__"Li," he said, and smiled at her. __  
__  
__ Looking all around, Li noticed that it wasn't snowing so hard now, and he could see some of the tracks he had made in his wanderings. He thought he must have been all over the place by now, so he would head in the direction where there were no footprints, and that surely would be the way to safety. __  
__"Li?" Meilin asked __  
__"What?" __  
__"Do you think they'd be Underground by now?" __  
__"I hope so, I think I know the way there," he replied __  
__"I think I do too! Now we know the way home!" Meilin said happily __  
__So the two children trekked on, unsure of exactly where they were going, but they knew they would keep walking through the storm until they reached the Underground passage. __  
__  
__  
__ After half an hour of walking, Li's face lit up and he began to yell. "There it is! Mitsukake told me that was the sign for it!" he said as he pointed to a metal sign with a unicorn on it. __  
__ Meilin began to jump up and down in excitement. "Come on, Li! Let's go!" she laughed. The two ran towards the entrance, a door carved into the face of a huge boulder, one of Lea's many. They both laid hands on the handle and pulled it hard, but they didn't know it was locked form the inside. Since they couldn't open it, they started to pound on it with their fists, which achieved the desired result, for the door was flung open , and standing there was an appointed door warden from Enigma, but better yet - Mitsukake! __  
__  
__ Li threw himself at the man, hanging on to his legs, while Meilin stayed back, until the door warden recognized her as the Summit man's missing daughter. He went to his station nearby to send for her father, followed by Mitsukake. The young pair was left standing by the door __  
__  
__ "Thanks for helping me, Li." Meilin said. "Here, since you gave me back my bracelet I'll give you something too." Reaching to the back of her neck, she unfastened a small, intricately carved pendant that was shaped like a star. The glass it was made of sparkled, reflecting the light. "Here, this is for you." Li stiffened and turned a bright red as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped the chain together. __  
__ Li thought about what he should do now. What would Mitsukake do? He didn't know, because his master had no wife. __ "Alright, what would any grownup do?" he asked himself. He had seen couples before, so he did what they did. He kissed her. _  
_  
__After a second of two , he stepped back, and Meilin did the same, her eyes wide, but smiling...._  
  
The sparkling ruby red of her eyes began to fade, and Li found himself staring up at the white cloth of the hospital tent's ceiling. He turned on his side and wished he could stay in the dream of his youth, until he remembered the Princess. She was almost the total opposite of Meilin. Sakura's short brown hair opposed Meilin's long black ponytails. Deep green eyes as compared to piercing red ones. Fragility and a sheltered state counteracted independence and strength. It puzzled him how he could fall for them both. But Sakura was taken, engaged to the Prince of Summit. Li guessed it was just as well, for he did not think he could choose between the two girls. But then again... Sakura did seem interested in him at their meeting back home. Nothing could come of it though, he knew Sakura would not break her promise to the Prince. Li closed his eyes and sighed.   
  
  
* * *   
In the morning, Emperor Hikitsu called for his courier. "Terada. I want you to take a group of your men and go on a reconnaissance mission. Ride out to the battlegrounds, and report back what you see." he instructed   
  
"Yessir." Terada replied.   
  
Upon emerging from the tunnel on the Summit side, the eyes of the group were met with a strange sight. With the one exception of Pinnacle Palace, visible from afar, their beloved kingdom, the towns, their homes...had all been burned. Not to the ground, mind you, but enough so as it make them unsuited for living in. Far in the distance, the trees of Enigma could be seen. They too, had sustained damage. But again, what could be seen of Sanctuary Palace was untouched.  
The men looked from side to side in confusion. What sort of Macabre magic could have reached back so far as to affect the kingdoms? If such a force was being used, then there was probably not much hope for the army. Hikitsu's men knew this, and bowed their heads in honor of the terrible loss. But Terada did not want to believe it. He was going to prove right now that the army was still alive and well!   
A determined shout rang throughout the air, and responding pounding hoofs were heard from the front. The mourners raised theirs heads to see Terada's horse racing forward, the rider spurring him on. The rest rallied around this inspirational figure and followed suit with a uproarious noise likened to what they today call the Rebel Yell.   
  
  
In the distance, the soldiers heard something strange. It seemed to be the howling of a hundred demons coming rapidly towards them. Could this be yet another Macabre attack? Everyone tensed as the cries came ever nearer. Julian sprinted towards the sound, ready to defend his troops. As the horsemen came into sight, however, it soon became clear that no demons were these, but angels, come to show them the way home!   
"Halloa, Sire!" Terada yelled excitedly to the young prince. Julian smiled as the men drew to a halt in front of him. Tetsuya had arrived on the scene by this time and he bowed. "Welcome to His Majesty's humble abode," he said with a mock air of sincerity. Everyone laughed, while aside to Julian, Terada asked to see what casualties had resulted. Julian nodded and headed to the grave sites first. Better to get this over with now.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, inside the hospital tents, Terada spotted a nurse with flowing red hair speaking to a young, brown haired soldier. This scene looked vaguely familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't remember where from. He could almost swear that nurse had lived in Summit years ago.   
  
"When are you to report back, sir?" Julian asked. Terada shook his head to forget the feeling, and turned his attention back towards the prince.   
  
"As soon as possible," he answered.   
  
"Then go, and tell my father of what you have seen this day."   
  
Terada saluted and went out of the tent, whereupon, Hotohori jogged up to him, and began to walk alongside.   
  
"Leaving, Terada?" he queried.   
"Yes."   
"Then I will come with you. I would like to report to his Majesty myself, " the knight stated.   
"As you wish" Terada replied distractedly. He kept thinking about that nurse. Where had he seen her before?   
  
"Wait, I have a better idea," Hotohori said, "don't you think we will make an impressive sight if all the men who are still able come riding triumphantly back into the kingdoms? Especially since the Enigmans have not sent out any couriers - we can surprise them!" he suggested, his eager eyes shining   
  
The other man rubbed his chin and nodded.   
  
"Don't leave just yet, Terada. I'll be back," Hotohori called, already some distance away. He ran to find Julian to tell him of the new plans. The prince apparently agreed, because the knight came running back almost at once   
"Gather the men, we're leaving at once!" he shouted excitedly.   
"But what about the wounded?"   
"We can use the supply wagons to help move them!" Turning from side to side, Hotohori continued shouting. "Pack up, troops! We're going home today!"   
  
Soldiers appeared from inside various tents all over camp. Tasuki appeared and decided to help Hotohori out. He sprinted directly towards the opposite side of the camp, all the while heralding the good news. Soon, an excited buzz hovered over the entire place as men gathered their belongings and prepared to go home. But they did not yet know what it was they would find.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
A merry party it was that left the Amourite encampment that day. All the soldiers were joking and laughing. Even the ones who were hurt, and being transported by the wagons. It was sort of crowded, though. Nobody expected the war to be over so soon, so several week's worth of supplies were packed, causing a limit on space. Despite this, the general morale was high. Comments about wives and sweethearts abounded, as if the men had been gone for months instead of a few days. An individual with a pair of field glasses made a loud comment. "There in the distance lies the river Halcyon, beckoning us homeward." Anyone close enough to hear this told someone else, since everyone was getting anxious to be home. The warriors all craned their necks in an attempt to see the river. They did not even notice the singed state of their surroundings. Suboshi suddenly looked up, and saw all of it in an instant. "Terada!" he gasped, "Why did you not tell us? What happened here?"   
  
"I figured _you_ would know. You must have seen something that could have caused this." Terada replied. "It's much better than we expected, at least, Sir," he went on "We could feel the repercussions of whatever it was all the way underground. I did not expect the settlements to have sustained so little damage."   
"There was a great explosion of Macabre magic, but I did not think it could have reached so far back into our homes." Suboshi mused. "Now who was it that Sir Tasuki said caused it? Ah yes, a woman named Soi!" he exclaimed at last. By this time, everyone had seen the damage, and had heard Suboshi's recollection and Tasuki's reaffirmation to the common soldiers, since all the knights already knew. The name Soi, and Tasuki's vivid descriptions circulated like rumors of some dread disease, but at least she was gone now, or so they thought.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Mother! Mother!" shouted a ruby-eyed girl as she burst through the door of her temporary underground home. Her waist-length black hair swished as she moved. " I went outside to Lea Field this morning, and the warriors have returned from battle!"   
Her mother, with her black hair tied up in a bun, rushed to where the girl was standing. "Meilin? Did I hear you say that the soldiers have come home?" she asked excitedly. "Yes," Meilin nodded quickly, "and my cousin Julian leads the brave knights." she proudly added.   
Meilin's family normally lived in Massif, the main city of Summit, because Pinnacle Palace was situated at its head. Breata, her mother, was Emperor Hikitsu's sister. Her father was Anton Cavill, the son of Massif's major domo. Consequently, Meilin frequented the castle. She had always looked up to her cousin, who was two years her senior. But she was somewhat scared of her uncle, since whenever she was at the palace, he was usually angry at Julian for some thing or another.   
Meilin remembered the time she was watching Julian practice his sword fighting. They were outside the stables, and a six year old Meilin was perched on a sawhorse. Julian and Tetsuya, another youth of noble birth, were using their best moves to try and defeat the other.   
Of course, this was all in good fun, but Emperor Hikitsu either did not know that, or he did not care. He came thundering around the corner, marched up to his son, and grabbed his arm so forcefully that Julian's sword fell from his hand. "Stop that this instant!!!" the emperor yelled. Tetsuya slowly backed up a few steps, his eyes wide with shock, as were Julian's.   
"Go and help Chichiri." Hikitsu barked the instructions to Julian as he pushed him towards the castle.  
"Help him do what?" Julian asked innocently. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT!!!!!!" Hikitsu roared. Meilin covered her ears, and Tetsuya cringed against a stable door. Julian however, gathered himself to his full height and stood looking bravely at his father.   
"Now go!!" Hikitsu ordered, raising his hand threateningly.  
This treatment of her beloved cousin was too much for Meilin to take. She jumped off the sawhorse and ran between Julian and her uncle. "Stop it!" she cried, her arms spread defensively in front of Julian. "Julian wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just having fun. And how is Julian supposed to know what you want him to do if you won't even tell him?" she scolded rapid-fire, trying to fit all she had to say in before she could be interrupted.   
"Stay out of this, Meilin." Hikitsu threatened in a strangely quiet voice. "No, I won't stay out of it, and I won't stop. You need to stop," Meilin said defiantly, her eyes blazing.   
Just when it looked like the situation was going to get violent, Chichiri, the court advisor, and Breata appeared from around the corner. "She's right here, Madame." Chichiri said to Breata, who was obviously wondering where her daughter was....   
  
....Her father's words "And what of Li?" snapped Meilin back into the present. Blushing slightly, she answered "I was just about to go watch for him," a small smile played on her face as she thought of the boy she'd met so long ago.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Nikki tried desperately to regain her concentration. She was reading a book on spirits, but she always got distracted due to her two giggling roommates, Madison and Rita. She hardly got along with them. And since now Madison and Rita know about her origins, there will probably be more tension in the room. She thought the Underground version of the school would be more   
peaceful, but she could always hear the echo in the room whenever their voices rose in volume.   
  
Nikki caught the two girls giving her a strange look and as soon as Nikki turned to look at them back, they smirked and giggled again. All three were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, it swung open, revealing an excited Chiriko. "You guys!" he yelled, panting. "They're back! Everyone's back! We won! There's not a single Macabre warrior left!"   
  
"Really?" Madison asked. She turned to face Rita and said "Come on! Let's go see them!" Rita nodded and the two sprinted past Chiriko and out the door. Nikki slowly closed her book and stood up from the bed. She hadn't noticed that Chiriko was still there, staring at her.   
  
"Not so happy you guys lost?" Chiriko jeered. He leaned against the door's frame.   
  
Nikki jumped at the sound of his voice. "Y-you are still here?!"   
  
"Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "Get a clue, Nikki..."   
  
She just ignored him and pushed past him. She was halfway down the hallway when Chiriko called out to her. "Where do you think you're going?"   
  
"Where do you think?" Nikki answered, not turning around.   
  
"You don't know, do you?" he asked, his voice softer.   
  
Nikki whirled around. Something in his tone didn't sound good. "What do you mean?"   
  
For the first time, Chiriko looked sympathetic. "You know how Crag Alps is always siding with Macabre..." Nikki nodded slowly, wondering what he was getting at.   
  
"Well, when everyone was evacuated here, Macabre wasn't aware and Crag Alps refused to go along with us..."   
  
Nikki shook her head. "You...you can't be saying..."   
  
Chiriko went on. "That explosion above us, that was the strongest sorcery Macabre is able to use. It can kill the entire empire..."   
  
"Stop!" Nikki covered her ears. "I don't believe you!"   
  
"Nikki! I'm being serious for once!" Chiriko protested. He grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her head. He leaned in until their noses almost touched. "They are all DEAD."   
  
She pushed him away and Chiriko landed on his rear. "What was that for?!" he asked crossly.   
  
"Why would I believe a horrible piece of scum like you?!" Nikki yelled. "First you insult my family and then you try to be nice to me?! I don't know what kind of game you are playing on me, but I will never be a part of it!" Nikki turned and ran down the hall. Chiriko watched her disappear. Again, he had that feeling of regret, but forced it out of his system. He pulled himself off the floor, and started trudging down the opposite direction.   
  
  
* * *  
  
All the villagers came out of hiding shortly after Sir Hotohori ran, holding the reins of his pinto horse, Siren, into the tunnel of the Underground. They were aghast at what the mysterious explosion had done to their home, but this was expected, because from underneath, they felt a shaking from the collision of that energy blast to the ground and the loud rumble of the fire overtaking the Amour Empire. Yet, they were all joyous to see many of the troops alive! Chelsea was the only villager not emerging from the Underground, because she had passed herself off as a nurse and hitched a ride on one of the vehicles. She could see the living soldiers embracing their family and friends, she also noticed other townspeople standing off to the side, smiling and waiting for their loved ones to arrive. Chelsea had to feel sorry for them, for she knew that the warriors they were looking for had perished in the day-long battle. She turned to see the Lady Miaka jump into Sir Tasuki's arms, and he swung her around, the two so happy to be together again.   
  
  
"Li!!" shouted the tailor's daughter. Her dress of baby blue silk flowed out behind her as she flew down the path. Li cried out for joy, and caught the girl up in his arms. After only a moment or two, he tossed her up in Echo's direction. "Catch her, Echo!" he cried happily. Meilin performed some choice aerobatics, and gracefully landed in the ladylike position for riding a horse. Li laughed and remounted behind her just as quickly as he had dismounted. Meilin looked up into his face. Although he was covered in dust, as he beamed down at her, she couldn't imagine anyone being more handsome. Resting her head against his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of her pendant, the one she had given him those many years ago, back when all of this started. As for Li, his thoughts of the Princess are forgotten for now.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Soi stared teary-eyed at the ruins of Macabre. Her home...it was gone. At that very moment, her abhorration for Enigma and Summit grew stronger. Because of them, her army lost, her beloved had perished, and her kingdom was destroyed.   
  
So what will she do now?   
  
Soi smiled devilishly. Plot for vengeance, that's what. Kill those two neighboring kingdoms. Make them feel what she felt now. Unbearable pain. And it was time for her to start planning now. The Amourites would never let her live for that explosion. She needed to put up an act. In the distance, she spotted the first person she saw come out of the Underground passage. Chichiri, the humble advisor of Emperor Hikitsu. Her plan will start now.   
  
"Help me," Soi cried out pitifully. She dragged herself to Chichiri. The blue-haired man looked at her, surprised. "Yes?" he asked.   
  
"I...I don't remember..." she held her head. "What am I doing here? What is this place?"   
  
"Don't worry," Chichiri replied, oblivious to the fact that she caused the tragedy to Amour. "I will talk t--"   
  
"Chichiri!" Julian cried, suddenly coming up beside him. At his side was Princess Sakura. "You dare let this murderer near the rest of us?!"   
  
Soi put a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Murderer? I was a murderer?"   
  
Julian nodded, his expression hard. "You destroyed Amour. You even devastated your own king--"   
  
"Wait a second, Julian," Sakura said. "She doesn't even look like she knew of this..."   
  
"Are you saying she lost her memory of the war?" Chichiri questioned.   
  
"If she doesn't remember, then we can forgive her this one time," Sakura replied. She turned to her future husband. "You needn't call out a search for Mistress Soi of Macabre and execute her. It seems that she will no longer be around, just this woman with no knowledge of her past."   
  
"She might be faking it," Chichiri pointed out.   
  
"Faking what?" Soi inquired innocently. "I don't understand..."   
  
"How about we give her a chance now, and if anything suspicious happens, we'll do something about it," Sakura suggested, causing Julian to shrug. "I guess you're right. We'll notify the others. I trust you on this choice, Sakura."   
  
Soi silently thanked Sakura for being so naive and smiled.   
  
A few minutes later, Soi was sitting in a chair next to Chichiri underneath the Emperor's canopy. She looked around at the people milling about in the bright sunshine. She watched them complacently enough, until from the corner of her eye, she saw the infernal creature named Tasuki. Why couldn't he have died from the explosion? Soi thought it wasn't fair that everyone from her homeland died, but the most arrogant of knights could have escaped her grasp so easily. But besides the fact that he was such a hothead, it was part of her destiny. She had to destroy him. Folding her hands in her lap, she wiped those thoughts from her mind in order to keep her supposed peaceful, innocent state. She could wait, and she planned on doing just that.   
  
***  
  
"It was never in the Carmina," Tetsuya spoke up suddenly from behind Julian, holding up a copy of the sacred text.   
  
"What?" Julian responded, staring into the distance.   
  
"That thing your father declared years ago," Tetsuya answered, extending his arm over Julian's shoulder and holding the Carmina out in front of his nose. "About magic being forbidden. I read the entire thing front to back. There's nothing in there that says it's forbidden. I figured someone besides the Royal Families would've gone in depth into this, but I think I'm the only one..."   
  
"Oh, you're here too, Tetsuya" Julian noted, oblivious to what the other had been saying. He turned around to face the knight.   
  
Tetsuya laughed and slapped the prince on the back. "You were always slow, Julian. Oops - I mean...Your Highness," he said good-heartedly.   
  
Julian grinned. "Sorry. I was so focused on seeing Sakura. Now, what were you telling me?"   
  
"Well," Tetsuya began, tucking the small book in a pouch on his belt, "I have been meaning to tell you this for some time, but you know how forgetful I am, eh? See, I recently finished reading the book, and there was no mention of Fortuna declaring magic evil. In fact, she considered magic users special in a way, you know?"   
  
Julian nodded, his eyes narrowed. "My father has been lying all this time. That damn bastard..."   
  
Tetsuya looked at his best friend sharply. Never would he have thought Julian was capable of swearing. "Sire!"   
  
"Give me that book," Julian ordered. Tetsuya was ready to hand it to him, but Julian waved it away. "Never mind, I have one of my own. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with my father. Goodbye." Julian said curtly, spinning around and heading away.   
  
Tetsuya blinked. "So, how was the battle? I heard you really nailed Nakago. I killed a couple of people myself..." Tetsuya rambled on sarcastically, as if Julian was still there and in victory mood. He sighed wearily and walked off.   
  
* * *   
  
"Tasuki! Tasuki, my love!" Miaka jumped happily in the knight's arms, armor and all. Tasuki dropped his sword to the ground and hugged the maiden back. "We gave them what they deserved, that's for sure," he replied with a wide grin.   
  
_ "I am called Soi, Master Tasuki." she replied mockingly. He wondered how she knew his name. "How do you like my Ragnarok? I think it holds quite well against the Rune, don't you? It was certainly too strong for your friend there, wasn't it?" Tasuki was baffled as to how she could not only know his name, but how she knew about his weapon. Of course, he wasn't going to let this Soi person know that. At this, Soi laughed. "Oh, Master Tasuki. Hiding it from me won't help. I know all about you, so it's useless to even try." With these words, she leaped back and lifted her right hand to sky. Electricity crackled around it and the clouds grew ominously dark. "Oh, and by the way, how's the little magicker doing these days?" She brought her hand down with tremendous force. A deafening clap of thunder cracked through the air like a whip as lightning danced across the sky. Tasuki looked up for a brief moment, and when he looked back to his opponent, she was gone. _  
  
"Magicker," Tasuki murmured. Who was Soi talking about? He didn't know any mages, for sorcery was banned in both Enigma and Summit. The only magic permitted were miracles from the Goddess of the Moon herself, Fortuna.   
  
He felt Miaka stiffen. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice almost panicked.   
  
"Nothing," he said, letting her go. He picked up his sword and sheathed it.   
  
_ "Oh, Master Tasuki. Hiding it from me won't help. I know all about you, so it's useless to even try." _  
  
How did she know about him? The knight was definitely sure he had never met this woman before...   
  
_ "Oh, and by the way, how's the little magicker doing these days?"_   
  
Soi was saying he knew a magic maker. He shot a look at his beloved. Would Miaka practice magic and keep it from him?   
  
"Tasuki? What's wrong?" she questioned him, concerned. "You seem distracted."   
  
She wouldn't. Tasuki shook his head. Miaka wouldn't break Fortuna's commandment of using magic. Never.   
  
"Tasuki?" Miaka's hands cupped his face gently. "Did something happen out there? Tell me."   
  
"Do..." the fiery-haired man started. "Do you know anyone who practices magic?"   
  
The maiden immediately backed up. "M-magic?" she stammered. "No! Why would you bring up a subject like that? You know I wouldn't do that...and surely I wouldn't know anyone who would..."   
  
"I'm...just making sure..." he muttered. He knew she was hiding something, but didn't pressure her to tell him. It was probably nothing. Miaka was a good, chaste person. Maybe talking about something evil like this scared her.   
  
"Lady Miaka."   
  
The knight and lady turned around and found Sir Tori upon Gaea. He was holding reins to Tamahome's horse Shapeshifter, who had been galloping next to Gaea. Hanging from Shapeshifter's saddle was the Heaven's Cloud.   
  
  
"Sir Tori!" Miaka exclaimed.   
  
"Tamahome..." he said solemnly, still recovering from the shock of finding his best friend dead, "He's..." He lowered his eyes.   
  
"No..." Tasuki murmured. "No way..." He looked at Miaka. He knew how much the knight meant to her. He touched her shoulder.   
  
As she stood unmoving, just staring into space, it was all coming back to her. All the emotions she felt back in her bedroom when she first found out Tamahome died came back to her. Her eyes widened and tears welled up in them. "He...he didn't..." She pleaded, searching Tori's face for an answer she already knew, but still didn't want to believe. She'd tried to block that one night from her memory, but it was no use now.   
  
Miaka felt Tasuki's warm arms encircle her, comforting her shaky, pained soul. "It's okay..." he whispered into her ear. "Go on and cry. Don't hold it in."   
  
Tori jumped down from his horse and, holding Shapeshifter's reins, slowly moved toward the couple. "He was still in love with you, you know," he murmured. "He talked about you every day. He never moved on from the day you two broke up..."   
  
Miaka hid her swollen eyes from view and into Tasuki's neck. She wished Tori would just stop. All this talk about Tamahome loving her was making her more and more guilty, more resentful toward herself for falling in love with another.   
  
Tori handed Shapeshifter's reins to Tasuki. "Our honored knight would have wanted Miaka to have the horse and the sword." Tasuki hesitantly took the horse from Tori. The dark-haired knight patted him on the back and smiled. "And he would've wanted her to be treated well. Take care of her." Tasuki nodded slowly. He watched as Tori climbed upon Gaea and rode off.   
  
"Tasuki?" Miaka ventured, her voice muffled   
"What is it, Miaka?"   
"I can't marry you," she said, although she still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.   
"What?!" Tasuki asked, surprised.   
Miaka lifted her head. "Not right now, anyway. It would dishonor Tamahome to do it so soon."   
They couldn't have gotten married now even if they wanted to. The cities were still being restored, and there was no chapel in the Underground. Tasuki said nothing of this, though, and the two continued to stand in silence.   
  
* * *   
  
In the meantime, Nikki had finally arrived home, only to find utter ruin staring her in the face. With her breath caught in her throat, she ran down the still navigable paths. Everything was still exactly where it was supposed to be, only now all the structures were in ashes. So, she was able to find the way to her house as if nothing was changed. But in fact, everything was. This became even more painfully evident as she reached her once-dear home. At the sight of it, Nikki collapsed on the spot. Crumpled on the barren ground, she wished she was the type that would just faint dead away, at least then she wouldn't feel anything. But sadly, she was not that kind. She had to stay conscious, and consciousness meant dealing with the sight of the remains. Four bodies lay twisted among the rubble. Through blurred vision, Nikki could make out her mother, and the three corpses around her. The decay had started to progress, so parts of their bodies were really just skeletons, with shreds of flesh hanging off some of the exposed bones. All this was really too much for the bespectacled young girl, and it was all she could do to keep from getting sick.   
  
"Those would be Tokiko, Chuei, and Yuiren " Nikki thought grimly to herself. Tokiko was her beautiful older sister, who had already been through the private school Nikki was attending now. Chuei, and Yuiren were her younger brother and sister, who would have gone to school soon, too.   
  
But where was her father? Why wasn't he with the rest of the family? "Maybe he was outside, or at a store somewhere." Nikki thought to herself. She thought it would be a dreadfully lonely way to...die. But then again, maybe it was so quick he didn't even know what happened. Nikki hoped that was the case.   
  
She stared far ahead of her. Nothing but ruins. Dirt, dust, ugly garbage that was once beautiful landscape...there was no one for miles...for many thousands of miles, perhaps. Nikki wasn't surprised. She never doubted the power of Macabre.   
  
The tavern her father usually hung around in wasn't too far from her house. He usually walked there if he was bored around the house, or if he felt like being with his friends. Nikki stood up weakly and ran to where it was, despite the fact that her legs had lost all feeling in them.   
  
He wasn't there either. The girl stood there for a little more, contemplating the wreckage of the formerly popular place. Its outer walls had been a bright orange color, making it stand out in the Alps. The inside was just as decorated. There was bright red velvet everywhere. The walls, the curtains, the tablecloth too...one of the back rooms had been completely covered with mirrors, wall to floor to ceiling. It had been used for private parties, mostly used by the nobles, during the few times they ever visited Crag Alps.   
  
Now it looked like that gallant place never existed. None of the neon orange could be made out of the debris. Nothing but grey ash, and bits and pieces of glass and clay. There were plenty of the shards of the shattered mirrors from that one room, sitting all in a pile a couple feet away. She found no sight of any velvet, and she probably wouldn't. It had most likeley been turned black from the soot.   
  
Nikki really hoped that her father wasn't beneath the rubble. The tavern was a huge place despite its population, and no one would have survived underneath all of the ruins of its collapse.   
  
She slowly made her way to the pile of mirror shards and picked up one of the bigger pieces. She stared at her disfigured reflection in it, bursting into tears again and wondering why she had to lose everything she loved.   
  
  
****************************************  
  
OK, so the ending was a little dark, but it was necessary to end it this way. You'll see why in the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. IV Tanz Uf dem anger

Disclaimers: Why would great shows like Fushigi Yuugi and Cardcaptors belong to poor lil' high school students like us?!  
Clamp, Kodansha, Yu Watase, and whoever makes the anime of FY( can't remember the name right now b/c i mostly read the manga) have all the rights 

**********************************   
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 4

_TANZ - UF DEM ANGER  
__(DANCE - ON THE LAWN)_

By Elcyion Pitye and *Aeris Tiniel Mirime*   
**********************************  


All were gathering on the still trampled fields of Lea. Remnants of the great clash could be seen scattered around the area. At the head of the massive group were Subaru, Sakura, Hikitsu, and Julian, followed by Meilin's family, since her mother was Duchess. Behind them were the various nobles of the courts. The Orders of Knights of both Enigma and Summit made a single line to finish, and after them, the commoners moved en masse. Not one among the whole assembly was riding, for this was a memorial service for those who had fallen, and the citizens, even the knights, walked upon the earth to show humility and respect. Subaru turned to address the crowd, and all became still. Her clear voice rang out in the silence. 

"My friends, today we commence in fellowship to remember our lost. For all of us here this day, the loss of these lives are grievous losses indeed, yet they are not entirely bitter. It is because of their sacrifices that we are able to stand upon the very field were they were slain, and celebrate the glorious victory they gave to us. I have here the names of those honored men to whom we are eternally grateful.." 

As the names were being called, Nikki, who was standing next to a few participants of the battle, was listening quietly, while thinking they should have at least added her family's name to the list. Sighing, and knowing that it would probably never happen, she looked down and began to examine the grass. She saw all different kinds of things: a ring, ragged bits of cloth that must have once been from someone's clothes, a body of an arrow that was missing the head, a necklace that somehow looked familiar.... 

She knelt down to see if it was what she thought, causing some of those near her to turn their heads. Indeed, the object was a silver chain she had made for her father just last year. Hanging from it was a pendant in the shape of a maple leaf, surrounded by a thin gold circlet. She had learned how to make it in one of her art classes. But how did his gift get all the way out here? The only reason Nikki could think of was that he must have lost it out in the fields on some occasion and not told her. Probably, she thought, to keep from upsetting her. But now she was glad that he had lost it - it was the one of the only things of his that she had left. Nikki closed her fist around it just as the Empress spoke, 

"We remember the loss of a great and noble knight - Sir Tamahome Kishuku, the Head of the Order of the Kinghts of Enigma." 

Suddenly, a young man a few years older than herself called out to her in a voice that would have been pleasant had Nikki not been so surprised by it. "You there, young girl. Where did you get that chain from?" 

"What? Oh...well, I found it on the ground just now," she answered, startled. 

"Did you know that that belongs to the murderer of Tamahome? I fought for Amour that day, and I saw the man cut him down. I accosted him as soon as he did it, and I do seem to remember the man wearing that particular pendant." 

Another man nearby spoke up then as well. "Yes," he said, " I also felled our brave knight's foul assassin. The memory of it fades not from my mind, and the silver you carry was indeed the selfsame which fell from the neck of the Macabre man." 

"But that's impossible!" Nikki protested, "This chain belongs to my father." 

"If that is true, then it was your father who killed Tamahome," replied the first man evenly. 

"No - my father wasn't in the army, much less the Macabre army!" she cried, insulted by the very idea of her father fighting his own people. "It must have been some different man you saw. Mine was at home in Crag Al...." Nikki stopped short, and her eyes widened as she realized that everyone considered Crag Alps to be closely tied with Macabre. Not knowing what to do, she simply stared at the two men, as well as the people who had turned to listen to the conversation. 

Subaru's voice continued on, as she had not yet noticed the stir below. 

"I am sorry," the second man told her, "but now there's just too much evidence to believe you. First, you find your father's pendant out here on the battlefield, and there are witnesses who saw the murderer wearing it. And to top it all off - you're from Crag Alps!" 

A murmur started to spread across the crowd. Mention of "That girl," "Tamahome", "Murderer", and "Crag Alps" could be heard. Even the Empress stopped speaking. 

"No.." Nikki whispered, her hand still tight around the chain. She felt like everyone in the world was staring angrily at her. "No." she said again. What if they were right? What if that's why her father wasn't with the rest of the family when the explosion happened? But, assuming it were true, why would he do such a thing? There had to be some explanation, but Nikki didn't feel too inclined to figure this all out in the middle of a crowd of strangers. Slowly, but with her head held high, she turned and walked away. 

  
* * * 

A week and a half after the memorial service, Emperor Hikitsu stood on a wooden platform in the middle of Lea Field (built for just this occasion) in front of the surviving villagers and nobles of both the Enigma and Summit Kingdoms, and raised his golden wine goblet in the air. "To all the heroes," he proclaimed. 

Everyone went silent. 

"To all the victims, to the very motivation of this battle," he went on. "And to the newly unified Enigma and Summit, now efficiently named Amour, we celebrate the downfall of the evil Macabre and the victory which is rightfully ours. It may have been short, but it proved our undefeatable empire to be the highest of all the lands." 

There was a thunderous sound of applause coming from the Amourites. Hikitsu looked down at his son, who just stood a couple of feet away from where the platform was. The prince felt his father's gaze on him and looked back at him. He was scowling. He seemed to be angry and disappointed somehow. 

Hikitsu wondered why Julian would have such a depressing look on his face, for it was a time to celebrate! "Good son, why the long face?" he inquired, climbing down from the stage as the members of the symphony (who were situated on either side of the platform) began their rounds of etudes, waltzes, and sonatas. They were made of the finest players in the land. 

Suddenly, Julian's frown changed to a faked smile. "Sorry father, I was just thinking." 

"Whatever about?" 

"The marriage," Julian lied. "I'm worried about the marriage." 

Hikitsu smiled, believing his son's words. "Well, my boy, that is nothing you should be worried about. We will have a grand ceremony in the castle; simple as that. Right now, you should party with your friends. Why, I believe I saw the other knights somewhere around here..." 

"Yes, father." He went off to find his best friend. 

Sure enough, Julian found Tetsuya. Or rather, almost walked past him. "Whoa, there," Tetsuya replied, grabbing his friend's arm. "You plan on walking by without talking to me first?" He laughed loudly. 

Julian could definitely smell the liquor on his breath. "I'm busy, my good friend," the prince answered, moving Tetsuya's arm away. The knight shrugged and disappeared with some pretty maiden. 

Julian sighed. He stared at the dancing couples, who were settled near the symphony. 

"Kind sir, may I have this dance?" 

He jumped up in surprise and turned around. Standing right there was Sakura herself. "Princess," he started, smiling. "You look lovely." 

Sakura blushed and looked down. 

She indeed looked beautiful. Her velvet dress was colored a deep green, the green of Enigma. It was shoulderless, with thin satin straps resting on her upper arm. A sheer light green fabric made up for her bare shoulders, covering them up like a small cape. It was fastened together with a crimson oval-shaped amulet framed in gold. The skirt fell to her ankles, wafting gracefully as she walked. Matching green heeled shoes with amulets covered her feet. 

Little did either of them realize that everyone had stopped to look at the two nobles. "The prince and princess!" they all whispered. "How lovely a couple they make!" 

Julian extended his hand out to Sakura's. The princess took it and they started dancing in the middle of the field. They were still unaware of the fact that they were the only ones moving. All of the citizens were gathered in a circle around them, watching them in wonder. 

It was just them. They could only see each other. They were in their own little world. The sounds of the music and the people of Amour were far away in the background, far from their minds, blended together to a distant murmur. 

Finally, the song ended and everything was back to the way it was before. 

"Sakura! Sakura dear!" called Subaru's voice. 

Sakura looked crestfallen. She didn't want to leave her beloved just yet. "Coming!" she answered. She turned to Julian. "I'm sorry, but my mother awaits." 

"That's fine," replied Julian. He bent down and kissed Sakura gently on the forehead. "I'll see you later." 

Sakura's face reddened again and she left. Julian stared after her for a bit and turned to go find his intoxicated best friend before he did anything too rash. 

* * * 

Soi stood behind the platform, away from everyone else, watching Sir Tasuki and Lady Miaka closely. Tasuki especially. 

He was one of the Everlast, saviors she was supposed to watch out for after the battle between her empire and theirs. They were supposed to defeat her and the outcome of the entire ordeal will affect the entire World for centuries to come. Hence, the name Everlast. 

But that fortune-telling lady she visited in her hometown of Saturnine -- the main city of Macabre -- who was called Shi Fang, was ready to tell her the other name of the Everlast she must annihilate, but she suddenly fell forward, her head hitting against the small wooden table. 

Soi had checked her pulse; the woman was dead. Her ancient tarot cards fluttered to the floor, the Death, Tower, and Devil cards boldly staring up at her, as if they were telling Soi her demise. She picked them up and kept them in her boot. She didn't know why she even bothered, but there was something about them... 

If those cards were a conspiracy and meant something, she really didn't know. She only knew that she must kill "the wolf of flames", as Shi Fang had described Tasuki, and to murder the "star of the blossom's heart", which she had yet to figure out. She knew that the "wolf" must have been Tasuki, since she had heard many stories about his feats in the other empires. And what better way to kill him than to kill those he loved? For all she knew, Tasuki only loved one person, and that was Miaka of Enigma. If Soi got rid of either him or her first, then it would be alright. 

What Soi remember from the session was that she had to get rid of those idiot saviors of the World so that she and her people will conquer and have eternal and everlasting power. 

But that wasn't the only reason. All she wanted was to prove to Emperor Nakago that she had power, too. That she was as strong as he was. And then maybe he would notice her. Not just as the only female mercenary who had the will and strength of a male knight, but as powerful woman who would be a perfect bride for him... 

Suddenly, a loud rustling came from behind her. She looked wary and ready to kill. "Who's there?" she asked coldly. She stood up straighter without turning around. 

No answer. 

"I know you are trying to spy on me," Soi said over the symphony's playing. "You might as well come out and confess, you peasant." 

Getting impatient, Soi finally whirled around, only to find that there was no one there. But she knew otherwise. 

"Fine, be that way," she muttered. "But don't think you'll be so lucky." She stepped back and disappeared into thin air. She had gone back to her temporary home, the castle of Summit.

  


* * *

  


Chelsea stared after Soi. I have a very bad feeling about her, she thought. She sense the knight's magic to be incredibly powerful, but negative. 

She had been the peasant who had been hiding from Soi. She managed to blend in with the symphony, even with a brown cloak, but not without receiving glares from the distracted players. She wasn't able to get any of Soi's motives, but Chelsea knew she didn't mean any good. 

"That explosion," she thought aloud, dusting off the front of her cloak. "It must've taken years to gather energy for. It could wipe out the three neighboring kingdoms." The young villager looked toward Pinnacle Palace. "But how could have both the Enigma and Summit castles survive with everything perfectly intact while there was nothing but debris everywhere else?" 

It had been two weeks since the Day War, as it was now called. The trees in Enigma were nothing but burnt, gnarled, and bare, but there was a lot more sunshine coming into that part of the kingdom now. Boulders and other rocks from Summit's mountains were the cause of some of the rubble along with the blast. Many of the the pathways into Summit had been blocked, so now everyone would have to go underground to get to the castle. It didn't really matter to anyone anyway, since they all had to live in the underground settlement while construction was going on. 

Lea was the only beautiful sight nowadays, besides the castles. The borders of the flat field had long grass with lovely flowers, otherwise, the middle (where the festives took place) had short grass that was easy to walk and run around on. It returned to normal after being bloodied and dirtied in the war, the grass growing greener than ever. Halcyon River also managed to stay clear and calm. There were no bridges though, since they crumbled into the water a day after the soldiers from the war crossed them, so merchants and other travelers could not cross the wide river to and from New Chalice or wherever. 

Since the entire empire was now just Amour, Summit and Enigma were considered provinces and Wildwood, Timbergrove, Massif, and Eminence were the towns within those provinces. There were no plans for Crag Alps to be rebuilt, and it was left in ruins. 

...It had also been two weeks since Zachary had been gone. Chelsea highly doubted he was still alive. Knowing this, the girl's eyes started to water. After all these years of trying to get the warrior's attention, he had left her. Something could have developed between them... 

The symphony stopped playing, people were getting into carriages and leaving to get to the Underground. The celebration was over. 

"Chelsea!" called her mother, a soft, kind middle-aged woman. "It's time to go dear!" 

"Come on, Chels!" added Chiriko. He stood next to his father, a tall muscular man with dark brown hair. He was finishing up a piece of cake. 

"Yes, mother. Yes, brother," Chelsea answered, running to her family. They all hopped on to a large horse-drawn carriage with the other townspeople and rode away to their homes.  
  


* * *

  
It was everywhere. The prejudice. Everywhere Nikki went, people would shun her and glare. 

She was a pariah. How she loathed that word. She didn't want any of this treatment, especially since her family was taken away from her. Her roommates had moved out of her room. Good for her, but now it was too quiet for her liking. Chiriko barely talked to her nowadays. He didn't even try to make fun of her. 

She was also an orphan. No family, no other relatives she could keep in close contact with... she didn't have any friends to run to for help. There was nothing for her. 

But at least she had her books. Intelligence was all she needed. She could use it to gain wealth and become famous. She didn't need friends when she had wealth and power. 

But her mother always taught her that love and family came before power. But where was the love? The nobility from the castles couldn't possibly forgive her family for being traitors... 

Now Nikki sat by the river, staring at the clear waters. No one could trace what was left of the war. She wasn't the kind of person to sit and think about her life. But she wasn't in the mood for reading and there was no one for her to talk to. 

"You shouldn't be alone this late at night," said a female voice. 

"Mistress Soi!" Nikki quickly got to her feet. She looked up at the woman warrior. "W-what are you doing here?" 

Soi held a up a hand to silence her. "Hush. I'm supposed to have a lost memory, but we are alone now, so it's alright..." 

Nikki stayed silent, unable to think of anything to reply. 

"You are a quiet girl," Soi continued, taking slow, relaxed steps around the student, as if examining her. "Can you keep a secret?" 

"I-I guess I could," Nikki stammered, staring at the ground. She fiddled with some strands of her chin-length hair. 

"If you help me and keep this secret I'm about to tell you, then I will tell you what happened to your father." 

Nikki gasped. "...My father?" 

Soi stopped walking and leaned in closer. "I plan to obliterate Amour, but it will take careful planning and a smart strategy." 

"...You...want me to help you...?" Nikki was trying to take it all in. Help Soi destroy Amour? Why would she do that? 

"I know how smart you are. I spoke with your father a lot right before the Day War. He talked a lot about you and your studies... your excellent grades... that type of thing..." 

"But to do all of this just to tell me a simple thing wouldn't persuade me to help you with such a dangerous mission," Nikki replied. "What else would I get for this?" 

Soi chuckled and put a hand on the girl's head. "A friend, my dear," she answered. "A true friend you can laugh and cry with until the end of time." 

Nikki lowered her gaze again. "A friend?" she was happy about that, but unsure if she should do this plan... 

"I will see you later," Soi called, walking away. "We will talk some more then...my friend." 

And she was gone. 

She was Nikki, the friendless, depressed, yet diligent student who was hated for being Alpine. Now she would be an accomplice of a crime, too?

  


* * *

  


"Li? Are you Li? The apprentice of Mitsukake the blacksmith?" 

"Huh?" Li had been talking to Meilin, but found there were four people standing to his right. He recognized them as Prince Julian, Sir Suboshi, Sir Hotohori, and Sir Tasuki. 

"Hello, cousin, knights," Meilin greeted. She looked at all four of the knights curiously. "What brings you all the way to the river?" 

"We would like to talk to Li, Lady Meilin," replied Hotohori. 

"Oh." Meilin glanced from the nobility to the apprentice. "Do you need privacy?" she asked. 

"Oh, there's no need," spoke up Suboshi. "He just needs to hear us out." He and the other three men turned to Li, who looked quite nervous. 

"So," Tasuki started, bearing a fanged grin, "You didn't do too badly in that battle." 

"I guess so, sirs." 

"In fact," Hotohori added, "You did quite splendidly." 

"I only killed a couple of Macabres, sirs--" Li stopped to recalculate it in his head. "Actually, I killed quite a few of them, sirs," he answered, correcting himself. 

"Please, could you refrain from saying sir?" Tasuki complained. "It's not right for me. It makes me sound old. Just call me Tasuki." 

"Yes, s--I mean, Tasuki." 

"But what we are trying to say, Li," Julian said, "is that we would love to have you train to be a knight. Be an honored knight of Amour. What do you say to that?" 

Li had a look of pure surprise on his face. "You mean I have to be a page for a billion years and then a squire for a billion more years and then I'll become a full-fledged knight?" 

"Oh, no, it won't take that quite long for you, Li," Hotohori explained, chuckling. "For someone as old and experienced as you, your training will go much quicker." 

"You're a really talented fighter," Suboshi added. "You shouldn't have any trouble while training." 

"When do I start this?" Li questioned. 

"As soon as you are able to," Julian responded. "Tell Meilin and she will contact us when you are ready. Until then, farewell." He and the three knights mounted the horses which Li had just now noticed and rode off. 

"Meilin," Li said, turning to noble. He found her staring off at the other end of the field. She probably hadn't been paying attention to his talk with knights at all. "What's wrong?" he asked, for it was unusual for the girl to be solemn. 

"Soi...." she whispered. "What is she doing talking to that peasant girl?" 

Li looked in the direction she was facing and sure enough, Soi was talking to a bespectacled girl in a regular townsfolk dress. The warrior walked away with a smile and Li could swear that she disappeared into the night. 

"I'm worried," Meilin spoke up finally. "A young person like her shouldn't be out this late talking to someone as suspicious as Soi...how could Princess Sakura let that knight stay alive?" 

"Leave her alone," Li replied. "She seems smart enough to take care of herself." 

"I don't know..." 

"..." was all Li could say. 

"But anyway," Meilin went on, turning around and smiling up at the apprentice. "What did they talk to you about? Surely it was something good." 

"They want me to be an Amour knight." 

"That's wonderful, but you don't seem to be very happy about this at all." 

"I am, but it's just that I'm not even a journeyman for Mitsukake yet." 

"I see. Your training for him. How can you be a blacksmith and a knight? Wouldn't that be hard?" 

"Don't push it." 

Meilin held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry." 

"Plus, Mitsukake's injured, and that means I have to run the weapon shop for while, so I can't start training just yet." Li started heading for the passageway. 

"Wait up," Meilin called. She looked back at that girl once more, who was now leaving for home, too, and linked arms with Li as they headed to the subterranean settlement together.

  


* * *

  


"I still don't get it," Tetsuya said, holding his head. It was lunch time, their only break time, and he and many of the males in the empire were helping rebuild and restore the kingdom it once was. They were sitting on the grass in a clearing in Enigma. It would have felt more like a real clearing if the trees had leaves on them. 

Amiboshi took another bite of his chunk of cheese. "Before War and everything," he explained once more, with his mouth full, "King Hikitsu wanted Princess Sakura to marry Prince Julian so we can have one big happy kingdom--" 

"Okay, I got all that," Tetsuya replied, "but I just don't understand how after the War, that the castles were okay, and how the soldiers close to Soi's blast were okay." 

"Magic, you know" Chichiri said simply, who wasn't sitting to far away from them. He had been listening to the whole conversation. 

"All right, all right, I see it now," Tetsuya answered, understanding the concept of magic. "So now..." 

"Aye me..." Amiboshi murmured, waiting for the umpteenth history-related subject Tetsuya wanted to talk about. 

"...About the Day War," he finished. "So we were north of the river, and that's where it all happened." 

"Obviously," Keisuke commented unenthusiastically, who had been sitting quietly near Tetsuya and the others. 

"And you guys remembered how foggy it was when we were heading home? And then when it suddenly cleared, for the first time since all of this madness had started, we took time to look at the river in front of us, and we hadn't seen it and its peacefulness in a long time..." 

"And your point?" questioned Suboshi. 

"I don't know," Tetsuya said thoughtfully. "It just seems like a nice scene to remember... very picturesque... that newfound peace after all of that chaos..." 

There was a silence among the group, each one of them thinking about the War. 

But soon, it was interrupted once again by the talkative knight. "But anyway, I was also wondering, Amiboshi..." 

"Good Goddess, man!" Amiboshi said, throwing up his hands. "You're going to make me lose my voice because you're making me tell you practically the entire history of our kingdom!" 

"Sorry, but I've known you to be good at history during our schooling," Tetsuya replied meekly. He tied up his lunch satchel and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to go start building the houses in Wildwood. I will talk to you guys later." 

And he left. 

"I thought you and Tetsuya were best friends, you know," Chichiri spoke up after the knight left. "But I hardly see you two talk to each other now." 

"Eh..." Keisuke grumbled. "I don't really want to talk about it. We just had some argument or something and we've been on bad terms ever since. I mean, we're still civil, but we don't go out of our way to talk talk to each other... long story." 

"I remember," Suboshi replied. "It was pretty late when we were doing overnight training drills at Pinnacle not too long ago. The Summit nobility let all of the Enigma knights stay in the extra rooms. Tetsuya was next door to me and you two were talking about stuff and you two started to bicker--" 

"Let's not continue this conversation," Keisuke interrupted. He pulled himself to his feet with his last bit of cracker. "In fact, I'll go ahead to Wildwood and finish up there." He too left the others. They stared after him in wonder. 

When he could no longer be seen, the builders who had been part of the previous conversation huddled around Suboshi. "Okay, good brother, talk!" Amiboshi pressed. The head of Summit's division of knights looked around at all the others around, with the exception of his brother, and gulped. He didn't want to be mean to Keisuke nor Tetsuya by spreading stories, but as he compared heights and muscles to the other men (except for Amiboshi, of course), he thought against it. 

"Come on, it's not like they are going to find out," Hotohori persuaded. 

"And plus, you never told your own sibling," Amiboshi pointed out. "You owe me." 

"Fine," Suboshi said. "But if they ever find out about this, do not point fingers at me." 

"We swear it to our graves, you know," Chichiri piped up. 

"Okay," Suboshi responded. He cleared his throat. "They were arguing over Lady Yui," he recalled, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "And Keisuke was promised to Yui, because both of their families were wealthy and they wanted to continue down the generation with successful merchants who were kin to the royalty. But Tetsuya fell in love with her. Keisuke was only thinking about their families' future. Tetsuya just wanted to be married to Yui." 

"So, Keisuke just wanted a happy family, and Tetsuya just wanted a happy love," Hotohori summarized. He pouted. "And no one considered me as a suitor for her? I'm the son of a famous patron. My family did a lot more than sell and import foreign foods. The style of our kingdom's architecture and all the portraits in the castles are--" 

"Do you want to know more or not, you know?" Chichiri inquired Hotohori. 

Hotohori flipped his long hair sourly. "Of course. My apologies, Suboshi. Please continue." 

"So then I heard the door burst open with a loud creak and I heard a young lady's voice scream over the both of them," Suboshi continued. "I'm sure it was Lady Yui. She was horrified at Keisuke's revelation, for she had fallen in love with him, and was shocked at Tetsuya's love confession. She felt betrayed by Keisuke and was never too fond of Tetsuya." 

"Interesting..." Amiboshi remarked, getting into the story. 

"So she thought there was nothing left for her in Amour..." 

"...And she ran away, you know," Chichiri finished for him. "It was all over the empire. A noble has disappeared, you know. Suspected to have run away." 

"And of course, it has been a couple of months since she disappeared, much to Tetsuya and Keisuke's dismay," Hotohori concluded. "Who knows what happened to her." 

"Yes," Suboshi agreed. "And I guess they blamed each other, so they never really talked that much again." 

"So that's the whole story?" Amiboshi asked. 

"That's the whole story," Suboshi replied. 

"She probably went south of the river, to Porcelain or New Chalice, you know," Chichiri chimed in. 

"Hey," Amiboshi started. "Isn't there an estate just southeast of the river?" 

"Actually, there is," Chichiri answered, finishing his muffin. He stood up and stretched. "It used to be part of Porcelain, you know, but the count who owned it broke off from the town, signing a contract with one of their representatives to separate, since the land was really Porcelain's in the first place, you know." 

Porcelain was an independent town just northeast of New Chalice, the empire south of Amour. It wasn't part of any kingdom, and they had many representatives to run the town. Just imagine a large town right on the corner of New Chalice, since most of that empire bordered Amour. 

"Well," Hotohori replied. He stood up and brushed his shiny hair with his fingers of any dirt. "I think we have done enough talking for today, gentlemen. Let's get back to work."

  


* * *

  


"Can you bring me another tart, please?" Miaka asked the maid softly. The servant took the Lady's empty plate and, laughing inside, went off to get another serving of the dessert. 

"Love, that was already your third plate," Tasuki remarked, chuckling. The two were sitting in the main dining hall of Summit's castle. The royalty of Amour were all gathered in the Pinnacle Palace for one big dinner party, to confirm their unity. Everyone was talking and eating, having a delightful time. 

At the head of the table sat Hikitsu. To his right sat Julian and Sakura and to his left sat Subaru and Meilin. Next to Meilin was Li, who didn't look very comfortable in the palace. Across from him sat the two advisors, Keisuke and Chichiri. The rest of the table was filled with the Amourite knights, ladies, and more royalty, along with their non-nobility lovers if they had one. 

Tasuki patted the little burlap pouch on his belt. It was still there. He didn't really want to wait any more to get married. They could just just have the ceremony in the castle for all he cared, but he respected Miaka's wishes. He moved his hand from the pouch to her free hand sitting on her lap and squeezed. The love of his life turned to him and smiled, her fork still in her mouth. Tasuki couldn't help but smile too. She was a silly girl, too clumsy to be a noble... yet she was very much loved anyway. 

A clinking of a wine glass was heard at the end of the table. Everyone turned to look down at Emperor Hikitsu, who stood to make an announcement. He held up his glass, which was filled with a very fine and expensive foreign wine, the kind only the higher nobility could afford. "Cheers to the kingdom, the currently restoring buildings and its builders, to all of the people... to everything," Hikitsu toasted cheerfully, his voice reverberating through the spacious room. 

"Cheers!" echoed all of the royalty. They all clinked glasses with each other and the party atmosphere returned once more. 

"I honestly don't see the big deal is about the War," Meilin whispered, leaning in toward Li. "I mean, it was just one day of fighting..." 

Li nodded absently, but was staring across the table at Sakura, who was laughing at something Julian said. She had a pretty, melodic laugh. And she had this gorgeous smile that made her eyes light up merrily, making the emerald green in them show up more. 

Immediately, he shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking?! Didn't he already have Meilin? Plus, he couldn't have Sakura even if he had the chance. 

"Li!" 

The apprentice jumped up in shock and turned to face the raven-haired noble. "Y-yeah?" he asked lamely. 

She looked very wary, and for a second Li thought she could see what he was thinking. He took a deep breath, preparing for the scolding... 

"You look red," she observed, cocking her head to one side. "Are you catching a fever?" 

Li let out a huge sigh and relaxed. "No... maybe... well, I don't know," he answered, trying to find a straight answer. He covered his cheeks, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. 

"Okay..." Meilin responded cautiously, as she took another sip of her wine. Li, she thought. Don't think that I don't know what you are thinking. I've known you for a long time. She watched in dismay as the brown-haired teen stared diagonally across the table at the Princess. 

It looked like he was gazing at his long lost lover. 

Meilin's eyes started to cloud over. She stared down at her lap, trying to hide her tears. What do you see in her?" her mind cried. Why is she better than me? What's wrong with me, Li? I thought we were going to be together forever.  


* * *

  


Meanwhile, near the middle of the table, Keisuke and Tetsuya sat uncomfortably next to each other. Neither one of them moved to a different seat, for there weren't any left. Asking another to switch with one of them was considered inappriopriate, so they were stuck. 

"So," Tetsuya started, in a somewhat mocking tone, "Advisor and syndic, huh?" 

"Yes," Keisuke answered evenly. He smiled mysteriously. "And you are one of the more well-known knights?" 

"Yes," responded the other tightly. 

After a moment of silence, Keisuke spoke up again. "I thought being a knight meant you would be luckier with the maidens." 

Tetsuya looked like he was about to kill him. It wasn't his fault he didn't have a date to bring to dinner. "Really?" he replied through clenched teeth. "I know advisors aren't known to be popular with the ladies..." 

Keisuke gripped his wine glass rather hard, but not enough to break it. "It takes many years of schooling and hard work," he muttered. " Syndics are usually scholars. There's no time for puppy love." 

"So then, you are one of the unscholarly ones?" Tetsuya snickered, drumming his fingers lightly on the clothed table. 

Keisuke restrained himself from strangling his 'best friend'. An uneasy quietness followed. Tetsuya turned to one of the others knights and started having conversation with him. 

Finally, Keisuke took a deep breath and turned to Tetsuya. "This is stupid," he said. "We are best friends... we have been since we were young. We can't hold grudges over this silly thing forever." 

Tetsuya turned to him and gave him a superior look. "You were never my best friend in the first place," he answered coldly. "You were an acquaintance. You were someone I would talk to just because I was bored. Because I pitied you." 

Keisuke eyes blazed with anger. He could not be possibly hearing this. Those years of friendship meant nothing?! "You--!" 

"Prince Julian is my real best friend, you know that?" Tetsuya continued bitingly, cutting the blond man off. "At least he knows how to treat women right." He gestured toward where the Prince and Princess were sitting. 

Keisuke was enraged by his 'friend's' words. I can't believe this! his mind screamed. He took a good look at Tetsuya. This can't be his true colors. He never acted this way... except when Yui got involved. All of this over Yui! he thought. But what can't he just move on? I thought we said our apologies and made up... 

"You are a bastard," Keisuke said angrily. His eyes widened at what came out of his own mouth. He didn't know where those words came from. He didn't mean to say them. He didn't even know he was even thinking them. 

Tetsuya's reaction was a mix of hurt and fury. Keisuke was usually a nice guy, and he never really had that much of a temper except for that one time at the castle... 

"Leaving so soon?" Chichiri asked from Keisuke's other side. Tetsuya had just realized that the blond advisor had gotten up and excused himself from the table. 

Keisuke nodded. "I am," he answered, his tone unusually calm. After saying a few words to Hikitsu and Subaru as he passed the end of the table, he left the room. Tetsuya stared after him, uncertain of what to make of him. 

* * * 

Keisuke noticed that he was the first one to leave. Not that he cared. He was really starting to hate Tetsuya. Who gave him the right to insult him like that? Especially when they were both loud enough for the surrounding people to hear them? Especially if his liege heard him? 

Curse you, Keisuke told Tetsuya silently as he headed outside to catch a carriage home. I'll make sure you have a miserable life, you whitewashed traitor. 

******************************** 

We know you readers are confused right now. Don't worry! All of this will come together in the future. Review (positively)! 

Oh, and apologies for some of the language. I normally don't use curse words, but it was a semi-important part of the story so I didn't feel as I could change it. But I've taken out a lot of the language that Elcyion put in, so not to worry.   



	6. V Floret silva

* At last, Chapter 5!! Thanks for hanging in there while I struggled to get this chapter done, especially **Lili M**. That extra review really revived my inspiration for this fic.   
  
*This chapter has some of JRR Tolkien's Elvish language in it, and some familiar characters will be named in Elvish. See the bottom of this page for translations.  
  
* In chapter 3, we kinda killed off Ruby Moon as one of Nikki's dead family members. But I thought she would make a much better elf, so now the dead sister is Tokiko from FY, who you never really see anyway, so it's all good. OK, let's begin!  
  
DISCLAIMERS - We don't own any of the characters in this story, (except the original ones) or the shows they came from.   
Clamp, Kodansha, Yu Watase, etc. etc. - they own it all.   
  


**********************************   
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 5

_FLORET SILVA  
__(THE NOBLE FOREST)_

By Elcyion Pitye and *Aeris Tiniel Mirime*  
********************************** 

  
  
  
Zachary awoke to the sound of birds chirping. As he opened his his eyes he found himself in unfamiliar woods. His entire body felt sore, and he tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing out here, but he was just so tired that he couldn't. Groaning, he put one hand to his head, but stopped when noticed that it was caked with blood. He propped himself up on one elbow, and found, upon further inspection, that most of the rest of his body was bloodied as well. He guessed he must have been out here on an errand and been waylaid by bandits. Zachary he knew he needed to find a place to clean himself up. Despite the angry protest from almost every muscle in him, Zachary succeeded in standing. When he tried to get his thoughts in order, the first thing that came to his mind was the word _ Underground_ . Feeling a little better by this fragment of memory, but still a bit unsure of his purpose, he set out at a halting walk, hoping to find someone who could help him find his way.  
  
  
* * *  
  
A few days after the dance, Chelsea was taking one of her routine trips into the forests of Enigma to see how the trees and animals were doing after The Explosion. She was glad to see that some of the trees had started to bud again, and most of the animals were doing fine. After tending to a family of raccoons, Chelsea thought she heard human voices, a few yards away to the east.  
Slinking in that general direction so as to investigate, she came upon a clearing, where several of the Imperial knights were sitting and eating lunch. Startled, she shrank back into the cover of the trees to hear what they were saying. Maybe she could get some news of Sir Zachary if she listened. However, no comments on that subject were made. The men were discussing the lands beyond Amour. Chelsea heard talk of an estate just south of the river, and how some noble had possibly gone to live there.   
"Too bad they didn't mention Zachary," she thought to herself. Suddenly, a brilliant thought struck her. If nobles had gone south of the river before, maybe Zachary had gone there too. Chelsea was so pleased with this idea that she began to skip. Until she remembered something. The knights had said that group of nobles now owned Masque. If that were true, she doubted that they would just let any peasant come traipsing through, claiming she was looking for a wayward knight.   
She just had to find a way, though. Someone of authority could surely enter Masque if they pleased. But how was she going to get an authority to come with her on a wild goose chase? She only knew one noble, and that was Zachary. Sighing, she slowly walked towards her house, hoping she would come up with an idea by the time she got there.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Zachary stared at this strange new thing in front of him. It looked like the opening to a cave, but there was no back wall. Not only that, but there were carved decorations on the rocks forming the entrance. The knight thought for sure that this led to where he wanted to go - Underground. He was so glad to have found it, that after only preparing a torch, he headed off into the dark.  
  
After what seemed like a very long time, the black haired young man looked about in confusion. He had gone through the tunnel fully expecting to find his way home at the other end. But he must have gotten turned around somehow, because he was back out in the forest again.  
It was then he realized that maybe he would never find his way home. Not to mention that he was beginning to get tired. Even though he hadn't even been searching a whole day yet, his already hurting body was not willing to take much more abuse. Sitting down in frustration and fatigue, he moaned and laid his head in his hands.   
Just then, he became aware of the sound of running water. He looked and saw a small brook just a little way off to his left.. Deciding he was thirsty, he crawled over to it and drank greedily. He slurped the water and didn't care. That is, until he saw the shadow of someone fall over him from across the stream. He backed away defensively, preparing to fight, but saw that it was only a girl holding a basket of greens. Her auburn hair shone in what sunlight came in through the trees.   
She looked at him quizzically, but started suddenly as she examined him more closely. Zachary guessed she was not used to seeing bloody men lapping at streams during her normal days. But soon it was his turn to be startled as he noticed her ears. They were pointed, shaped like leaves. He couldn't ever remember seeing anyone with pointed ears. But then again, lately, he couldn't seem to remember much at all.  
"Adan_..._ " she whispered.   
Wondering what that was supposed to mean, he offered her a hello.  
"Hello," she returned.  
" Tell me lady, if you know, what place is this?"  
"This place is called Artaurion, but you, sir, are not a native son. Where did you come from, and how did you get here?"  
"I was..." he started, but stopped. He couldn't seem to think of where he came from. That was just because he was tired, though. Wasn't it?   
"Well, if you can't tell me that, at least tell me your name."  
"My name," he thought, "This should be easier." He opened his mouth to say it, but found he was unable to do even that. Sudden panic welled up inside him as he realized the farthest back he could remember was waking up all bloodied and bruised. He cast about wildly in his mind, sweat breaking on his brow, but still could not give an answer.   
The look on the girl's face changed slowly, as if comprehending something tremendous.  
"I, I don't know...." he said at last, and hung his head, as if admitting it had sealed the fact permanently. "I don't have any recollection except of what's happened to me today."  
"Well, I can imagine," she said, "looking the way you do, it probably got knocked right out of you." She reached out to take his hand, and helped him to his feet. "Come on, _ vanwadan,_ I'll help you find your way_ ."_  
Zachary was surprised that she accepted his confession so lightly. She never accused him of lying, never questioned what his motive might be, or if he even had one. For this he was grateful at least, since any questions she asked he would not have been able to answer. He really did not remember anything, and it scared him.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Chelsea opened the front door to her house and immediately called for her brother. As he appeared before her, she asked if he would like to go on a trip to Summit with her. She thought that since Chiriko went to school in Massif, a town right at the feet of Pinnacle Palace, he might know some of the courtiers there.  
"Uh, I guess," he said hesitantly.  
Chelsea smiled  
"But why?"  
The smile faded. She had to think fast. "I...well I..." she faltered, unsure of how much Chiriko knew, and debating whether she should tell him the truth. She decided the truth was too personal. "I heard there was an animal that was really badly hurt over there. You know, it got caught in a trap accidentally." she finished quickly, hoping Chiriko would believe her, even though she knew he probably wouldn't.  
Chiriko eyed her suspiciously, but to her relief, did not ask anything. Chelsea knew he would like to come, and would therefore not ask very many questions. That was why she suggested it.   
"But," he said, "Mother and Father would be angry at us if we left and didn't tell them, so we'll have to wait until they get home to ask."  
He looked up at his sister and asked; "Can this so-called "animal" wait for a little while?"  
Chelsea smiled again. So Chiriko really hadn't been fooled after all. Well, at least he wasn't going to reveal her secrets, and she could be thankful for that. "Yes," she answered, "I suppose it can."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The girl with red hair walked with him, supporting him against her shoulder, since he was far too weak now from his injuries and a full day of traveling. She walked and he limped, out of the forest into a rolling meadow dotted here and there with rather large houses. But these were not like normal houses. Their very walls were made of only a fine layer of filigree, with intricate carving all about. This elegant style had obviously been perfected over many, many years. The windows had no glass, and the trees around the outside extended their branches gently into the rooms. The girl led him inside one of the said houses, and took him to a small, sunny bedroom.  
"Mistress Caranithil," he said, having since learned his aide's name, "your houses are amazing. Where did your people learn such art?"  
She laughed. "We did not learn it, we have always had it. Besides, half of the time, we live in the trees."  
"Trees?"  
"Yes, we are elves after all."  
"Elves! Of course!" he thought to himself. "Her ears, (which by this time he had quite forgotten) her odd words and phrases.   
That must have been how I came out from that tunnel without finding an end. It was elven craft that did it."   
He didn't notice that she had left the room until she came back in, holding a water pitcher and a basin. She set them on the floor beside the basket she'd been carrying when Zachary first saw her. Mixing the plants in with the water, she made a sort of poultice.  
"All right, off with your shirt now," she said nonchalantly.  
"My what?! Excuse me miss, but...." he started, mortified, but he didn't have enough energy to protest for long.  
"How else can I tend to your wounds?" she asked evenly.  
"Oh, all right then," he laid down on the bed, suddenly exhausted. Weakly, he pulled his tunic up over his head. Caranithil gently took it from his hand and laid across the foot of the bed. She leaned over him and ran her hands over his multiple cuts and gashes. To Zachary, it felt like cool water rushing over him. He wondered at this, but remembered that she was an elf, and didn't worry about it more. At least he could remember that.   
Giving himself up to the girl's healing hands, Zachary contentedly closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Their parents did not get home until late in the afternoon, so Chelsea and Chiriko had to wait until the next morning to set out. Riding across Lea would take all day. That was only, of course, after they had convinced their parents that Chiriko needed to go over to his school for some reason or another. Chelsea couldn't remember what tale she made up, she was just glad that she was in Summit now. Chiriko led the way to the town square, but Chelsea felt the smallest bit silly that her little brother was showing her where to go.  
The place was buzzing. People were buying, selling, and trading at stands set up in the street and also in the shops run by the professional dealers. The air was filled with sounds of vendors praising their "exquisite" wares, customers asking for "something not so expensive", and every other typical market sound that Chelsea would have expected.   
Children were playing games in the corners, in front of doorways, and every available space. Here three girls were playing with a skipping rope, there a little boy was rolling a small wooden horse back and forth. Chiriko strode confidently to the livery stables, where a young dark haired man was inspecting the soundness of a small grey pony's front legs.   
"Hey Tomite!" Chiriko called cheerfully to the man, who's head snapped in their direction when he heard his name called. He was a knight, judging by his garb. And he certainly looked the part with a bow and quiver of arrows slung on his back. The most noticeable thing about him though, was his determined grey eyes. His eyes definitely stood out the most.  
He smiled when he saw Chiriko, and said said something to the old man holding the pony's lead. The old man smiled, nodded, and led the pony away, and Tomite began walking towards the kids.  
  
"He was friends with a knight and didn't tell me?" Chelsea was thinking, "Well, at least maybe his friend will know Zachary."  
"Hello there, Chiriko," Tomite said as Chiriko and Chelsea made it inside the stables. "What brings you here today?"  
"Oh, my sister just wanted to see what it looked like down here," the boy answered glibly.  
"And does she like it so far?" he asked, looking at Chelsea the while.  
"Well, what I really want to see is the castle, I've heard that it's really pretty on the inside," she was proud of herself for coming up with that on the spot. But she also felt bad, because it meant she becoming an expert on telling lies.  
"I think can help you out there," the knight said, smiling.  
"Oh, would you?" she asked innocently.  
"Sure, just follow me."  
Chiriko gave his sister a questioning glance, but followed the knight anyway.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Chelsea got alongside the knight, struggling somewhat to keep up with his large strides, even though he was not walking all that fast. "Sir, uh, Tomite. Before the Day War, did you ever know a knight named Zachary?"  
"Why, is he a friend of yours? A relative?"  
"No, just a friend, like you said."   
"Sorry miss, but although I have heard that name, I didn't know him personally."  
"Oh...all right then." Chelsea sighed. There went her chance to pull off her goal without having to actually go in front of someone important.  
"There's the palace," Tomite pointed to a massive mountain that loomed some distance ahead of them. Part of it appeared to be in the shape of castle. It was Pinnacle Palace, hewn out of the very mountainside itself. The great grey spires of rooftop rose up out of the peaks to pierce the clouds. Chelsea was impressed. "Even if I don't see the king, I think I'd still like to go inside a place like _that_!" she thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The former knight opened his eyes to see a young, sturdy tree waving its arms in the wind at his window. He could hear the rustling of the leaves clearly, since, if you will remember, there is no glass in elven windows.   
Suddenly, he became aware that a tall and silver haired youth was standing at the foot of his bed. But although this person appeared to be a young man, his eyes held an ageless wisdom. Zachary assumed this was an elf as well, but where was Caranithil?  
  
"Oh, _vanwadan_, you're awake!" she said cheerfully, suddenly blowing into the room as if carried on a breeze. "This is my brother, Ithilhir,"  
"I suspected as much," he smiled.  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
"Much better, thank you."  
It was her turn to smile. "I am glad to hear it."  
"Well, miss, I am glad to say it, if it makes you happy."  
She blushed a little, and remembering that her brother was in the room, abruptly changed the subject. "So, _mellon_, is your memory any better today?"  
"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."  
"Oh, don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure you'll find your way soon enough, and if you don't, you can stay here with us," she replied cheerfully. Secretly, she half hoped that he would not remember. She wanted him to stay.  
"For that I thank you," the other said, getting out of the bed. But suddenly he grabbed the bedpost and leaned heavily against it. His eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, and his knees buckled underneath him. But the strong arms of Ithilhir were around him in an instant, supporting him.. "Don't push yourself too hard," was all he said.  
Caranithil came around to help her brother. "Please get some more rest," she urged their charge as they lifted him back onto the bed. "You've not yet healed as well as I should have liked. I wonder what happened to you?" She was now mainly talking to herself and Ithilhir. The figure on the bed was again drifting into sleep.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Tomite led the siblings through several narrow, low roofed, hallways. "This isn't so great," Chiriko whispered to himself. But as soon as he said that, the hallway opened up into a magnificent indoor courtyard that was tall almost beyond imagining and spacious enough for at least two hundred people to stand together in a crowd.   
Both children gaped at the room they now found themselves in. Staring straight up, they saw the vaulted ceilings about two hundred feet above their heads painted with specks of gold, making it look like a night sky dotted with stars. All the walls had busts of ancient heroes carved into them. Moving their eyes down from the ,ceiling Chelsea and CChirikosaw the open ccorridorsof the upper floors railed with white marble banisters. Each hallway eventually fed into one of the three majestic staircases that went all the way down to the ground. At the base of each of the staircases, golden angel warriors stood tall and proud on the banister's end. In each of the four corners of the room, a thick pillar ran from the floor to the roof, and smaller, thinner pillars connected each of the upper floors to the one below it.  
Chelsea realized that her mouth was literally hanging open, and she quickly shut it, hoping no one had seen her. But she looked and saw Chiriko's knight, his arms folded across his chest and a smile playing on his mouth. Quickly, she looked away, not liking the looks he had been giving her since they met at the market.  
"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" he said as he walked over to them.  
"I'll say," Chiriko replied. "Is this where the Emperor meets the people that come to see him?"  
"Oh no, but I'll show you the throne room if you'd like."  
"That would be fine!" Chelsea cut in quickly before her brother had a chance to say no.  
Tomite straightened up. "All right then, miss," he smiled, "I'll take you there."  
  
After walking up a few flights up one of the many staircases, the knight turned from the path and stepped onto the hallway floor. "It's just through those doors," he said, pointing straight ahead of them to two tall and heavy doors. Walking before his companions, he leaned on the doors with his hands and pushed them open. But he was shocked to see that Emperor Hikitsu was actually in there, reposing on his gilded throne. It appeared he was about to entertain several important looking courtiers.  
  
"Forgive me, your majesty. I was not informed..." Tomite started, bowing an apology.   
"No need, my good Tomite," the king said, waving off the formalities. "You know you may have audience with me at any time."  
He smiled at Tomite, who relaxed a little. "I know, but I didn't want to interrupt you with these sight-seers."  
"Not at all, not at all," Hikitsu replied, getting up and walking over to stand by Tomite.  
  
Chelsea felt her stomach begin twisting itself into knots. So they were actually in the throne room now, and the ruler of the country was right in front of them. What better chance could she ask for? But she hadn't really expected to meet the Emperor himself!  
Tomite might be of some use, since he seemed to be on friendly terms with the emperor, but she couldn't really use him just to get favors from the king. So this thing - this plan of going to Masque - was all up to her. She alone would have to set it in motion. "Well, it's now or never," she thought. "Do it, Chelsea!" her mind shouted at her. "Better go before I lose my nerve entirely."  
  
As Hikitsu and Tomite were conversing, Chelsea, out of nowhere, dropped to one knee on the ground, and said quickly,  
"Forgive me, my lord Hikitsu, but I must ask a boon of you," Chiriko, Tomite, and Hikitsu, and all of the courtiers looked down at her in shock.  
  
"What would you ask of me?" the Emperor said slowly.  
"I know that one of your knights has been missing since the Day War, presumed dead, but I believe I know where to find him." she said  
"Which knight, and how would you know him?"  
"Zachary of Enigma, sire."  
"And of what use would this knight be to me? He would most likely be dead by this time."  
"Oh no, sire. He..well I..." Chelsea was stumbling, looking for an excuse. What was she supposed to say? She very well couldn't tell this deity that she had some silly crush on Zachary. She racked her brained one more time, and came up short.  
Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Her heart sank when she suddenly remembered the rumors of the Emperor's bad temper. She looked up fearfully, expecting to see some guard ready to haul her off, but instead looked into the shining eyes of Tomite. He smiled reassuringly at her, and then looked to his ruler.  
"Your majesty, I know this girl, and she would not speak hollow words. Zachary was...is a noble knight. Much skilled with the blade, and though he is from Enigma, he was ever a friend to our kingdom.." In a more earnest tone, he added, "Hikitsu, I believe you would come out the better for it, should you grant us leave to search for this knight."  
Chelsea was amazed. Tomite hardly knew her, and didn't know Zachary at all, but he told his lie with such smooth confidence and poise, that even she believed that he did know her knight. And he had done it all for her.  
"Tell me girl," Hikitsu spoke, "where do you say this Zachary is?"  
"Masque, your highness," she answered meekly, getting to her feet.  
"Masque," he said musing. "Enigman, too." After debating for a few seconds, he looked up and took a deep breath. "As a token of the friendship between our two kingdoms, I shall grant you leave to search for the man. You may take Tomite with you, and any other men that he sees fit to assist in your search."  
Relief flooded through Chelsea's whole body, and she happily grabbed Tomite's hand. He kneeled in front of the king and Chelsea followed his lead. Behind them, Chiriko quickly did the same, even though he felt somewhat foolish. He now knew why his sister had wanted to go to Summit, and it was embarrassing. In front of him, he heard Chelsea thanking the king with all the flowery language he could come up with. Tomite said his thanks as well, and pulled Chelsea up and out of the room before she embarrassed herself.  
As the throne room doors closed behind them, Chelsea laughed excitedly, shaking Tomite's arm up and down. "We did it! And I couldn't have done it without you, Tomite!" It was then that she realized that she was still holding his hand. Awkwardly, she let it drop, and averted her face from him. But she was surprised to hear Tomite laughing.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"_Randir, echuio..."_  
  
"Hmmmm?" The young man opened his eyes groggily and sat up slowly. He realized he wasn't in a bed like he thought he was...but outside somewhere. He was lying beside a pool of clear, splashing water, into which a waterfall fell from the rock formations several feet above. There were colorful flowers all about, circling the perimeter of the pool. He covered his mouth with his hand as he gave a great yawn.  
  
Caranithil laughed softly at his tiredness. "You fell asleep," she said simply. She was holding a bouquet of the exotic flowers, all of which he had never seen before. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself." She gracefully sat down next to him, setting the flowers on the ground, and brushed away the stray blades of grass from his tousled hair.   
  
His strength had been growing daily. He'd been staying with the _ithilchin_ for - how long had it been? The passing of time was hardly felt in elven lands, so he could not be sure. Caranithil had ever been by his side, keeping a vigilant eye on his progress. When she saw that he was strong enough, she had begun taking him out to see Artaurion and to meet other elves. The Elves called him Randir, which is Wanderer in their language. This particular day, she had taken him out to the _ Lanthir Lamath_ , The Waterfall of Echoing Voices. Birds chirped in their nests and trees swayed against the cool gentle winds.   
  
"It's rather peaceful here," Randir commented. Caranithil leaned back and propped herself up with her elbows, staring up at the clear blue sky. Randir watched her and found himself to be very fond of the elf. She let him into her home and took care of him. He would almost say he loved her...but there was something tugging at his heart, like he wasn't supposed to, like there was someone else, yet he couldn't remember anything about his life before that day.....  
  
"What are you thinking about, _mellon_ ?" Caranithil asked, seeing the distant look in his eyes.  
  
Randir shrugged. "I don't know...I think I'm remembering something. Do you think I'll get my memory back before the summer ends?"  
  
Caranithil frowned inwardly. Summer was coming soon, and if he left...then she wouldn't know what she would do. She felt so attached to him. But she knew that once he remembered his past, she was going to have to let him go, and she couldn't bear to see him leave her, after they'd been together so long, and she having nursed him back to health and everything.  
  
Luckily, Randir changed the subject. "What is the name of this place, again?"  
  
"This is _Lanthir Lamath_. Maybe I will tell you the stories about later." She stared at him for a while as he lay back down, putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes. Caranithil shifted to her side to face him. "Randir," she started.  
  
"Mm-hm?" he responded softly.  
  
"If you do get your memory back...would you just leave me?"  
  
Randir looked at her questioningly. "Leave you?" He spotted the saddened expression on her face and felt a little bad.   
  
"I mean... we would still be friends even if you went home, right? She was starting to blush  
  
He grinned at her affectionately. "Let's not worry about that now, Caranithil." He turned to look at the sky. "Let's enjoy the peace and quiet while we still have it."  
  
  
*********************************  
_ Caranithil_-red moon (Ruby Moon)  
_ Ithilhir_- moon lord (Yue)  
_ Artaurion_- Noble Forest (Get it? The chapter title, _Floret silva_, means "The Noble Forest")  
_Lanthir Lamath_ - Waterfall of Echoing Voices  
  
_ adan_ - a man  
_echio_ - awake (this is used as a command)  
_ithilchin_- children of the moon  
_mellon_- friend  
_randir _- wanderer  
_ vanwadan_- lost man  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Hoo-ah!!! It's finished!!!!!!! Broken computers, massive amounts of schoolwork, time-consuming extracurricular activities, deleted files, system crashes, final exams, band tryouts, Christmas shopping, then the return to school.....basically all of junior year..... has all conspired to keep this chapter from ever being finished. But I hope you liked it. I've worked my royal backside off trying to find time to get it done.   
I know it seems like this story is going off on random tangents and not really getting anywhere, but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that in the next chapter, everything will start tying back together again. Elcyion is working on it right now, and all the events are tightening up nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. VI Were diu werlt alle min

Disclaimers: If you think we own the wonderful FY or the magnificent CCS or the brilliant musical piece Carmina Burana, then you are really.... never mind.  
  
**********************************   
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 6  
  
_WERE DIU WERLT ALLE MIN__  
__(WERE THE WORLD ALL MINE)_  
  
By Elcyion Pitye and *Aeris Tiniel Mirime*   
**********************************   
  
"So, how old are you, Chelsea?" Tomite asked her as he, she, and Chiriko wandered the posh hallways of Pinnacle Palace.  
"Oh, I'm sixteen," she replied shyly, still feeling like such a filthy, idiotic peasant girl with no morals.  
The eighteen-year-old knight nodded. "You are of the right age to be finding a suitor..."  
The siblings shot him surprised looks. "Umm..." Chiriko started, unable to think of anything right to say. His sister blushed profusely, pretending to be marveled by the portraits of the king's ancestors on the wall next to her.  
A short-haired girl in a flowing, silk dress suddenly came running from the opposite direction and crashed into Chelsea, both falling to the floor.  
"Oh, my, I'm terribly sorry," said the pretty voice of the girl. Tomite helped her up.  
Chiriko helped Chelsea up. Chelsea muttered a sorry and readjusted her peasant skirt. She looked up at the person she crashed into, and realized that it was the heir to Empress Subaru's throne, Princess Sakura.  
She immediately fell to her knees and bowed. "Forgive me, Your Highness..." Tomite and Chiriko chuckled at Chelsea's frantic apology and then bent down on their knees out of respect.  
"Oh, get up, get up," Sakura insisted to them all. "It's all right, um..."  
"Chelsea, Your Highness."  
"Hah, Chelsea, you look to be no older than I am. Come, get up." She nodded at the two guys to do the same. She briefly touched Chelsea's shoulder. Then for some reason, a strange look came across her face as she teetered back. Chelsea glanced at her questioningly. "Highness?" she asked. The two guys didn't notice this, for they were busy talking about something idle.  
"....Nothing, it's all right," Sakura muttered. She wouldn't say this to the others, but she could feel something strange and powerful going through that girl's body... but what? It couldn't be..magic? But no, magic was evil, or so the Emperor said. But if it was. how could she, a princess, feel it? Did she have magic of her own? How was she going to hide this from her mother? From the rest of the kingdom? From Julian?  
Chelsea thought about the princess' actions. Then it came to her. Sakura had magic, but didn't know how to use it.  
"Majesty," she whispered, leaning in toward Sakura. "You'll need help keeping that under control. Something might go wrong."  
The princess looked at the villager carefully. "What are you talking about?"  
"Chelsea, His Highness might want us back in the throne room by now," Chiriko stated. He and Tomite started going back in the direction from whence they came. The two girls followed behind them, having a conversation of their own.  
"What brings you all to the castle?" Sakura asked Chelsea.  
The peasant girl felt embarrassed about telling this high, dignified noble about her search idea, but she didn't want to keep lying her entire life. "A friend of mine... Sir Zachary... he is missing and I want to find him in the Masque Fortress."  
"Hmm...." Sakura murmured, thinking. "Masque... I know that place... but hardly anyone from Amour ever goes there anymore. There is a rumor of a crazed woman living there."  
Chelsea's heart sank. "Oh..."  
"But like I said, it's probably a rumor. Those come by this side of the river every five seconds."  
Chelsea nodded. "So," she quipped, changing the subject, "Why are you here in Summit and not in Enigma?" Idiotic question, Chels! "I mean, I know we are all unified and everything and you don't have a reason to not be able to come to Summit, but I... oh, never mind." Don't belittle yourself more than you already did today!  
Sakura laughed softly. "Relax, I'm just here to see Julian. I was running because some new flowers had bloomed in Lea, ones that had never been there before, and I was desperate to show him their beauty." She shrugged. "But they can wait," she continued. "Those things probably got trampled by horses or picked carelessly by young children by now."  
Chelsea smiled good-naturedly. "Those were my doing," she whispered, making sure the boys in front of them didn't hear them.  
The princess' jaw dropped slightly. "Are you serious?" she exclaimed, making sure she wasn't too loud.  
The other girl nodded. "For several reason, one of which I thought Amour would need something beautiful to cheer them up..." she suddenly looked away, remember how she also did it out of depression from losing Zachary...  
"They are so beautiful! You impress me, Miss Chelsea," Sakura said in an excited whisper. Then she turned more serious and added in an even softer tone, "So... is this what my magic is about?"  
"So you're admitting it now?" Chelsea said good-naturedly. "It's quite similar, actually, milady. But you need to be apprenticed. You can't just go around with untrained magic. You have to learn to keep it in absolute secret, first of all. I can help you, if you'd like."  
"That would be nice." Sakura was still hesitant about dealing with an outlawed practice.  
"Where are you two going?" Tomite called to them. He and Chiriko were standing in front of the throne room doors again, but Chelsea and Sakura were so busy talking that they had almost gone down another hallway instead.  
"Oh! Haha, silly us!" Sakura laughed as she and Chelsea hurried to Tomite and Chiriko as the doors opened again.  
  
* * *  
  
Nikki sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She was going over her and Soi's plan in her head again, making sure it wouldn't backfire for any reason.  
Soi smiled down at her as she bought two fresh apples for the girl and herself. "Ready to wreak havoc today?" she asked Nikki as they pushed past the regular crowds at Massif.  
"Mistress Soi..." Nikki began.  
"Please, I've told you many times. Just call me Soi. We are friends, remember?" She laughed.  
"Soi," the girl started again, "I don't know if I can do this... many people can get hurt... they might die."  
The woman paused. "Don't you want them to feel the same pain you felt when these people accused your kind family of being hateful murderers? Of those students you've told me about? The ones who have teased you nonstop?"  
It was funny that Soi would mention that, for Nikki had spotted Chiriko at that moment, walking with his sister Chelsea and a knight she had never seen before walking past them. Nikki quickly and clumsily turned away and toward the clay pots display nearby, pretending to be interested in them.  
Soi didn't seem to notice Nikki's nervousness. "It may seem extreme now," she continued, "but you will see it my way soon. The pain of loneliness and loss is unbearable, isn't it?"  
As smart as Nikki was, she still didn't protest against Soi. She nodded and took a somber bite out of her apple. Maybe the plan wasn't so bad. There was no one else to fight for, anyway, probably except Chiriko, but she and Soi might not even get to them. "If it's the only way," she finally replied her voice barely audible.  
There was something eerie about the way the ex-knight smiled that Nikki didn't catch. "It's good that we understand each other," Soi muttered calmly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, you three came without me calling for you," Hikitsu greeted Tomite, Chiriko, and Chelsea. He saw the princess behind them. "Oh, and you are here too, Princess."  
Sakura curtsied politely. "I would like to join them in their quest." So I can at least learn about my powers, even if I won't use them" she added in her head.  
Prince Julian and Sir Hotohori, who were standing nearby, only looked at her sharply. The emperor looked displeased, but didn't say anything on the contrary.  
"As you have noticed, I have two knights with me. They're here to help you," Hikitsu went on, "unless Tomite doesn't agree with my choices... But Julian and Hotohori both know this land extremely well, and I think they both know who your Zachary is."  
Sakura beamed excitedly at seeing Julian, but didn't make a move toward her fiancee. It would look quite out of place right now.  
Tomite nodded. "I have no objections, Sire."  
"Meilin should be bringing Li in here any second," Hotohori replied. "That page could use some outdoor experience. His master is healing quite fast and is currently running the smith shop again, so there isn't anything difficult for that boy."  
"That's good," Sakura said. She remembered the smith and his apprentice. The latter, especially. He was coming, too? Already, the noble was starting to have a bad feeling. She remembered how she felt upon meeting him, how she was so entranced. And since both boys were going on the trip, she wasn't sure how things would turn out, since she found herself to be falling for a mopey village boy but still in love with the gentle heir to Summit's throne.  
"I guess all we can do for right now is wait," Julian spoke up. Everyone else nodded. As the others congregated, Julian pulled Sakura into the corner of the room. "We need to talk," he said seriously.  
Sakura nodded. She had a feeling Julian would disapprove of her coming along.  
"A lady like you shouldn't be out with the men in the wilderness," Julian began. "You should be in the safe interiors of a home, Sakura. I don't want you getting hurt out there."  
"What? You think that I am oblivious to that, Julian?" Sakura asked. "That I'm helpless and defenseless? I think I am capable of holding on my own."  
Julian knew that was true. "Well..." he started, unable to argue. He sighed as he looked at his love. "Why do you want to go, anyway?"  
In her most innocent tone, she lied, "That Chelsea girl could use another girl to talk to, besides, I hate how you're always out somewhere."  
"Fine," Julian responded. "Even though I still don't want you to go..."  
Sakura giggled and jumped into his arms. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.  
Julian only rolled his eyes, smirking. "Just stay with us. Don't wander off. Ever."  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know...." Li started as he followed Meilin up the stone steps of Pinnacle. "Do I really have to start training now? I mean, can't they let me finish learning how to be a blacksmith first?"  
"Come on, Li," she pleaded. "This will be good for you. Staying cooped up in that little shop is not good for you. You need a breath of fresh air--"  
"Hmph. That's why we have open-air markets," Li grumbled.  
They both reached the front doors. A heavyset guard was standing there, still and expressionless. He most likely knew her, for he gave the raven-haired girl a nod and let the two of them pass.  
"So how close are you and your cousin?" Li asked as she lead him through the same halls Chelsea, Chiriko, and Tomite had walked before.  
"Me and Julian? Very close. He used to tutor me with my studies," Meilin answered. "He was pretty smart when he was in school."  
"Oh..." Li didn't say anymore. He started noticing the beauty of this castle, and gaped at everything in sight. The furniture, the large portraits, the ceilings... even the doors.  
Meilin noticed his awe and laughed. "That's right, I've never taken you here before, huh?" She reached the throne room and opened the door a crack. Li stood behind her, uncertain of how to act in such a place.  
She opened it wider and beckoned Li to follow her in. There they found two peasants, who look to be brother and sister, a knight Li had never seen before, Sir Hotohori, Emperor Hikitsu, Prince Julian, and....  
Princess Sakura.... Li thought, his eyes frozen on her.  
Meilin could see the lovestruck look in his face and felt her heart sink. "Uncle," she announced pleasantly, "I'm here. Do you need me for anything else?"  
"No, no, Meilin. Go on with whatever other errand you have in mind," Hikitsu replied. "We do have some superb apple turnovers. If you'd like, you could go get some from the dining area."  
Well, he seemed to be in a good mood that day. She curtsied. "Will do, Uncle." She turned to leave, but before she did, she stepped up to Li, smirking inconspicuously at Sakura, and kissed him on the cheek. I will make sure nothing gets between me and Li, she vowed. "See you later," Meilin said to him, heading out the door.  
Li just kind of stood there, wondering what just happened. It wasn't like her to openly kiss him like that, especially in front of royalty and more importantly, her uncle.  
Sakura for a second looked kind of hurt, but shook it away. Why should she be jealous of Meilin? She had Julian. But still, she thought sadly. My heart is saying something else...  
"Well," Hikitsu spoke, trying to find another topic. "The day is still young." He turned to Julian. "Show the page where all the weapons are. He needs to find a good one when we go in the morning."  
Julian nodded. "Yessir. And how about Chelsea and Chiriko?"  
"I'll have Chichiri show them to the guests' wing."  
Chelsea almost died. She was going to actually sleep in Pinnacle Palace?! She was completely speechless.  
"That's not necessary, Sire," Chiriko replied. "Don't waste your time on us--"  
"Oh, no, we mustn't waste any time on you, your sister, and Li having to arrive here again later. It would be much easier if you stayed here. Don't worry, we have the proper things for you," Hikitsu explained.  
"And we'll have Terada tell your parents," Julian piped up. "So that they won't worry."  
"Okay, everything's good and settled," Hikitsu declared, satisfied. "I'll be in my chambers if you need me." He left.  
"Let's go, Li," Julian told the page.  
Li looked dismayed. He didn't want to be around Sakura's beloved prince. He could feel jealousy rising up inside of him, but he followed Julian out the door, anyway.  
"Actually, we don't have to have Chichiri show you. I can do it myself," said Tomite when he, Chelsea, and Chiriko were alone again. "My room's near the guests' wing, anyway."  
"Sure," said Chelsea.  
So the two siblings followed the esteemed knight through many corridors, each section of the castle more beautiful than the next. Chiriko was able to keep his composure; his dear sister was not. She stopped every few seconds to gape at something. Chiriko had to pull her along most of the time, to keep her from embarrassing the both of them.  
"Here we are," Tomite declared, stopping at a long, wide hallway. The wall was of white marble and the floor was of plush, maroon carpeting. A couple of servants passed through the hallway, coming in to either dust the rooms or help some of the other royal guests.  
"I think all the rooms on the left are empty, if I recall," Tomite said. "So each of you may have your own room. Just holler at a maid or butler if you need anything."  
"Okay," Chelsea replied absently, still amazed.  
"Goddess, Chels, you should get out more often, "Chiriko whispered to her. "You seem to be getting culture shock."  
"If you need me, then you can go out those glass doors, see?" The warrior pointed to a large set of doors to their right. The two kids followed his finger. "Go all the way down that stone bridge and into that hallway at the end of it," he continued, "I'm the first room on the right. I'll be going now. See you at sunrise." He waved at them and headed away.  
"Sunrise is pretty early..." Chiriko groaned. "That's like five or six in the morning..." He turned to complain some more to Chelsea, but his answer was a door near him being shut. She had already disappeared into a room.  
  
* * *  
  
Julian took out a key from his pouch at his belt and unlocked two tall, wooden doors out in the back behind the castle. Beside him, Li sighed heavily. It was a long walk just to get there, and he was exhausted. He wondered if he'll even last a day out searching for that fortress....  
Julian walked into the room. "Come, Li," he said. "This is where we store all our weapons. There are all sorts of bows, arrows, swords... anything you want." He noticed that Li was still standing outside the room. "Hey, what are you afraid of, page? Choose a weapon. Get something good."  
It's not fear. It's unconditional hatred for you, bastard, Li thought as he reluctantly entered. He mentally kicked himself. That was really low. The prince didn't deserve that comment, but still, as hard as he may try, Li can't like him.  
The apprentice/page wandered to where the swords were and looked all of them over. As he did so, without really thinking, he spoke up. "So, how are you and the princess doing?"  
Julian seemed surprised at the question. "Oh, we're doing just fine. We are unsure of when to marry, though."  
Li nodded slightly, smirking. "Cute. A prince and a princess... living happily ever after..."  
Julian didn't like the younger boy's tone of voice. "Excuse me?"  
Li just walked on out. "I'll stick to my Mast Axe, thank you very much." He was gone.  
Julian glared after him, wondering why he was so rude. "That little pauper," he whispered angrily. He had no right to speak to a noble like that. Disrespect them, and you get exile or get put in confinement. Or if someone went far enough as to kill or something similar, then you get tortured or executed.  
The prince gave Li three strikes. He used up one. If he did this twice more, then he'll be put in the dungeon, and Julian will make sure he gets the dirtiest one in the furthest corner. Li will pay....  
"Oh, Goddess..." Julian murmured. Short tempers? Irrelevant punishments for small things? "I'm turning into my father..." The person he least wanted to be.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a clear, beautiful day, and Chelsea was in a small wooden boat, alone, rowing across a lake to Masque Fortress. It was a magnificent castle, but it was covered in shadow, leaving it in mystery. Chelsea didn't have time to admire its majesty, like she usually would for any regal place, for she was in a hurry to see...  
"Zachary!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the forests surrounding the area. She squinted her eyes and like she expected, saw a figure in front of the castle's gates waving excitedly to her. She recognized his silver armor with the Enigman crest on it, and that beautiful sword he carried. His horse Avalanche was next to him, neighing calmly.  
Chelsea rowed faster, getting more impatient by the second. When she finally reached the shore, she jumped out of the boat and into her knight's waiting arms, laughing happily.  
"I've been waiting for you," Zachary said to her softly. He pulled away from her slightly, smiling. "Your love kept me hoping... and I realized how much I cared for you, too." He put his hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  
Chelsea could feel her heart pumping faster as she closed in the space between them.  
Unexpectedly, Zachary put his thumb on her waiting lips, stopping their would-be kiss. She looked up at him, confused.  
He gave her a strange smile, and Chelsea knew something was horribly wrong. Her unasked question was answered when she vaguely heard something get unsheathed. She wanted to move so badly, but something was keeping her in place. She couldn't even move her head to look down at what he was doing. She then felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She gasped, the burning sensation unbearable. She still couldn't go anywhere. She moved her eyes to Zachary's face and saw an evil smile on his face. "I really do care for you, Chelsea," he told her. "But obviously, not enough."  
"No!" she tried calling out, but instead, blood came out of her mouth, mixed with the tears that ran down her face. Zachary dug the sword deeper into her heart, literally tearing it apart.  
She felt her breath leaving her. She was going to die. Her knees were weak, but for some reason, she stayed in the same position she was in, staring at him, unable to see what was happening to her.  
Zachary pulled the sword from her, and she saw it, bloodied, but still bright and glorious. He sheathed it and stepped up to her, so that they were at the same distance as they were before.  
Gasping for breath and wincing in pain, Chelsea whispered, "I love you...Zachary..."  
But he didn't reply. He just snickered as he pushed her backwards into the lake.  
And all Chelsea could see was water and blood mixed together as she drifted to the bottom... and Zachary staring down at her from the shore....  
  
"Chelsea."  
She opened her eyes to a male voice calling her. She found herself in her nightgown, back in her bed, sitting up, with someone's arms tightly around her. Her face was buried in his bare shoulder. "Zachary...?" she asked hopefully, her voice muffled.  
"No... it's Tomite," the other person said softly. He let go of her, but kept his hands on her arms. His hair was messy from sleep and was shirtless. He wore an old-looking pair of breeches. Chelsea blushed a little, but luckily Tomite didn't notice.  
"Must have been some nightmare," he guessed, judging from the tears that still stained her cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve.  
Wait... Chelsea thought. "How did you know...?"  
"That you were having a bad dream?" he finished for her. He shrugged. "I don't know, it's just... I guess, a feeling... a really strong one."  
Chelsea figured that she probably just accidentally used magic to reach out to him while she was sleeping. "Oh..." was all she said.  
"Do you want to tell me?" he asked.  
Chelsea remembered how real the pain in her dream felt. "No... no, I'll be okay," she replied. She didn't want to remember it. She laid her head against her pillow. "I'll be going back to sleep now," she said. She didn't really want to, but her eyes suddenly felt really heavy.  
Tomite stood up but didn't leave the room. "I'll stay here." He smiled at her. "Just in case. We still have a couple more hours to kill, anyway."  
Chelsea didn't object. She was too tired. The villager turned to her side and fell into a deep, dreamless, but more peaceful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
So there they were. The group of nobles and one village girl on their way to search for a missing knight who might even be dead. But that peasant girl was so certain that he was alive that they had to believe her.  
Tomite, Chiriko, Li, Prince Julian, Hotohori, as well as Princess Sakura, and of course, Chelsea, were getting ready to leave Pinnacle Palace for the journey to the mysterious castle near Porcelain.  
"I'm not sure about this trip," Sakura told Chelsea that morning as they watched the males saddle up their horses.  
"What if you release some magic you can't control, my lady?" the other replied. "What will you do then? The Emperor will surely execute you, even if you were promised to his son. If you stick with me, I can teach you how to keep the magic under wraps."  
Sakura frowned. She still didn't want to go out in the wilderness. She has never been there without an entourage of guards, but the only thing she can do is trust the villager.  
"Let's go!" Julian exclaimed, helping Sakura mount Tornado. He climbed up behind her.  
"Chelsea, you're riding with me," Tomite said, beckoning the girl over.  
Li and Chiriko, being male, rode their own horses, Echo and the siblings' horse, Ciel. A lady was supposed to have a man ride with her as opposed to having her own horse, unless she was a warrior, like Soi.  
Tomite put Chelsea on his rusty-colored horse, Autumnfire. "How was your sleep?" he whispered to her as he mounted.  
"Not bad," she answered, grinning. After her second sleep, worries about her bad dream were gone. Now her heart was filled with determination. Zachary, here I come!  
Julian and Sakura and Tomite and Chelsea were the ones to lead the group. Chiriko and Li were settled in the middle, and Hotohori upon Siren, brought up the rear. Together, they all set foot toward the bridge leading to southeast of the river.  
  
* * *  
  
A violet-haired woman sauntered that morning from her chambers to the main hallway of her abode. "Come on, everyone!" she called to her many servants. "I have a feeling we will be having guests today. This place is filthy! We haven't had visitors in so long! Oh, I'll even help clean!" She started rushing for a mop for the dirty floors in the lobby.  
An upset servant trudged past her. "But ma'am, how would you know there would be people coming? You haven't used your magic in so long..."  
"I just know," was the reply. She pushed her waist-length braid from her shoulder. "Now, we have a lot to do. Get to it. You can start by helping in the kitchen."  
The servant sighed and walked slowly away, giving her a lazy wave. The woman took no notice of the mopey boy and continued with her errand.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been nearly five hours of traveling. The place was certainly hard to find. Tall, bushy trees in the south hid everything from view. They covered up more sunlight than the ones in Engima did.  
When Chelsea spotted the lake up ahead, she rejoiced. She was the only one with enough energy to do so, for everyone else was exhausted from the trip.  
During the trip, when they took their hourly rests, Hotohori and Tomite would take time to help Li in weapon-fighting, while Julian and Chiriko sat around near where the horses were settled, talking about current events. Sakura and Chelsea sneaked off into the thick woods and worked on Sakura's magic, which Chelsea was proud to say, was improving a lot in just a short amount of time. Now the princess could scrye in a pool of water, feel the emotions and thoughts of some of the smaller animals, and cast a simple barrier spell.  
But it wasn't all teaching and learning. The two would sidetrack every once in a while, gossiping about some person in some village. They were becoming fast friends.  
Li had trouble paying attention to his training. There Hotohori was, trying to give him tips on maneuvering his spear, but he kept drifting off. He could sort of hear Tomite scolding him, but he just didn't want to pay attention at the moment. He wondered where Sakura went. Meilin didn't even come to mind.  
So, now they had reached their destination. Everyone stopped at the edge of the lake. Tomite and Chelsea dismounted.  
"Oh, how are we going to get across?" Chelsea asked sadly. "The water doesn't look that shallow..."  
"There has to be a way," Tomite said, looking around for a boat or something..  
"Hey, look!" Hotohori cried from his horse. He pointed far across the river. There, a large boat was drifting toward them, just enough for the seven of them.  
"It looks like these people have been expecting us," Julian concluded. "Seems eerie." He and the others hopped off their horses and tied their reins to some nearby trees.  
The boat arrived, wading in the soft currents of the lake as it traveled to the journers. Everyone just kind of looked at each other, looked at the boat, and, seeing that it seemed safe enough, loaded into the thing, still wary.  
  
* * *  
  
Nikki really didn't know what Soi was doing. She followed as the ex- knight hastily went through the woods. The girl knew this wasn't really part of their plan...  
"Believe me, Nikki, I know what we're doing," Soi said to her, as if reading her mind. "This is just a little extension of our plan."  
"Okay," Nikki replied, not really thinking about it.  
They reached the end of the forest. Soi leaned her back against one of the trees, trying to conceal herself. Her accomplice did the same, although she didn't know why, until she heard faint voices. She took a quick peek and saw that Chiriko was part of a group of nobles muttering amongst themselves, getting on a big rowboat.  
Nikki felt her face grow warm and turned away quickly. What was he doing here? Is he going to fall for whatever scheme Soi randomly came up with? What's going to happen? All these thoughts ran through her mind. In her heart, she knew that she certainly didn't want to hurt Chiriko, but at the same time, her mind told her that this would be vengeance for his teasing, for all those times he made her feel an inch tall. And being the intellectual person she was, Nikki chose to follow her brain rather than her emotions.  
"Come, we can wait for them out here," Soi called as the passengers on the boated rowed out of sight. She walked up to one of the horses, Siren, and petted her muzzle. The horse whinnied in protest, as if sensing the evil in Soi. "Oh, you stupid horse, I'm not going to do anything to you," Soi scolded her.  
Nikki just sat down just outside the woods, feeling dazed. She hadn't seen Chiriko in forever, and she couldn't get over that he looked different... more grown up. She could tell that he had gotten taller and that his voice was a little deeper. His light brown hair had been cut short to make him look more his age. She could have sworn that he was getting muscles. He should almost be fifteen by now.  
Nikki realized that her heart was beating fast. She took deep breaths, slowing her heartrate down. Why was she getting so worked up over Chiriko, anyway? He deserved to be "destroyed", as Soi put it. "What are we going to do, Soi?" Nikki asked.  
"Hm?" Soi looked up from petting Autumnfire. "Oh, something very subtle to spark something big. It requires a little acting on both our parts."  
The fourteen-year-old nodded.  
"It doesn't stray far from what you planned," Soi said. "It's just in a different setting, that's all."  
"It doesn't," Nikki agreed. She looked away absently. She still didn't feel that this was right, even though she told herself it was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think Zachary is really there in Masque?" Julian asked Chelsea as Hotohori and Tomite manned the oars.  
"I certainly hope so," Chelsea replied. She was starting to have doubts. What was everyone going to say if he wasn't there? They took this trip for nothing?  
They reached a dock on the other side. Everyone piled out of the boat and stared up at the beautiful Masque Fortress. A cobblestone path led to two magnificent black marble doors with silver door handles. The building itself was made out of that same black marble, with some moss growing on the side to indicate its age. There were two round towers at both end of the castle, each with a small, single oval-shaped window and a black, cone- shaped roof.  
"A castle... with black marble..." Sakura murmured as the group walked down the winding path. "Very impressive..."  
"It is," Chelsea agreed.  
None of the journers had to knock on the door when they reached it, for someone had burst through it. Everybody jumped back in surprise. At the door was a beautiful, smiling purple-haired woman in a flowing, lavender dress, with a fan in her hand to match. "So, you've finally come," she said in a smooth, alto voice. "I knew you all would show up. We prepared for your arrival."  
"You have?" Hotohori questioned, surprised. "Are you the owner of the castle?"  
"Yes, I am. The person who owned this place before me was Count... oh, I forgot his name. But I bought it after that poor soul died."  
"May I ask your name, ma'am?" Tomite asked politely.  
"Of course, you need my name! How rude of me! I'm Countess Nuriko, and this is my extravagant abode." She gestured to the front lobby, where a regal double staircase was. The steps had violet carpeting and a golden serpent statuette at the middle banister's end. On either side of the stairs were two wide hallways with sparkling chandeliers on the ceilings.  
"This is a marvelous place," Julian commented.  
"Thank you," said Nuriko. "Now if you follow me, we will talk. I may have known that you were coming, but I don't know exactly why."  
  
The countess led them into the dining area, a spacious, glorious room with a long white table, a beautiful chandelier, and a bouquet of white roses in a transparent vase. The walls were adorned with different shields of unknown knights. The Amourites took time to stare while Nuriko ordered some servants to get them some cake.  
"None of this is necessary, madam," Tomite spoke up.  
"Nonsense. I didn't make them bake these desserts for nothing."  
All of them sat down. Julian and Sakura next to each other, Li between her and Hotohori. Chiriko was positioned across from Julian, next to his sister Chelsea. Tomite sat beside the teenage girl, and Nuriko took the seat at the head of the table, for it was her home after all.  
"Where do you get these shields, Countess Nuriko?" Chelsea asked meekly.  
"Hm? Those ol' things?," Nuriko asked. "Oh, I don't know. They were still here when the owner before me, the first one ever, to be exact, passed away. Maybe he had been a knight and had friends from distant lands who were knights... or maybe he just likes collecting them..."  
"She talks a lot, no?" Hotohori whispered to Li, who nodded slowly.  
"But anyway," the countess went on as the servants came by with the cakes, "What brings you here? Looking for something?"  
That's when the entire table looked at Chelsea. Nuriko did too, wondering why everyone else did.  
Chelsea cleared her throat and blushed, feeling very self-conscious. "Um, well..." Her face colored even more. She didn't like everybody staring at her. "There's..."  
"There's a missing knight from our empire," Tomite finished for her. "He was a close friend of ours and we were hoping he had possibly ended up here."  
The braided girl sighed with relief as the others turned their attention elsewhere.  
"Sorry, but you seven are my first guests... ever," Nuriko said sadly. "And I doubt he would be able to sneak in. There are only two doors. And plus, my psychic powers would've sensed his presence."  
Everyone exchanged glances at the mention of magic powers, but since Masque technically didn't belong to Amour, they all silently agreed not to say  
He's not here, Chelsea thought sadly. Her vision started to blur. It was hopeless. Where could he be? She refused to believe he was dead... even if it were true. But, Fortuna... where is my Zachary?  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Chels," Sakura said sympathetically, feeling for her friend.  
Chelsea felt someone grab her hand underneath the table. She froze. She knew for sure that it wasn't her brother. Tomite... she thought absently. It made her feel better, so she successfully dried her tears. Then the villager squeezed his hand as a thank-you and let go. Even though they had known each other for barely two days, she trusted him completely. He had been so good to her and Chiriko...  
"So, what now?" Julian asked. "If Zachary isn't here, where else could he have gone?"  
"Yeah, he could be anywhere," said Chiriko.  
Nuriko thought about it. "Well..." she began, "there is this Elvish settlement, but it's really hard to find. You won't see it on any map. I don't even know the name of it. Who knows if it even really exists or not?"  
"But there has to be a way," Chelsea declared. She wasn't going to give up on him so easily. "Do you know anything about this Elvish place?"  
"What do I know?" Nuriko pursed her lips together. "Not much... some people claim that the elves who live there are advanced in technology and magic... but I don't know if they have taken in any stray travelers. Also, I don't know where it is..."  
Julian stood up and bowed to Nuriko. "We don't have much to do here anymore," he said, "but thank you for your time and attention."  
"Oh, it's no problem, Your Majesty," the countess replied.  
"Wha--? How did you know I was--?" The prince was taken aback.  
Nuriko winked. "I just do." She watched as the rest of the group started getting up from their seats. "Hold it. Don't tell me you are all leaving already."  
"Ma'am, we have more than enough information to continue our journey," Sakura said to her. "We thank you for everything."  
"Don't be in such a hurry," Nuriko responded. "Feel free to wander around the fortress if you care to. This used to be a fort when invaders from another land attacked Chalice and causing its downfall."  
"I know that story," spoke up Hotohori. "And after the downfall, those foreigners fought onward until... the elves came. Then they gave the land back to the surviving people and they rebuilt it, naming it New Chalice..."  
"So, anyway," Nuriko quipped, smiling. "Go ahead and look around. Don't get lost, though. I'll see you all again someday." And with that, she walked away to her chambers, a couple of maids following behind.  
Everyone did as they were told and began touring Masque. Sakura left Julian's side to go wander by herself. Li took this opportunity to catch up with her. He had been silent the entire time they were all at the table. It was in Li's nature to do so. He wasn't much of a talker in groups. He was more into one-on-one conversations. Like now.  
He touched her shoulder. "Princess..."  
She turned to face him slowly. "Oh... Apprentice Boy..."  
He smiled slightly. "I have a name. It's Li."  
She turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I do remember you told me that a while back." She was embarrassed. How could she forget this handsome boy's name?  
"How are you?" he questioned, stepping forward, closing the space between them.  
Sakura continued to blush. "I'm fine..." Why is my heart beating so fast? she thought in wonder. Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden? "How about you? I hope your knight-training is going well."  
"It is, I guess," he replied. He noticed that Sakura's face was a deep pink color. "Why are you blushing?" he teased, smirking.  
"What?!" She whirled around so Li wouldn't see her. "I wasn't blushing. I was just feeling a bit feverish, what with our all-day trek and all.."  
Li playfully grabbed her by shoulders and made her face him. "It's me, isn't it?" he joked. "You think I'm quite the gentleman, huh?"  
Sakura suddenly realized that his hands had moved to her waist. She was practically in his arms now. She just stared up at him, that same feeling she had back in the village when she first me him entrancing her. She knew he was feeling the same, for she could feel his heart pounding. "Actually," she started softly, "I think you are." That's when she leaned into him and kissed him, her hands grabbing part of his tunic. Li pulled her closer and kissed back, not thinking about the possibility of Julian seeing them.  
Oh, no, Sakura thought, and suddenly pushed Li away from her. He looked down at her questioningly. "I can't betray Julian," she told him apologetically. "And I don't think you'd want to betray Meilin." She glanced down at the promise ring on her finger  
The apprentice closed his eyes, touching the necklace around his neck. That's right... Meilin... "Yeah..." he murmured. "But--" he opened his eyes. "I can't help this, you know? I'm falling for you..."  
She grabbed his hand and held it. "And so am I... but... it's just not meant to be..."  
Julian came around the corner and saw his Sakura holding that page's hand. He narrowed his eyes. Strike two. He was about to walk forward and give them a piece of his mind... but then abruptly decided not to. Julian went back out of sight and walked around the corner again, pretending not to suspect anything. "Sakura, love," he called. "We are all leaving now."  
The princess jumped and dropped Li's hand. She hadn't expected him to come by. Li gulped and looked away.  
"Come on," Julian stated, beckoning the two.  
Sakura sighed. "I hope he doesn't suspect anything. Let's go, Li." She and the brunette started following the prince.  
  
* * *  
  
"His Majesty said that we were going to the Summit library to research before we do any more of our search parties," Tomite was saying to Chelsea, Chiriko, and Hotohori as they loaded the boat.  
"That's good," Hotohori replied. "It will make things a lot easier."  
Julian, Sakura, and Li arrived then and loaded, too. "Let's head back to Pinnacle," Julian declared. And so the group did.  
As they rowed on and came closer to the land opposite Masque, they were aware that there was someone waiting for them. Li, who sat in the front, leaned forward and squinted his eyes. "Who could that over there be?" he pondered out loud.  
"They don't look to be on our side," Chiriko remarked from behind him.  
Nothing more was said, since they were still too far to come to any valid conclusion.  
"Hey... that girl looks familiar," Chelsea suddenly said from the middle of the rowboat, pointing to a dark-haired person on her right. She stood straight, with her chin up, expectantly.  
Chiriko came to a realization as he followed his sister's finger, feeling sick to his stomach. He stared wide-eyed at the girl standing near the horses. It couldn't be her. But... those glasses, the straight dark hair, that black dress she always wore... "It's Nikki, dammit!" he cried. "What is she doing all the way out here?"  
"Oh... a classmate of yours..." Chelsea responded, recognizing her. "Nikki... didn't you tell me you couldn't stand her?"  
Chiriko didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out why she was there, but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.  
"What could she want?" Julian wondered. Sakura shrugged. Tomite and Hotohori didn't say anything; they were busy rowing the boat.  
  
* * *  
  
Nikki stood emotionlessly and watched as the boat came closer to her, keeping the scheme in mind. Fool the Summit royalty into thinking that Enigma was in charge of some kind of conspiracy against them. This would fuel a civil war, and Soi's revenge will be satisfied. Then both kingdoms will fall, and Soi will make sure that she take over the land and rule her new kingdom.  
The Amourites docked and got out of the boat. She tried not to notice how good Chiriko looked now as he came running up to her.  
"Hey..." he greeted. "What's up with you? What are you doing out here?"  
  
This was when Nikki launched into the act she had rehearsed with Soi, who by this time had hidden herself in the forest. She didn't want to blow her cover of the innocent, amnesia-stricken ex-warrior. Nikki forced her body to begin shaking all over, as if she had just seen something terrible. "Don't come near me!" she said as Chiriko got closer to her.  
He stopped a few paces away, puzzled. But then he remembered how terribly he had treated her back in school, and figured she had a reason for not wanting to speak to him. "Nikki, look. I'm sorry for the way I acted at school."  
""Who said anything about school? " she stopped him. "Besides, that was nothing compared to what you've done this time."  
"This time?" Chiriko cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"The beast, the ambush.  
"Beast, ambush? Nikki, what in the world are you talking about?"  
"I saw it, Chiriko! I saw a horrible monster roaming this part of the forest just now, and it was heading out to fields, were you all would be traveling right now if I hadn't been able to stop you here and warn you."  
The truth was that Soi had summoned the aforementioned beast earlier, and set him wandering in the direction of the lake. She had said its name was Ashitare.  
"So.you think that I had something to do with this monster?" Chiriko asked  
"Why else would you be traipsing around the countryside with so many Summit nobles?"  
"We were visiting Masque Fortress."  
Nikki made her eyes go wide at the mention of the place. "Masque?!" she asked in a horrified voice.  
Chiriko shrugged, not really seeing a problem with it. "It was my sister's idea," he said, pointing towards Chelsea "Miss Chelsea, why on earth would you take some of Summit's most beloved noblemen out to Masque, the home of a crazy old woman who uses magic? " Nikki lowered her voice on the last word, to emphasize the fact that magic was forbidden in Amour, and Chelsea had led everyone straight into a den of it.  
"First of all, she's not crazy," Chelsea replied calmly.  
"Yes, that's right," Sakura spoke up. "I had heard that rumor, but now that I've met the owner in person, I know that she is perfectly sane."  
"Answer the question, Chelsea." Nikki said, ignoring Sakura and still staring straight at Chelsea, who had no answer.  
By this time, however, everyone knew the basic story of Sir Zachary, even if they didn't know the whole truth behind it, and several people started to answer at once.  
"Let her answer me, if she can."  
"You heard what they said, Nikki. We're simply trying to find a missing knight."  
"But why not take Enigma nobles. You're from Enigma. Zachary was from Enigma. Why go out of your way by getting Summit nobles to follow you to Masque?"  
"Well, I - I didn't know any Enigma nobility, and Chiriko knew Tomite, so."  
Luckily for Nikki, Soi was able to use her magic to see into other people's minds. She had done it with Tasuki during the Day War, and she did it with Chelsea now. She looked into Chelsea's memories, and sent a telepathic message to Nikki of what she had found.  
  
"Chelsea, you didn't know that Chiriko knew Tomite when you went to Summit. He had just as much chance as knowing a Summit noble as you did an Enigman, but you still made the long journey to a whole different kingdom to recruit an escort instead of taking the simple trip down to your own castle. Why? What were you hoping to gain? Other than possible injury to your enemy kingdom, I mean." "I never said Summit was an enemy to Enigma!" Chelsea was getting angry with Nikki's implications. However, she knew that she didn't have an answer for Nikki's question. She really didn't know why she had gone to Pinnacle Palace when it would have been much easier to go to Sanctuary. In her fervor to find Zachary, she hadn't even thought about it. She was so anxious to believe that Chiriko might know someone in Summit, but how she regretted her rashness now! "You didn't have to. I saw for myself what you were planning to lead them into." "There you go again with that ambush nonsense," Chiriko said. "Don't you think if we had planned an ambush, it would've sprung by now?"  
  
At that moment, the Princess Sakura screamed and pointed a shaking finger to a spot behind Nikki's head. Nikki whirled around and everyone else followed her gaze, seeing a hunched, slavering creature about a hundred paces off. It had the body of a man but the face and fur of a wolf. Its glowing red eyes stared directly at the group. "That's the beast!" she shouted as the men drew their weapons. "The beast you peasant Enigmans sent from the depths of your dark forests to attack my country's dear ones!" By this time, Ashitare, attracted by all the commotion, had started running towards them, half of the time on two legs, and half of the time on four. It moved alarmingly fast for such a large animal, and reached the group much sooner than any of them would have expected. Chelsea readied her magic just in case, even though she really did not want to have to use it right here in front of everybody. She saw the monster headed straight for the Prince, who was somewhat occupied with the Princess cowering behind him. In a few seconds it would be on him.  
"Prince Julian, watch out!" she shouted, and shot a small flash of magic his way, hoping nobody would notice were it came from. She was just in time, for a barrier sprang up between Julian and the beast with only a few inches to spare. But the moment Ashitare collided with the wall, a brilliant white light flashed, and he disappeared. The stunned Amourites all looked each other in amazement. Julian still stood with his sword raised in front of him. "Occultist! Black mage!" Nikki started shrieking and pointing at Chelsea, her pitch rising with every word. Then she turned to the prince. "Your Highness, that girl sent her creature after you, then, once she was discovered, used FORBIDDEN ARTS to make it seem like she had saved your life."  
  
Chelsea looked frantically from Julian to Sakura to Hotohori to Tomite. "How can you believe such nonsense?! Your Highnesses?!"  
Sakura softened. "Chelsea..." She turned to her fiancee. "Julian, can't we--?"  
Under normal circumstances, Julian would have thought things over rationally. He would have remembered that he didn't really mind people using magic. But a lot had happened to him today. First it was all day trek in the hot sun, then not finding anything at the end of that trek. Then he comes to find out that some upstart peasant boy was trying to steal Sakura away, and succeeding. And now, someone was out for his life. None of this put him in a very rational or forgiving mood.  
  
"No, Sakura." he replied sternly. "I've had enough of these Engimans." He gripped Sakura's shoulder tightly, but not enough to hurt her.  
"Julian... I'm an Enigman," Sakura protested, removing his hands from her. "How about me?"  
He looked down at her. "You don't count. I've known you for a long time, so I know I can trust you, but those three.." He looked at Chelsea, Chiriko, and Li.  
Chiriko glanced at Nikki sadly. "Nikki..." he began. "You can't be serious...."  
Nikki wished she never heard those words. It wasn't what he said, but how he said it that made her feel horrible. But she would never let anyone see that. "Traitors..." she only hissed.  
"We aren't traitors!" Chelsea argued. "How can you believe this one girl when you have been out with the three of us?!" Tomite... don't you believe me...? Tomite?"  
The knight turned away with a scornful look on his face.  
She felt a pang in her heart she never expected to feel. "No, Tomite...not you, too...." she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Blinking them away, she walked over to Chiriko. "Well, we had better go. We must respect His Highness' wishes."  
"I'll come with you," Li said, giving Julian a death glare over his shoulder. And so, the three of them mounted their horses and rode away, feeling like they had just been run out of town on a rail. Everyone else stood completely silent, watching their retreating forms fade into the forest.  
  
Sakura stared at the empty air where the three once stood. Then she turned angrily to Julian. "Are you happy?! Happy that you did exactly what your father would've done?!"  
The prince was so offended at her words. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he shot back. "And don't you dare compare me to my bastard father!"  
"Don't say such filthy words!"  
While the two argued, Hotohori slumped against a nearby tree near Siren. He glanced at the upset-looking Tomite. "Is something wrong?" he asked him.  
Tomite patted Autumnfire idly and closed his eyes briefly in thought. Chelsea...."Nothing..." he replied quietly.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Booyaka! (To quote Selphie from FFVIII) Another chapter done! I hope we put some separate things together.... or at least tried to. Aeris and I are trying so HARD to make this story work!!! Please make us feel good by reviewing! ^___^;;; === exhausted from all the labor of thinking too much and smacking the computer... 


	8. VII Amora volat undique

*Hola. Here's the newest chapter of this little fic. Sorry if it took a while, but after this, the story's really gonna fly, b/c Pitye and I planned the ending of the story before anything else, so we everything mapped out, and we just have to put it down in words.  
  
*By the way, CCS, FY and all their characters aren't ours. They are Clamp, Kodansha's, and whoever else's that had a hand in making them.  
  
**********************************  
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 7:  
  
AMORA VOLAT UNDIQUE  
(THE GOD OF LOVE FLIES EVERYWHERE)  
  
By Elcyion Pitye and *Aeris Tiniel Mirime*  
**********************************  
  
"Chelsea, can you really use magic?" Chiriko asked as the trio traveled underneath the trees.  
"What would make you think that?" she asked back.  
"Well, there was the wolf creature, and then that big flash, and Nikki was saying that you..." he trailed off.  
"Don't tell me that you believed her. Besides, you know that magic is forbidden."   
"Technically though, it's only forbidden in Summit. Their Emperor passed that law, but our Empress never did. We only went along with it for the sake of harmony between us."  
"What's all this talk of "we" and "them"? They already think the three of us have got it in for Summit. There's no need to make it worse."  
"All I'm saying is that it won't really be our law until the prince and princess get married."  
"Chiriko, must you argue about everything?" Chelsea asked, exasperated.  
"I wouldn't turn you in, you know," he said in a surprisingly thoughtful voice. "In fact, I think magic is kind of exciting."  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that," she told him, lying again "It has nothing to do with me."  
* * *  
As one might imagine, all those involved in the Occult Lake incident would've liked to take a break from each other at about this time, but fate was not willing to leave them alone just yet, for Princess Sakura's seventeenth birthday fell just one week afterwards. At Subaru's bidding, every important person from the two kingdoms was invited to join the princess in her celebration, as well a few commoners who had special connections to the higher-ups. Chelsea was one such person.   
Sakura insisted on her coming as a special friend. She convinced Julian that even if Chelsea did use magic, at least it had been used in order to help him. She also brought up the fact that Nikki had been shrieking like a madwoman the whole time, and was probably not stable, especially after she had been shunned at the memorial service a while back, and if someone actually did have it in for the kingdom, there was a better chance of it being a publicly humiliated Alpine girl than a princess's friend. Julian finally conceded, but warned that if anything happened, Sakura should not associate with Chelsea anymore.  
  
When the day finally came, hundreds of people came with it. Festivities had been planned from morning until night. It was around noon, and Chelsea stood in one of the castle's side lawns with her back to the wall, silently watching all the people enjoying the carnival that been set up there. She became aware that someone had chosen to lean on the wallspace next to hers, and groaned inwardly when she saw that it was Tomite.  
"So Chelsea, are you still looking for Zachary?" he asked, staring straight ahead.  
She looked away. "Why should you care?"  
"Well, I care about what happens to you, and I want to help you."  
"You didn't seem too concerned back at Occult Lake."  
"That was because my prince was standing right there, and he wasn't very happy with you all. I didn't want to seem disloyal."  
"How nice for you. I was accused of being a witch and a traitor, but you got to preserve your dignity."  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to help you, but you know how Hikitsu's temper is. How do you think would he react if he found out one of his closest friends was supporting someone who he believed had made an attempt on his son's life?"  
Chelsea had to admit that Tomite did have a point. "All right, I guess can see where you're coming from," she said reluctantly.  
"Great," he smiled at her, "so what are you planning to do next?"  
"I had thought about trying to find the elvish settlement that Countess Nuriko was talking about."  
"The one that's not marked on any map? How in the world are you going to find it?"  
"Well, country people always know something about local legends, so I've been asking around Timbergrove in the north, which is where Countess Nuriko said the elves came from.  
"From Timbergrove?"  
"No, from the north."  
"Oh. Well, what did you find out?"  
"An old man told me that his father told him about a secret passage in the woods somewhere in the woods to the east of the town which would lead you to the elvish settlement."  
"All right, let's go then."  
"Right now?"  
"Sure, there's plenty of people here. Nobody will miss us"  
"But I've got to go home sometime, and this is going to take longer than the party will last. My family will wonder where I am."  
"I'll send a messenger telling them that you've been asked for another extended stay at the castle."  
"I don't know Tomite.."  
"Come on, I'll take care of everything."  
Chelsea took another moment to decide. Tomite had always taken care of her before, and she was getting impatient to find Zachary and have done with it, so she finally consented to go.  
Tomite called a servant over to give him the message to take to Chelsea's family, and when the servant left, the two of them slipped out of the room and out of the castle.  
* * *  
  
  
After the last feast was ended, and the revelers were going home, the princess for whom all of it had been done headed up the stairwell that led to her chambers. Reaching the top, she hadn't gotten halfway down the corridor when the person she least expected to see lurking outside her room stepped out from the shadows.  
"Li," she gasped, and ran towards him, but backed away before she got there, feeling guilty. Instead, she mumbled "I didn't know you were here,"   
"I can't stop thinking about you, Sakura." he said bluntly. "Every time I see you, it hurts, because I can't be with you."  
"Look, Li. I like you too..."  
"Really?" he smiled hopefully.  
"But I'm already engaged."   
The smile faded.  
"Julian and I are going to unite our kingdoms, and everything will be more peaceful and prosperous than it ever was before. I can't walk away from all that."  
"So you're getting married for the sake of the empire?"  
"Yes."  
"And what about Julian? You don't care about him, do you?" It was more of a statement, to try and convince her that it was true.  
Sakura was offended. She and Julian had been fighting recently, but that didn't mean they stopped loving each other. "That's none of your business. But if you must know, then yes, I do love him, and I'm going to marry him!" She turned to leave, but Li reached for her wrist and whirled her back around to face him.  
"Let go of me," she said, shaking her arm in an attempt to free it, but Li didn't respond.  
Sakura stepped backwards, but it was no use, since Li was still gripping her wrist. Every time she stepped back, he stepped forward, keeping the distance between them the same.  
They went on like this until Sakura was backed up against a wall, where Li seized the opportunity to grab her other wrist, pinning her. He leaned in, but Sakura turned her head sideways, and ended up being kissed on the cheek. Li tried again, but she again turned her head the other way.  
Getting angry, he said, "You didn't mind kissing me before."  
"Yes, but that was diff..."  
Li cut her off in mid-sentence, pressing his lips to hers. He was going to prove to her that she loved him.  
A still-angry Sakura kept her mouth tightly shut, but at Li's gentle, insistent petitions for a response, she could feel herself slowly giving in. Her resistance melted away, and soon, he didn't need to restrain her.   
Emotions long stored away broke loose and flowed into that kiss. Every passing glance, every sigh of longing, every fond remembrance, was shared and given back again. Sakura felt as if she were on fire. Li felt like he would die if he ever stopped kissing her, and he would die if he continued. Sakura's hands moved from the back of Li's neck up into his hair, wrapping her fingers in his loose, brown curls. Li pulled her nearer to him, his muscular blacksmith arms holding her tight against himself. Savoring this pleasure spiked with pain, Sakura gasped for air, but found that she could get none. She was squeezed so hard on both sides that her lungs couldn't expand. She broke contact, and Li sensing something was amiss, let her go.   
The cool, refreshing oxygen revived her from her reckless passion and guilty tears rose in her eyes as she thought of how shamefully she had behaved towards her fiancee. Li put his hands on her shoulders, asking what was wrong, but she pushed him away, sprang to her feet, and took off running towards her chambers. Arriving thereupon, she sank onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.   
The next morning she rose while it was still dark. She wanted some time to herself before having to entertain the many guests still here from the day before. She lit a candle, even though she didn't need it to find where she was going. She headed directly to Sanctuary's chapel, where she, her mother, and those nobles which lived in the castle attended weekly services.   
"Fortuna, please help me," she whispered. "I love Julian and I don't want to betray him, but when I'm with Li, I can't help loving him as well. Help me make the right decision."  
"Sakura?" a gentle voice that could only be Julian's came from the entryway. Sakura stood up and turned to face him.   
His inquisitive look turned to one of concern when he saw her sad, tear-streaked face. "What's the matter? Are you sick?" he asked, striding towards her.   
"I don't exactly know what's wrong with me," she muttered.  
"Whatever it is, please let me do something to help you,"  
Sakura smiled a bit. Even though they'd been arguing a lot recently, Julian's inherent kindness still rose to the surface.   
"Look," he said, "I'm really sorry that I've been getting on to you about dumb things like who you can and can't be friends with. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"Oh Julian, I know," she sighed and hugged him. How could she even think about breaking her promise to this wonderful person?! She was grateful that he didn't know what she had done, and she hoped he never would. He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. Trying to forget the previous night's events, she kissed him back, clinging to him. Unbidden, a comparison to Li sprang to her mind. Although she had shared that burning kiss with Li, kissing Julian was like tasting soft white moonlight. Julian was gentle and comforting. Li was aggressive and passionate. Julian treated her with delicacy and respect, where Li was all about having her close to him, more concerned about what he wanted from her than what she needed from him. Did she really want someone that selfish? No. Julian was the one for her, and she would never let her silly fancies for some churlish peasant get the best of her again.  
* * *  
"Randir, you never told me whether or not you would leave me if you regained your memory,"  
Randir turned around and studied Caranithil, the speaker. She stood without seeming to put any weight on the ground, her ruby eyes shone with a light all their own, and he sun bounced off of her ruby hair, surrounding her with a halo of light. She seemed almost ethereal, as is the way with all elves. And not only was she beautiful, she had a kind and loving heart.  
"You took me in without knowing anything about me, and you treated me like I was one of your own people. Of course I wouldn't leave you."  
"But wouldn't you miss everyone from your old life?"  
"Well, it would only be considerate to contact them, whoever they are, and at let them know that I'm all right. But that's my past. My future is here, with the elves." He grinned at her, knowing now how he felt about her. "With you."  
"Oh Randir!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back, feeling like he had finally found his way home.  
* * *  
Chelsea was struggling with a thick, low-hanging branch, when she found it suddenly lifted for her. "There you are, milady," Tomite said, holding the branch safely out of her way. She smiled and passed in front of him, but froze when she saw what waited for her in the clearing ahead. Tomite wondered at this until he followed Chelsea's gaze and saw what had disturbed her so.  
A tall, dark haired young man was locked in an embrace with a red headed girl. Her long, shining hair was lifted by the breeze, encircling the two of them with ribbons of colorful light. Tomite watched as the young man lifted the girl's chin and gave her a kiss. The knight figured from Chelsea's reaction that the young man was Zachary. He flicked his gaze over to her, and saw that she was silently crying.  
  
She had seldom thought about the possibility of Zachary finding someone else. She'd always pushed it to the back of her mind, assuming that if she was going to such great lengths to find him, then he would have to fall in love with her for being so loyal. But seeing him for the first time in forever, kissing this beautiful, mystical girl, hurt her much more than she had expected it to. She was still standing frozen, when she felt Tomite place his hands on her shoulders, leading her away.   
They had only walked a few paces when one ragged sob escaped Chelsea's lips. Tomite didn't say anything, only stopped and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms gently around her.   
"Of course he'd want an elf over me," she cried, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
Tomite couldn't help wondering why Chelsea wouldn't choose him over Zachary.   
"It doesn't seem to me that Zachary cares about Chelsea as much as I do, or else he wouldn't be over there kissing that girl right now." he thought, but he said nothing, and just held her tightly. Chelsea was grateful to have such a friend, one who always took care of her. She didn't feel so alone with Tomite's strong arms around her.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" came a voice from beside them. They looked, and saw that it was the same red haired girl from before, accompanied by Zachary. "We heard someone crying, and thought that maybe you needed some help."  
"Oh no, we're fine," Tomite explained. "My friend here is just tired, that's all."  
"In that case, I should really be able to help you!" she clapped her hands together happily. "The houses of my people are houses of rest and healing." Noticing that Chelsea and Tomite were looking at her oddly, she gasped, and began apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Caranithil and this is Randir," she said.  
"But that's not his..." Chelsea spoke up for the first time, looking at Zachary, or Randir. He was standing stock still, staring at her. This gave her some hope until she realized that his eyes were expressed no happiness at seeing her, or any other kind of acknowledgment. The only look he gave her was one of puzzlement, as if trying to find the answer to a riddle.  
"Zachary?" she asked, almost fearfully.  
"Zachary.." he repeated, still wearing a distracted face.  
"Do you know him? Caranithil asked. "Perhaps you can help him get his memory back." "Yes I - " Chelsea stopped. Now that she thought about it, she had never really known him at all. Sure, he had saved her from bandits that one time, but that was basically it. She suddenly felt very foolish, realizing that she had been searching the entire blasted kingdom for she someone she hardly knew. "I've heard of him. He's a knight." she finished quietly.  
"Wait, a minute, did you say he had lost his memory?" Tomite spoke up,  
"Yes." Caranithil answered. " I found him wandering in the wilderness without a single idea as to who or where he was, poor thing,"she slipped her hand into Randir's as she explained his history.  
"Well, my lady Elf," Tomite said, noticing the gesture, and trying to change the subject for Chelsea's sake. "I think we shall take you up on your offer of lodging."  
Chelsea, however, didn't feel like she could handle staying with Zachary, who didn't even remember her, and his new girlfriend. "Tomite, I can't.." she whispered.  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he whispered back, and putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"Well then, shall we be off?"   
"Certainly."  
So lead them on she did, laughing and talking as the company headed towards the secret passage that led to Artaurion. Tomite conversed with her cheerfully enough, but Randir and Chelsea both were silent. One was reflecting on disappointed dreams, and the other was trying to chase his dreams away, no longer wanting to remember them.  
************************************************************************************   
Would you like to know my feelings on this chap.? Maybe not. But personally, I thought it was kind of embarrasing, w/that big make-out session and everything. I dunno, my co-author E.P. liked it.....What do you think?  
  
  
  
  



	9. VIII Ego sum Abbas

Hey hey, um... it was really hard to make the scenes match up with the music for  
this chapter, but oh well..... enjoy it anyway! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: None of the characters from CCS or FY are ours. Only the elves and place names belong to us.  
**********************************  
CARMINA BURANA ~ CHAPTER 8  
  
EGO SUM ABBAS  
(I AM THE ABBOT)  
  
By Elcyion Pitye and *Aeris Tiniel Mirime*  
**********************************  
  
"You did nicely," Soi told Nikki as they walked aimlessly in outskirts of Lea Field. It was autumn already. The year is passing by quickly. This was Nikki's last year of schooling, and she was supposed to start in a week.  
  
The young girl didn't feel proud at all of what she did.  
  
"Unfortunately, we didn't do enough," the former Macabre resident went on, "we need something much more surprising... something to churn all of their stomachs. Don't you agree, Nikki?"  
  
"I... don't think I can do this anymore," Nikki admitted meekly. She stopped mid-pace, looking down shyly.  
  
Soi held in a breath to keep from lashing out at the teen and stopped too, turning around to face her. "You want to stop, Nikki? Why would you do that? There is so much we can do without those imbeciles in our way!" Staring at her for a while, scrutinizing her, the woman added forcefully. "That boy you like so much won't give you a second glance, anyway, so what's the point in stopping? You have no family nor friends. I'm the only one who is on your side. Remember that."  
  
Nikki's head shot up at the mention of the "boy". "But... Chiriko... he can't stand me. I don't have feelings for him..." Yet, she remembered how nice he had been at Occult Lake. But it could've been just an act. He was probably only nice because there were nobles and his sister around. He had to look polite.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said, Nikki, dear?" Soi pulled her along in the opposite direction, toward Timbergrove. "You must be tired of sticking with me all the time. Go ahead into town and rest. I'll be... around. There are some things I must attend to. You will surely be tuckered out by the end of the day."  
  
Nikki obediently went on her way, disturbed and suspicious about those "things" Soi has to allegedly do. She didn't know what to do about it, but it wasn't like she would ever be able to stop someone as powerful as the ex- warrior.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Fortuna, Tori! You crack me up!" Tasuki exclaimed, slamming his mug of liquor on the table he was sitting at. He was obviously drunk, and obviously not at work when he was supposed to, for it was past time for him to return from break.  
  
"Hah, Tasuki, that was good, wasn't it?" Tori replied in his stupor. Unfortunately, the two most likely didn't remember what they were laughing about. He looked at the time. "Say, isn't it about time we head to the village t'finish up?"  
  
"Ehh, who cares, we got some damn strong people workin' on it," Tasuki replied. "We can hang for a while. Oy, Tetsuya!"  
  
Tetsuya was the most out of it out of the three, and he was flirting shamelessly with some ladies sitting at a round table.  
  
"Hey, you lecher!" Tasuki shouted again. "What'chu doin' over there for, eh? Come talk to y'buddies for once!" He splashed some of his red drink at the Summit knight.  
  
Tetsuya sobered up a bit and threw an empty mug in the fiery-headed knight's direction. "Wait until I tell your sweetheart that you went off drinkin' again!" He turned back to the giddy women he was talking to, when he spotted a boy, no more than fourteen or fifteen standing at the open doorway looking in. He was a year or so too young to be in a rowdy place like this, so this got him interested to see what he was up to. He recognized the teen, too. He had seen him hanging around Sir Tomite a few times.  
  
"So, Sir Knight, can you tell us more adventures?" one of the woman spoke up, giggling..  
  
Tetsuya turned back to his audience.  
  
  
While the knights were having a good time, Chiriko, who was a bit lonely without anyone nearby, decided to wander around. He ended up at the Primo Vere Tavern, a popular place among locals. He would have chosen to see his friends from school, but they were either staying in Summit for the summer (in the case that they normally resided in Enigma), or they just lived to far away from him.  
  
He shouldn't be at a place like this. It just wasn't like him to be going to a tavern, although Subaru passed only one law regarding alcohol, and that was none younger than fifteen may drink... he was at that border age.  
  
Chiriko stepped in, but barely. He spotted some of the more respected knights inside, like Sir Tasuki, Sir Tetsuya, and Sir Tori, but they seemed to be busy.  
  
He noticed that Tetsuya had looked up at him curiously, but then turned back to the ladies around him.  
  
Chiriko heard a gasp behind him. He turned around, and then half-smiled. Nikki was standing behind him. She looked greatly frightened. "Hello," he greeted calmly. "What brings you to a rambunctious place like here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't... um.." her face flushed. "I was walking by, that's all."  
  
He recalled her neurotic actions back at Occult, but somehow, encountering her now seemed to have a different air. "And conveniently stray from the main path to walk by me?" he shot teasingly at her. "I'm not dumb, Nikki. In fact, I'm quite intelligent for my age. I may be able to become a scholar like Mr. Keisuke or Mr. Chichiri."  
  
"W-What's your... point?" she asked shyly.  
  
"I know that you take a liking to me," he answered, grinning, without a second thought as to why he was being so friendly. "Underneath all that anger you take out on me, I know you do."  
  
She blushed. He was dead-on. "I do not know what you are talking about, Chiriko." She turned away. "I must be going now." She attempted to run away, but he grabbed her arm, suddenly serious.  
  
"It's good you showed up. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
She didn't struggle, so he lead her to the side of the tavern, in a dark, little alleyway between that and Mr. Uruki's bakery.  
  
When they were settled in the hideout, he asked her with one simple word. "Why?"  
  
Nikki realized she was cornered and could not escape from answering him. "Why what?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about," he stated. "Occult Lake. Why did you act the way you did? And why did you try and rat Li, my sister, and me out?"  
  
She didn't want to tell Chiriko anything about her plans with Soi. It would ruin everything. But did that certain everything matter to her?  
  
"Talk to me, Nikki," he reprimanded. "I don't care how stupid or how secretive it is. I just want to know."  
  
"Will you turn me in?" she wondered, looking up at him with guilty eyes.  
  
He frowned. Would he? As much as he would love to have all this behind him and not have to worry about future dangers, he couldn't bring himself to say he would turn the girl in. "I don't know," was all he said.  
  
"That boy you like so much won't give you a second glance, anyway, so what's the point in stopping? You have no family nor friends. I'm the only one who is on your side. Remember that."  
  
Nikki did remember, so she didn't quite trust him. Maybe Soi was right after all. "I can't tell you anything, Chiriko," she said, sounding unsure of herself. "I can't risk being turned in... I can't risk losing my only friend Soi over something like this..."  
  
He gaped at her as if she were mad. "Friend?! You call that woman your friend?!" His voice turned more gentle. "Nikki, you can trust me. Why are you doing this?"  
  
She couldn't look at him. Why was she doing this? What was she proving? That a pariah like her can have a friend? Soi of all people? She knew it wasn't vengeance... she needed to be left alone... she needed time to think.  
  
"I can't talk now, Chiriko. Let me out, please." He didn't budge. She tried ducking under his arm, but he wrapped his arm around her to prevent her escape.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," he hissed. "I want to know what--"  
  
"Shut up!" she cried, finally snapping. She pushed him away from her and faced him. "I didn't want to tell you because I know you would probably turn me in! Like any other person, I would want to save myself!" She glared up at him. "Why do you care, anyway?! You can't stand me! You were only nice to me because of all those higher-ups around--"  
  
"Nikki!" he shouted over her, silencing her. He looked at her in the eye. "It's not true."  
  
The bespectacled girl just stared at him. "I don't understand. You were so mean to me at school... you scorned me for being from Crag Alps..."  
  
He shook his head and sighed. "Something's changed, I guess. I grew up." He grabbed her hand in his. "I'm sorry... for the way I've treated you."  
  
"You've apologized already. Back... there." Nikki was doubly baffled. Her heart beats for Chiriko, meaning... someone did care about her after all. She didn't need Soi's negativity.  
  
"So, will you tell me what's been going on with you lately?" he asked softly.  
  
In a burst of emotion, she surprised him with a hug. He held her awkwardly, wondering why she became so forward all of a sudden. "Nik...?"  
  
"Yes... I'll tell you everything," she whispered. "Just be my friend, okay? Better than Soi could ever be."  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
"Brother! We must be on our way back to work!" Suboshi cried exasperatedly. They were in Timbergrove, helping rebuild the last of the houses. For their lunch break, he and Amiboshi decided to go to a clearing a little further away than where the majority of the workers were. They pretty much had this smaller clearing to themselves.  
  
"Just a minute, Suboshi," Amiboshi answered, searching the grass. "I seem to have lost one of our family heirlooms... that pocketwatch Grandfather gave me."  
  
Suboshi set his mouth in a firm line. "Well, fine, then. You better find that thing. I'll even help. We have more than enough workers, anyway." He looked at the bushes and trees surrounding them. "Maybe it had fallen into the bushes over here." He beckoned Amiboshi toward them. Together, they started the search.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka sauntered into the clearing, just missing the twins. She was looking for healing herbs, which were scattered all over the forests of Engima. Tasuki had gotten injured in a playful spar between building houses not too long ago, and Miaka wanted those unnecessary wounds to heal faster. She examined a couple of bushes and picked some leaves off, setting them into a little basket she brought with her. She needn't be in northern Enigma, but she still wanted to anything she could to help the cause.  
  
There was a rustle behind her. She snapped her head to the side, her eyes wary. "Hello?" she called out softly. There was another rustle, coming from the same place. Miaka frowned. She knew she shouldn't have taken this way as a shortcut. What could that be? It's far too much movement for it to be one of the small animals in the woods. Suddenly her head ached horribly and her vision blurred. She cried out a little, holding her head, and blink rapidly. Her vision came back to normal, but the pain in her head didn't go away.  
  
Before she realized it, two monstrosities leaped out at her from the rustling bushes. Miaka screamed and then stared at them in rage. Two grotesque trolls stared at her mockingly. One of them growled loudly. Such creatures do not exist at all in this world, and Miaka knew they were for sure creatures made of some magician. Miaka didn't know any, maybe except for Soi. Soi!  
  
"Soi sent you, huh?!" she cried. One of the ugly, slimy, brown trolls growled in reply. Its yellow eyes bore into her.  
  
Without waiting around, Miaka, seeing the coast was clear, held her arms out in front of her and blasted the trolls with a flurry of white energy. One of the trolls immediately fell back, bloodied and dead, while the other one, who was in the midst of running away and had gained a sickly looking arm wound in the process stared angrily at her, its teeth bared in a snarl.  
  
Miaka's vision blurred again, and she teetered back a little. Her head pounded even worse than before. She yelped in pain, holding her head and doubling over.  
  
When everything was clear again, Miaka immediately looked up to see what the other troll was up to.  
  
Yet, she didn't see any troll. Instead, she found Amiboshi covered with blood on the ground where the monster was supposed to be. He was dead.  
  
"Lady Miaka..." she looked at Suboshi, who was where the other troll was before. She was so confused. What had happened?!  
  
The living twin had never looked at her so lividly. His eyes sparked a great anger and yet was full of sadness at the same time.  
  
"What in Apollyon's name did you do?!" Suboshi yelled, shaking her shoulders wildly despite his arm wound. "What in Hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Su...Subo..." she faltered. She was in total shock. She didn't know what to do nor say. She realized that someone had put her in a hologram... making her believe she was killing trolls, but in its stead, she killed someone... another noble.  
  
"You and your evil magic," Suboshi said through gritted teeth, his face close to hers. "Curse you Enigma people. Subaru did a horrible job of passing laws." He forcefully turned her toward his dead brother. "See?! This is what happens when magic is allowed, Miaka!" She struggled, for Suboshi was bruising her, but he didn't give a damn. "You murdered him!"  
  
"How?" was all she could ask weakly.  
  
"HOW?!" he echoed in a rage. He squeezed her arms harder. "Do you really want me to tell you?! I saw your eyes turn red with evil! You are a sinful little wench!" He looked like he wanted to kill her.  
  
Panicked and unable to take it anymore, Miaka teleported him to the other side of Halcyon River, hopefully all the way to New Chalice. She sank down to the ground in grief, too stunned to cry. She was in deep trouble. No matter what she did, Suboshi will find a way to arrest her. She'll never see Tasuki again. Of course, she could kill him as well, but... she just wasn't the type to murder a person. Oh, Goddess, Tamahome, what do I do??  
  
Soi smiled from the branches of the tree she was sitting in. Another accomplishment. Hopefully this turn of events will cause a civil war between Enigma and Summit to break out. Yes, she thought to herself, casting a hologram spell on little Lady Miaka and making her kill one of her Amourites shall do the trick... but now is time for the real deal. Soi jumped down from her tree without a sound, landing several feet behind Miaka. Let's see what you can do, maiden.  
  
"Lonely and scared without your knight-in-shining-armor?"  
  
Miaka whirled around, accidently dropping the healing herbs. She recognized the voice that dripped heavily with evil and scorn immediately. She searched the trees that surrounded the clearing she was in, trying to find the owner of the voice.  
  
Soi.  
  
The maiden watched as the mysterious and dangerous woman slowly stepped toward her. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Soi was now only about a foot away from Miaka, mischievous grin playing on her seductive face.  
  
"What do you want?" Miaka asked darkly, slowly regaining her energy from the incident earlier. She backed up until she bumped into a tree.  
  
"I wanted some rest and relaxation in this lovely area," Soi explained. "And then I found... you."  
  
Miaka narrowed her pretty eyes at Soi, wondering what she was up to.  
  
"I know your secrets, Lady Miaka," the former Macabre knight and resident replied.  
  
"I have no secrets," answered the court princess defensively.  
  
"You know that magic is forbidden in your kingdom," Soi replied, taking her long, regal sword out of the holster at her belt and stroking it as if it were a pet bird. "And if anyone in Enigma is seen using magic, including any of the royals, then they will be executed--harshly--in public. The most shameful way to die."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Soi burst into a long laugh. "Don't try and hide it, Lady Miaka. I am quite certain that you are kin to Apollyon, God of Torture."  
  
Apollyon was considered the anti-Fortuna. He represents all evil, and supposedly black magic, according to Hikitsu. Miaka froze, unable to think of anything to say. Soi went over to the appalled maiden and looked at her square in the eye. "And the God of Death is the rival of your beloved Fortuna, Goddess of the Moon. If you are kin to Apollyon, then you will be punished severely, for you all fear that he and his children will destroy this world mercilessly and painfully if you don't stop them." She shot a calm yet menacing look at Miaka. "And I know you are one of him. I saw you kill an innocent victim with your magic."  
  
"Untrue," Miaka rasped. She lifted her hand and slapped the woman hardacross the face. Soi turned to look at the young maiden again, delicately touching the bruise on her cheek from Miaka's slap, and snickered. "You're not as gentle as you look, Lady Miaka." She turnedher back on the noble and walked until she was a couple yards away fromwhere Miaka stood. "Your secret is safe with me, but--" She faced Miaka again, "You'll have to beat me."  
  
"You're a mage, too?" Miaka questioned.  
  
Soi gave her sword a swish and aimed it right at the maiden's heart. "I am, but who's going to be the one to get caught?"  
  
"Then you're on." Miaka stepped forward and with a small wave of her hand, a bright outline of a sword-like weapon appeared. It became solid and had a silvery aura surrounding it. It was an ordinary-looking sword, only it was a full blade without a hilt and Miaka didn't even need to touch it. The weapon floated in mid-air, looking as if a thin string was connected to her hand. Miaka swung her sword a few times just to get used to it again from so many years of sealing her sword magic away.  
  
"A pretty little court princess, fighting in her nice expensive dress,"Soi observed, noticing that Miaka was wearing her town clothes, in the color of her kingdom.  
  
"Don't underestimate me," Miaka replied. She ran at Soi and swung her magical weapon underhand as if she were handling a real sword.Soi easily blocked the attack. Soon the two were in a technical sword fight, battling as well as any skilled knight would do. Soi managed to make a swipe at Miaka's face, making a long deep gash on her left cheek. The maiden held her hand over the wound. Blood seeped out of the cut and through her fingers, dripping onto the ground. Soi smiled at the damage she had caused and went in for more bloodshed. Miaka stood in fighting stance and blocked Soi's next attack. She managed to swing the cryptic woman's weapon out of her hand. Miaka pointed hers under Soi's chin and said with a triumphant grin, "Ready to give up?"  
  
Soi looked panicked for a second, but then smiled. "Never." Right as she said that, her sword teleported from the ground back into Soi's hand in incredible speed. Miaka was oblivious to this and so Soi was able to make a swipe at the court princess's right side, at her waist, making her cry out in pain and her weapon made of magic vanish. Miaka took a few steps back, holding her side as gore stained her velvet dress and the bright green grass. Soi watched her, laughing, and held her sword out, ready to attack again.  
  
After a moment of taking in the pain, Miaka formed another sword out of her magical powers and swung at Soi, who dodged the attack. Miaka, whowas just as quick as Soi, angrily took a stab at her stomach and succeeded. The sword went through her completely, the end of the blade protruding out of her back. Soi let out a small gasp, her eyes full of pain. "You're very skilled," she rasped, "but not skilled enough." And suddenly, Soi disappeared in a bright blue light.  
  
Miaka stared at where Soi had stood and shook her head in disbelief. How can Soi do that? Doesn't one's magical energy start to fade once they start to lose their energy in battle due to their injuries? The court princess stood in the same place for what seemed like hours. The sword "in" her hands diminished, for it wasn't needed right then. "Soi? Soi, where are you?" Miaka called out. "Are you giving up so soon?" The wound at Miaka's side started to ache again. She winced and went on as if it were nothing. "Where is she?" she murmured under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, Miaka felt a familiar presence behind her and stretched her arms out quickly, creating a green transparent barrier around her just as Soi rapidly jumped at Miaka and took a swing at her neck. The force of the shield caused Soi and her sword to bounce back. She backflipped and gracefully landed on her feet. Miaka turned around and looked crossly at Soi. She formed a sword again and charged at her opponent. They engaged in another swordfight, this time quicker than even the best warriors could've done. Soi lifted her sword above her head and swung down at her enemy's head, but fortunately, Miaka blocked it, using all her strength to push Soi away. Finally, Miaka kicked her in the stomach, slightly grimacing at the pain at her waist as she did so. Soi was sent flying backwards, but she did another backflip and was on her feet once more.  
  
Miaka, in a fit full of rage, let her weapon vanish. Soi looked at her curiously, waiting for her next move. Miaka did a gesture with both her hands and two blades appeared, glowing brightly and energetically. The maiden held the swords together in front of her in an x-shaped figure. The figure changed shape into a circular object, with shards of jagged metal jutting out. Miaka backed up a bit and took a couple running steps. She threw the new weapon straight at Soi, the object twirling like a cartwheel at incredible speed. Soi, with great patience, let it come to her like a butterfly flying into her hand. She produced a dark blue shield in front of her, stopping the weapon in a flurry of sparks and lightning bolts. She quickly sent it back at Miaka, whose face turned from angry to frightened. She barely had enough time to create a weak shield, crossing her arms in front of her with brilliant sparks flying everywhere.  
  
Miaka felt she wouldn't be able to hold it back for much longer. A weapon made of her own magic was never turned against her, and so Miaka didn't know her own strength. The force of it was pushing her back slowly, proving its power. Suddenly, the shield gave away and the object was digging into the skin of her arms. She screamed in pain but continued to force the object away, although she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Finally, Miaka moved to her right and fell to the ground in a heap as the weapon crashed into a tree and vanished. Soi walked over to her still body. Miaka stirred and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her arms had deep gashes and bruises from trying to defend herself. Blood slid down her arms and stained the ground, painting the clearing red. The elbow-length sleeves of her dress were torn and covered with the warm, sticky substance.  
  
"Just give up," Soi replied sweetly. "You know you're not going to win against me."  
  
"Tamahome would never give up in any battle," Miaka responded weakly, another sword appearing in a silver aura in her hand. She swung at Soi, who quickly put up a shield before Miaka could hit her. Miaka swayed a little from her loss of blood, but tried her best to stay strong. "And neither will I," she finished.  
  
"Just what are you fighting for?" Soi asked. "Your useless little reputation?"  
  
"It's not just that," Miaka answered. "I know your secrets, too."  
  
Soi cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Is that so?" She vanished in her blue light. Miaka gasped in surprise.  
  
"No one's going to believe a useless little noble like you," the ex- knight concluded, her voice seeming to come from every part of the clearing.  
  
"Where are you?!" Miaka yelled. "We are not done!"  
  
"I know, dear. Believe me, I know."  
  
Just then, Miaka felt a sharp knife slash deeply into her back. Miaka cried out and fell forward. She shakily pulled herself off the ground only to be slashed again, only this time in the back of her neck. She collapsed to the ground, too weak to move. Soi laughed and stuck the blade of her sword under Miaka's chin, making the maiden look at her.  
  
"You're losing the duel, as if you haven't noticed," Soi said merrily.  
  
Miaka ignored her and desperately called for her powers to bring forth her sword, but she didn't have enough strength to do so. "No," she whispered, "I can't stop now."  
  
Soi took her sword away from Miaka's face and smirked at her. Miaka used every ounce of energy she had to get to her feet, but was too slow compared to the unscratched Soi, who easily stabbed Miaka in the back the same way Miaka stabbed her earlier. The maiden could see the end of the sword sticking out her chest. She watched the blood as it dripped down the skirt of the dress and knew she was dying.  
  
Soi laughed again and twisted the sword the other way, causing Miaka even more pain.The ex-knight pulled her weapon out of her opponent and watched gleefully as she dropped to the ground once more. "What a pity," Soi replied as she turned around and walked away.  
  
Miaka, meanwhile, lifted herself off the ground, although she felt very faint. "I am still a valid fighter," she muttered determinedly.  
  
Soi turned to glare at her and unsheathed her sword again. Miaka readied herself with hers, even though her powers were very weak. Unfortunately, Miaka, who had very many injuries, wasn't quick enough to fight Soi. The former Macabre warrior slashed Miaka's legs in a matter of nanoseconds. This action ripped off part of the skirt as well, revealing newly bloodied legs. The court princess's legs gave out. Miaka struggled to keep consciousness, but the stinging in her wounds was just too much.  
  
"You are very stubborn," Soi murmured, towering over the fallen girl. She circled Miaka, looking to be deep in thought. "You know, I have noticed that your magic is very strong and powerful, but," Soi stopped and lifted Miaka's head up harshly by pulling her hair, "it is very limited. And even if the children of the God of Death don't die as easily as regular humans, I see that you will be a goner. And one more thing," she pulled Miaka's head up even higher, much to the girl's dismay, "You lost the battle. That means you get executed in public, although that wouldn't be necessary because you won't have long to live anyway."  
  
"N-no..." Miaka mouthed painfully.  
  
"Oh, and that handsome boyfriend of yours?" Soi added, pushing Miaka's head back down, "He's going to join you very soon. So don't worry about him being alone." With that, Soi smiled and headed away, leaving the injured noble on the ground. She walked into an invisible portal, sauntering in as if she were going inside a house.  
  
"She can't..." Miaka mumbled, staring after Soi as she left. Miaka turned to the trees, her only way out of the secret clearing. Her legs, which were deeply slashed, were invalid, so she had to use only her arms to pull herself along. "She can't kill Tasuki..."  
  
Her vision was starting to blur. The maiden couldn't tell if it was because she was crying or because she was too frail to see straight. "I have to...reach him...before Soi....gets to him," Miaka murmured to herself, using the last of her might to get to out of the clearing. She started to feel worse than before and knew she couldn't move on. She reached her hand out feebly, as if someone was there to take it and help her through this suffering. "T- Tasuki..."  
  
And lastly, after finally giving up on staying alive, everything around her went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Chelsea couldn't help but be amazed at the gorgeous Artaurion. It was like Countess Nuriko had said. Amazing technology and wondrous structures...  
  
Caranithil and Randir led the way to the house. When they had gotten there and had opened the door, Caranithil spotted her brother standing over something on the long dining table. "Ithilhir? We have company... they come to seek lodging." She let Tomite and Chelsea in. Randir let himself inside and followed the red-haired elf to the dining room.  
  
Ithilhir turned to his sister, who was just entering with Randir. "I was wandering the man's land, in Enigma, and I found this woman passed out in a clearing. You can smell the blood from a distance away. There was also a man not too far from her, but he had already died."  
  
Randir looked down at the brown-haired girl lain out face up on the dining room table. He felt uneasy. She looked eerily familiar to him, even with all the bandages covering all of her numerous wounds. "What were you doing in the man's land?" he questioned.  
  
"I just wanted to check on things. Hear about the latest news. Rumors and stories in those lands are quite interesting."  
  
"Hm, she must be a lady of Subaru's court," Caranithil observed, seeing the costly green dress on her. She smiled.  
  
"We have been taking in many people these days, brother."   
"That is so. Didn't you say you brought in more guests?"  
  
"Yes," replied Randir. "They are from Amour as well. Maybe they know her, for one seems to be a knight."  
  
Ithilhir took the comatose noble in his arms. "I've just finished tending to her wounds. Now I shall take this woman to a guest room. Then we will all talk later." He left the room.  
  
Tomite and Chelsea joined Caranithil and Randir in the dining room, looking disturbed. Obviously, Ithilhir had passed them by on his way.  
  
"That woman... that was Lady Miaka!" Chelsea exclaimed. "What happened to her, do you know?"  
  
The elf girl shook her head. "We don't. My brother only found her in northern Engima in that condition. Who is she, by the way?"  
  
"I don't know her well, but I know that she is promised to Master Tasuki of Enigma," Tomite replied. "She is a relative of Empress Subaru's... a niece, I suppose." He looked worried. "I wonder what could have happened to her..."  
  
"I know, I'm really concerned for her," the peasant agreed.  
  
Randir glanced at Chelsea, realizing something was stirring within him as he found himself looking at her more and more. His heart pounded, his face grew hot. Could it be?  
  
And upon seeing this Lady Miaka and Miss Chelsea, he had been getting these strange feelings. Was he remembering them? This Zachary... it sounded very familiar to him. Who was he? Was it.... him?  
  
"Randir!" Caranithil called, snapping him back to his senses. "Come, love, let's prepare some tea for our guests!" She started dragging him to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay," the "wanderer" replied, shooting Chelsea another look. Why did she make his heart beat so fast? What was up with her?  
  
The peasant girl looked back, her eyes containing a little hurt, but most of all, questions.  
  
Neither had noticed that Tomite had wandered off, suddenly feeling unhappy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I help you?" Li asked as he looked up from what he was doing in the smith shop. A woman walked in. The young apprentice swore he knew her from somewhere... the startling red hair, the graceful movements, the grecian beauty.  
  
She smiled at him. "Li."  
  
"Um...?" She knew him?! From where?!  
  
Seeing the frantic look on his face, she laughed a little and continued. "Of course... you were only half-conscious that last time I saw you. I am Layla. I was the nurse who tended to you in the Day War."  
  
Oh... "Oh." What did she want?  
  
"What do I want?" Layla looked at him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Li jumped in surprise. Who the... what the... how...?  
  
"I'm psychic, Li. And I've come to warn you... so please take heed." She leaned in closer over the counter, intending on whispering in his ear. "You play a bigger role in this world than you think, my soldier. Soi... she has planned many evil things... but you, my dear... you will be able to stop her."  
  
Li froze for a second, in thought, but then shook his head. "Nonsense, Miss Layla. I'm naught but a smith's apprentice, about to be a journeyman. I'm a peasant--"  
  
"Just remember my words, please," she said pleadingly. She held his hand in both of hers. "Now, you don't have much time to spare. There is a boy... you might know him. Chiriko. He should be in a tavern in Timbergrove. Ask him of when you two were encountered by a girl named Nikki at Occult. Then you two will come up with what to do--"  
  
"Layla?!" Mitsukake came out from the other room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Layla held her hand up to him as a signal to wait, and then continued on. "Go now, Li. Take Echo and head to Timbergrove. I will help Mitsukake in your absence."  
  
"You.... will?" Li questioned. What did she know about metal?  
  
Reluctantly, the teenager opened the little gate door leading to the other side of the counter, letting the psychic in. He glanced at Mitsukake's puzzled face and then left.  
  
Surprisingly, Mitsukake didn't stop him. Instead, after Li was gone, he turned to Layla, who was now his temporary assistant. "When will you tell him why you left him as a child?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "I don't feel this is the right time to discuss this, Mitsukake. The fate of our Empire is in his and another's hands now. We must worry about that, first of all."  
  
"I let you let him go. It's rare you even show up at all. I feel I have a right."  
  
Layla quickly disappeared into the back room. "I don't want to talk about this!" She slammed the door shut.  
  
He grumbled something under his breath and went outside for fresh air.  
  
* * *  
  
Li was already in Timbergrove before the first sign of sunset. He didn't quite know what he needed to do. What did he have to do with any--?  
  
"Li!" Halting his horse, the apprentice glanced down to his right.  
  
Sakura.  
  
He regarded her coolly. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I was here with Julian to check up on the renovations... and I wandered off." She looked away, suddenly remembering all the things she and he have done behind the prince's back. "We seem to find each other in a lot of the same places these days..."  
  
Li hopped off Echo. "So you're still talking to me," he replied.  
  
"Of course I am. We are still friends, aren't we?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He only stared down at the princess before him, recalling how brash he was with her the last time they were together. It was very unlike him to act so aggressively, but Sakura was the only one who made him feel so eager for more. But he had to forget about her. Their romance was star-crossed. Impossible.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured from out of nowhere.  
  
"Sorry?" she repeated.  
  
"For... trying to take you away," he finished. With that, he started to get back on Echo, but Sakura grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Why did you apologize?"  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted from me?" he snapped. "I messed up your relationship with the prince. I was interfering with the final act to solidify our kingdoms' unity... your marriage. I'm a threat to Julian."  
  
"But I knew you were before you said anything... and I didn't stop you to demand an apology... I just wanted to talk to a friend... someone other than Juian or any noble..."  
  
"You were angry with me after the party. Why the change of--"  
  
Sakura cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down for an earth-shattering kiss. Upon seeing Li, all thoughts of Julian were gone, replaced by a hazy fog of passion.  
  
Li leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, roaming her back. Neither cared that anyone would see them; they were too caught up in the moment. They didn't want it to end. Ever.  
  
Yet it did, much to their dismay.  
  
"Li..."  
  
Recognizing the voice, Li pushed Sakura away and stared at the new person in horror. "Meilin..."  
  
She was standing a few feet away, her hands clenched at her sides and her teary crimson eyes full of anger and horror. Her gaze darted from him to Sakura, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Sakura gasped softly. "M-Mei..." She looked questioningly at her fiance's cousin as the latter walked up to the princess quietly. Letting out a growl, she raised her hand and slapped the heiress across the face with all the strength she had.  
  
Sakura cried out and fell sideways, holding her left cheek. She stared up at Meilin, a guilty look in her glassy emerald eyes.  
  
"That was for betraying my cousin and stealing Li," Meilin sneered.  
  
Li kneeled by Sakura, pulling her up. He turned to the crimson-eyed noble. "Meilin..."  
  
"Don't you dare stick up for her!" she yelled. "I've had enough! I've been watching you giving her loving eyes that I've never had! And you were promised to me! Me, Li! I didn't say anything before because I trusted you and I believed in you! I thought you would stay faithful to me!" She proceeded to slap him too, but he was quick enough to catch her wrist.  
  
"I'm... sorry, Meilin," Li apologized earnestly. "I... I..."  
  
"You can't explain yourself, can't you?!" She interrupted, violently pulling her wrist from his grasp. Her eyes fell on Sakura. "Neither of you have a good excuse." The guilty party didn't reply. "Just as well," she continued. She hopped onto the previously abandoned Echo.  
  
"Meilin!" Li protested. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Only what is right," she replied haughtily. She spurred the horse into a run to the direction of Lea, preventing Sakura and the apprentice from catching up.  
  
The two were left there, stunned.  
  
"What will happen now, Sakura?" Li wondered softly.  
  
"I'm afraid to know," she lied. The truth is, she did know. It just depended on how the story was told. And Meilin could mess it up and this could end in tragedy.  
  
The fact that Meilin was most likely going to tell the emperor suddenly hit her. Her heart sank. Julian... forgive me...  
  
Sakura heard a shifting beside her and turned to see Li walking away. "Where are you going?" she questioned.  
  
He smiled grimly. "I have some business to attend to in Timbergrove..." Sakura just stood there and nodded slowly. Did she think that he was just going to leave her there? "Are you coming or not?" he added.  
  
"Perhaps I should." She caught up to him quickly. But shouldn't they find some way to stop Meilin?  
  
As if reading her mind, Li replied, "I was told that this was very important. I had to leave right away. We'll deal with Meilin and Julian later."  
  
* * *  
  
"I will kill them all, Nakago," Soi said to the sky as she lay on the grass of Lea. "I will do it all... for you." She closed her eyes sorrowfully then, wishing she had a chance to tell him how she felt. This side of her was rarely shown, for she considered it her weakest side, and she wanted to appear fearless and strong.  
  
She must kill the "wolf of flames". She was almost positive it was Tasuki. It couldn't be anyone else. She needed to kill him soon. Her psychic senses told her that she didn't have a lot of time before he and the "star of the blossom's heart" would bring her down.  
  
But those two weren't enough. She wanted the enitre empire dead. So they can see how it felt for her when her home was destroyed... when the one she loved died.  
  
Things were so far going according to plan.  
  
Soi smiled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The end of the chapter!! I (Pitye) tried making them more IC... somewhat. Ah, well.  
  



	10. IX In taberna quando sumus

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter... I (Pitye) don't have anything to say except that all disclaimers apply! Oh, and another thing... the music to this chapter is kind of funny because there's one part where there are upbeat-downbeat notes and it reminds me and Aeris of someone milking cows... Tasuki milking cows... hahaha... but sorry, no Tasuki milking cows in the actual story..._

_Aeris says...Sorry it took so long to get this one together. If anyone is still reading this story, I hope you enjoy it! We put a lot of work into it (yeah - like 2 years worth, hahaha.) _

**

* * *

**

**Carmina Burana**

**Chapter IX: In Taberna Quando Sumus**

**(When We Are In The Tavern)**

_**by Elcyion Pitye and Aeris Tiniel Mirime**_

* * *

"Li, won't you please tell me what is going on?" Sakura persisted from behind the apprentice as they walked through the forests of Enigma to the tavern.

Li had not been answering the princess every time she asked that. Number one, he didn't know... and number two, he wanted to talk to Sakura as least as possible to avoid spoiling further any relationship either of them had with their respective lovers.

"I think I have a right as a noble..." she went on, her voice drifting off.

Li partially turned his head around as he continued walking. "To tell you the truth, Your Majesty, I don't really know... I was just told that I'm needed at the tavern."

"Oh." Sakura noted the annoyance in his voice and stopped talking altogether... Wait, she was higher in status than he was! She would never succumb to this peasant blacksmith. She was a princess, and she would marrying a prince and they--

But then it hit her. Only a couple hours ago, Meilin had caught her and Li red-handed, kissing. What will Julian do when he finds out? Surely he would know by the time Meilin stormed into the palace. "Julian..." she whispered, her pace slowing. _I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

"Are you tired?" Li asked her from out of the blue. He stopped and looked at her. He avoided looking into her eyes, because it would only bring him guilt, yet at the same time bring him longing. Li didn't know why everything turned out the way it did. He thought of Meilin, the broken-hearted look on her face, and then the pain and betrayal in her crimson eyes. From seeing the melancholy look on Sakura's face, Li could tell that she was thinking the same thing... her situation with Julian, with himself...

_And what Layla told me to do_. He didn't understand what was going, and frankly, he didn't want to. He didn't want this mess, he didn't want to be attracted to Sakura, he didn't want to be in a bad situation with Meilin... he didn't even want to be walking right now... to a tavern with a noble, at that! But this was his fate; this was his unfortunate reality.

* * *

Suboshi growled under his breath, trudging through the busy streets of Massif, ignoring the gawking stares of the civilians. He didn't care about how embarrassing he looked. He was soaking wet, water dripping wherever he went, but no matter. He was on a rampage. His heart was hurting on the inside, but all one could see was the fiery rampage.

That little witch, Miaka, had the nerve to transport him under the surface of Halcyon River (fortunately very near to Summit). After she killed his twin brother, she tried to get rid of him, too. A very poor attempt, at that. Suboshi easily swam to the edge of the river and pulled himself out. Then started his trek to the castle of Summit. It took him a long while to get there, but pulling all his strength together, along with his anger, he made it up the steps of Pinnacle Palace. The guards out front saw his condition and immediately let him pass without question. He was greeted by a surprised-looking Hotohori, who was just about to walk out of the main doors. "Sir Suboshi," he said warily. Suboshi ignored him and continued his way to the throne room to speak with Emperor Hikitsu. "If you are looking for His Majesty, he is in the dining hall," Hotohori called to him from the end of the front hall. He watched in curiosity as Suboshi stopped and turned toward the direction of the place. And wondering what went on, he chose this time to follow him.

* * *

Instead of telling her uncle right away like Sakura would have expected, Meilin closed the door of a restroom behind her and sank down against it, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapping around them. She was in shock. How dare Li kiss another girl! How dare he betray her and how dare she betray her cousin! Meilin couldn't close her eyes, for she would be able to only see herself walking in on Li and Sakura's passionate kiss.

Unable to cry, Meilin just stared at the ground for awhile. After fifteen minutes or so, someone tried to open the door, but her weight against it prevented them from doing so.

"Excuse me? Is anybody in there?"

_Julian,_ Meilin thought. She realized she didn't even light the room up. She sighed quietly, once again lost in her depressing thoughts.

"Hello?"

_Go away... leave me be_, Meilin wanted to say, but could not find the energy to do it. Instead she answered with a "Hn."

Amazingly, Julian recognized her voice. "Huh? Mei? Meilin, what are you doing in the dark?" No answer. "What's wrong?" Silence. "Open the door... we'll talk." It was still quiet. "Please? Cousin?" Fed up with her unresponsiveness, Julian said in a firmer voice, "I'm your elder and your future king and I demand you open this--"

The door opened slowly. Julian relaxed and walked in. He found his kin standing there, a blank expression on her face. Deciding to find a better place to talk to her, he pulled her out and led her to the throne room, which was empty and dimly lit by one torch. Julian sat Meilin down in the throne and put his hands on her shoulders, examining her face for answers.

"Mei? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

She just glanced up at him and then looked away. "Li..." she mumbled, barely audible.

He grew angry. "Li?" he repeated tightly. "What did he do? Did he hurt you-- oh." He realized what she meant. "You... saw them." _That means they've gone behind our backs **again**_, Julian added silently.

She stared up at her cousin through glassy eyes. "Oh, Julian, you know!" She stood up. "How... what... why...?" A tear ran down her cheek. "How could they!"

Julian turned away and gritted his teeth. "I do not know, but it must be ceased." He paced the room, thinking. How would he punish Li without hurting Meilin's feelings in the process?

"We need to confront them, first of all," Meilin spoke up. "And ask them why in the Hell they would do this!"

"Meilin, do not curse!" he scolded, shushing her. "I know you're angry. I am, too." He put his hand on her head affectionately, consoling his dear cousin. His head bowed in thought, he made a vow to put an end to this. _You will pay dearly, Li,_ he voiced in his mind lividly.

* * *

Suboshi, with Hotohori following secretly behind, barged into the dining room without knocking, pushing both of the wooden doors aside and holding them open. He glared at his ruler. Startled and annoyed, the king looked up at him, dropping his fork and knife.

"Sire," the knight drawled menacingly. "... Sire, we need to talk. Now."

Hikitsu stood up quickly, setting down the cloth napkin that had been in his lap onto the table next to his plate. "Master Suboshi! What is the meaning of this! Can't you see that I am trying to eat in peace!"

"I have witnessed an abominable act by a citizen of our supposed allied kingdom!" Suboshi cried.

Hikitsu looked confused for a second. "... What?"

"Lady Miaka of the Court of Engima," the angry knight began, "It's her fault..." A look came over Suboshi's face. Hikitsu didn't understand what was going on, but in the young man's eyes, he could see pain.

"... Lady Miaka," Hikitsu repeated, his voice calmer than before.

"She killed my brother... Sir Amiboshi!" he said, gritting his teeth. "That damned Enigman killed him with magic!"

Hotohori stared at his fellow knight from the doorway, astounded. Hikitsu's eyes flashed in disbelief.

Suboshi leaned against the wall. "She slayed Amiboshi, a man of Summit, mercilessly... and she dared to deny ever doing it afterward. She must be punished."

Hotohori had a bad feeling about this as he watched this exchange. Suboshi was practically implying that it was Enigma _itself's_ fault for the murder of the knight Amiboshi.

Hikitsu bowed his head slightly, thinking. "Then there's no question about it. I will send some people out and have her arrested. She will be jailed." He started for the door, his hands clasped behind his back. "The sentence shall be death. Details will be decided later." He paused. "Subaru should have passed the ban... Suboshi, go gather the knights and find her. Bring her to my castle and we will see what we can do."

Hotohori took this moment to speak up, crossing his emperor's path as the eye-patched man walked out into the hall. "Your Highness! I hope you aren't thinking of putting the blame on Enigma as well..."

Hikitsu stared at him for a long time. "Why would I think that?" he responded in a rather sarcastic manner. "Subaru may not be as good a ruler as I, but just because her subjects run rampant with dangerous arts--"

"Sire!" Hotohori exclaimed, cutting him off. "Shouldn't you rely on _more_ than just Suboshi's word?"

Hikitsu sneered at him, unforgiving of the knight's rudeness. "From what I have heard from Julian when you all visited Masque, it seems as though as Enigma's true colors are coming out." Then he turned and headed down the hall without another word.

Hotohori's eyes widened at the mention of the trip to Masque. He remembered. The beast, that frenzied bespectacled girl, and the peasant girl's magic... even he had been wary of the Enigmans that had accompanied them, but was over it quickly. The long-haired knight stared after Hikitsu, a thought all of a sudden coming to him. Maybe Emperor Hikitsu bore a grudge against Enigma all along... and, although it was not very noticeable, it was revealed in this past conversation the king had with Suboshi, who probably didn't like the other kingdom, either, but why?

Without saying good-bye to the other knight (who was still in the dining room), Hotohori started to walk slowly down the hall in the same direction as Hikitsu. _Suboshi is probably seeing why His Majesty disliked magic so much, and Enigma is still allowed to have magic within their borders, although they have suppressed it because His Majesty would become ruler over all when the kingdoms unite... _Hotohori could not figure out why Hikitsu hated magic in the first place...

* * *

Suboshi was so busy being angry and yelling and shivering from being wet, that he didn't take the time to actually mourn. He sank against the wall, his mind reliving the moment his dear brother was slain.

Suboshi wept for the first time in years. Who knew? Who knew someone in the Court of Enigma would do such a thing?

He felt a hand on his arm. Startled, he looked up and found a familiar (although he didn't remember from where) woman with rusty, red hair in an odd ponytail bending over him in sympathy. She silently reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to him gently. Suboshi gratefully took it.

"I know," she spoke up softly. "I witnessed it all."

Suboshi stared up at her in disbelief. "Pardon!"

"I was taking a walk through the forests... when I saw what happened to your twin." She squatted down in front of him. "I'm dreadfully sorry. What a mistake Enigma made to let magic-users run free!" She had heard through the grapevine that Suboshi had great pride in his home kingdom, and was using it to her advantage...

Soi let a secret smile slip onto her face. This was going perfectly... "You wouldn't believe how many wrongdoings I've seen Enigmans commit against those of Summit," she continued, "I had always hoped they were just coincidences, since I'd hate to think that they scorned us... but, I believe a peasant knight-in-training is even trying to interfere with the Prince and Princess' relationship!"

Suboshi took in Soi's words, putting the two and two together.

"And you know... the Princess isn't very well fighting off a boy from her home kingdom. She's practically letting him woo her on purpose! I wonder what that implies..."

Suboshi finally spoke. "Miss...?"

"Soi."

He stood up, his expression more determined than ever. He let her follow suit before continuing with, "Please accompany me... I will catch every magic user in Enigma and make sure they die by Summit's hands, and since you seem to know a lot of the magic users around here, I will need your help..."

This boy obviously didn't remember that Soi was one of Nakago's most respectable henchmen. She pretended to be awed by his... energy. "Of course I will."

* * *

Hikitsu sat in his throne. Alone. He sighed quietly. He had just sent out a warrant for her arrest, and now knights and guards are out all over this kingdom and the other, searching for some maiden who killed another noble. He glanced at the empty throne next to him... it had been that way for years. His wife, the Empress Regina, had died long since. Julian was only a few years months old at the time - not old enough to remember the day that Hikitsu would never forget. The three of them were on an outing near the river. Regina was using minor magic tricks to entertain her small son, for at that time magic was still permissible in her husband's eyes.

_"Look at me, Julian. Look what Mother can do," Regina called as she sent one glimmering shower after another into the air. First she used a fire spell to create red sparks, then an ice spell to create white ones. Water spells created blue ones, and lightning spells..._

_"Wait!" Hikitsu shouted. Had she forgotten that lightning and water spells were not supposed to be mixed? If they were, the result would be a disastrous electrocution._

_She had forgotten. As the Emperor watched, Regina was engulfed in a yellow storm of bolts. Without a second thought, Hikitsu dove in front of Julian, taking the full heat of the blast, but not caring. All he cared about was the safety of his son._

_When the melee of thunder finally died down, he saw that indeed his son was safe. His wife, however, was not. She lay motionless on the ground, killed by the force of the explosion she had accidentally unleashed..._

Hikitsu closed his eyes and sighed again, wishing he didn't remember it... wishing magic never existed... call him an idiot for letting this one incident affect his entire kingdom, but in the end, he knew it was better this way.

* * *

Sakura slumped to the ground. "I'm so tired..." A few feet ahead, Li stopped and turned to look down at her. "Come on, it's only a little long. I see Primo Vere in sight--" he stopped, snapping his head to something behind her. In one swift motion, he dashed toward the princess and picked her up, jumping away just in time as a knight on a speeding horse passed by.

Li slammed his back against a nearby tree, hugging Sakura to his body. He panted, out of breath, and stared after the seemingly hurried noble. _Sir Hotohori?_ He watched as the knight stopped in front of the tavern and hopped off of his horse urgently, rushing into the pub.

_I have a feeling..._

"Li... you can let go of me now," Sakura muttered meekly, avoiding looking at him.

"Ah." He did so and then started jogging, his mind starting to catch on to something. "Princess, let's go," he piped up, "I feel as thought Hotohori has something to do with this, too!"

Sakura frowned. "But Li, I can't even walk anymore...!" Nevertheless, she followed suit, at a much slower pace.

"Just a little longer!"

"Li...!"

"I know!"

"No--"

**_Crash._**

Before Li knew it, he was lying face-up on the ground, his head aching tremendously. He heard a groan opposite of where he was... in a masculine voice he swore he knew. He felt someone sit him up slowly. He turned to his right and found Sakura supporting him, giving him a concerned look.

Li held his head in both of his hands, hissing at the pain in his head. He glanced ahead of him and found a boy a little bit younger than him with light-brown hair and sharp green eyes. He too, was rubbing his head carefully, with a bespectacled girl sitting _him_ up.

Sakura blinked, staring at the dark-haired girl. "You..." She then set her eyes on the boy. Chelsea's brother. "Chi... Chiriko, right?" She was dumbfounded. Weren't those two on opposing sides?

"Your Majesty..." Chiriko murmured slowly, still recovering from the hard bump.

Li was the first of the injured to be able to stand up, Sakura coming up with him. He suddenly remembered Layla's words. "Chiriko!"

"... What?" Chiriko pulled himself to his feet, still supported by Nikki, who did the same.

"Layla... you don't know her... but she told me to come to you... and--" he turned to the girl next to him. "Nikki, right?"

She nodded. "You're... that Enigman squire from before."

"And you're that girl who did quite a melodramatic performance at the fortress," he replied bluntly. He was immediately elbowed by the princess.

Nikki looked embarrassed. Chiriko glared.

Li seemed unfazed. "Anyway, Layla's this woman Master Mitsukake supposedly knows... and she's a psychic... and she told me that we were all supposed to meet up... here, I guess."

Chiriko sighed. "We were just leaving. Until you ran right into me, that is."

"Well, all four of us are going to the tavern," Li announced determinedly. "I have a vague feeling that Hotohori's presence there is important."

"Why us?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I know that Chiriko connected to Chelsea... and Chelsea's a mage. Can't she tell fortunes as well?"

Chiriko looked a bit pissed. "You came to me to use my sister as a crystal ball?"

"No!" Li held his hands up in defense. "I'm not going to I'm just saying that magic has barely any limits... and that the people who know it knows far more than others do..."

At this comment, Sakura averted her eyes to the ground. She had magic... but what good would it do? What's Li's objective for all of this? Perhaps he didn't know either... for all they knew, he was just following blindly to some fraud's broad words.

"Well, what do you want, Li?" Chiriko wondered impatiently. "This Layla must have given you some incentive to seek me out. Oh, wait..." he raised an eyebrow. "You don't know either, do you? Don't be gullible. You can't just take some woman's word on these kind of things."

_This stupid snob who's no better off than me thinks he's the smartest guy alive!_ Li turned his head to the side, letting his pride get the best of him. He needed a good comeback... but something else came to mind. "Primo..." he set his eyes to the direction of the tavern. He almost forgot what he was originally going to do. "We need to see something... then I'll come back to your question," the apprentice replied, an unsure expression coming to his face.

"You mean... Sir Hotohori?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Li broke into a sprint.

"Huh? LI! WAIT!" Sakura called out, surprised at his sudden movement. She picked up her skirt a bit and ran after him.

"Hmph," Chiriko mumbled, watching the peasant and the princess head off to Primo Vere. The young student turned to Nikki and shrugged. "Shall we?"

She nodded meekly. "I think it's best."

Not a second later, the two began running after their new comrades.

Li glanced behind him, making sure everyone was still on his tail. _Layla..._ he said into his mind. _You better have a good reason for making me do all this..._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the midst of the four teens' meeting, Tasuki was starting to sober up from his numerous rounds of beer and ale. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Miaka would have his head if she found him getting drunk again.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone inside the tavern, Tasuki included, turned in the direction of the new voice. The orange-haired knight's eyes widened. "Hotohori...?"

There the named warrior stood, seemingly tired from his long ride.

"This is an announcement from the king!" The long-haired Summit announced.

"... I thought you were in Summit, 'Hori," Tetsuya spoke up from the corner of the tavern. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"The Underground..." Hotohori explained quickly. _Among other things..._ he added silently, referring to the magic he himself had learned about: teleportation. Hikitsu wasn't expecting him in Enigma until two weeks' past, but he might as well get this over with.

Tasuki frowned, slightly, sensing something fishy. He brushed it off seconds later, still a tad bit too drunk to try and figure it out. He let out a "hmph" and continued his alcohol guzzling. "What'cha waitin' for, 'Hori? Get on with message of yours," he spoke up between chugging.

All those present in the tavern (estimated at around thirty people) quieted down for the Summit noble.

Hotohori opened the scroll that the king had written in, containing exactly what he wanted. He briefly looked at Tasuki out of the corner of his eye and gave him a sympathetic expression. He turned back to the scroll and recited loudly and clearly, _"Attention to all citizens: there is a warrant for Lady Miaka of Enigma's arrest. She is the prime suspect of the brutal murder of Master Amiboshi of Summit. She is skilled in the forbidden arts of magic. Be cautioned." _

He paused a little and glanced at Tasuki again, who seemed to have sobered up at the mention of his love's name. He was gripping his mug tightly, gritting his teeth in disbelief.

Tasuki caught Hotohori's eye and began to speak up in a serious manner, "Hoto--"

_"It is necessary for all citizens to search for this missing noble,"_ Hotohori continued, ignoring the Enigman knight, _"for there is a high price for her head. I, King Hikitsu, want this woman alive and brought to Pinnacle Palace as soon as possible. Proper punishment and possibly execution will be sentenced there."_

There was a rising symphony of whispers and mutters among those in the tavern. Who would have thought that innocent Miaka would be the murderer of a respected noble?

Tasuki stood up from his chair and glared at the Summit warrior. "My _fianceé_ would _never_--"

"It is the king's wishes," Hotohori interrupted in a calm voice, not wanted to fight with his acquaintance. "If you have something to say, say it to him, not I." With that, he went on. _"All Enigmans,"_ he read, _"are to be under martial law of their respected towns in Enigma, starting tomorrow."_ Like he expected, the tavern turned to chaos.

"What is the meaning of this!" one person asked.

"What kind of savages does the king take us for!" screamed another.

Hotohori looked uncomfortable. He rolled the scroll back up. "Talk to the king for your concerns," he spoke loudly over the angered voices.

In the midst of it all, four teenagers appeared at the entrance, out of breath from running. Hotohori acknowledged them discreetly, giving them a slight nod. Li, Sakura, Nikki, and Chiriko looked curious and confused, wanting to know the reason behind this mad uproar.

"No way, 'Hori," Tasuki snapped, making the dark-haired noble turn his attention back to the Enigman. "Does the queen know? Did he even consult her before passing this?"

Hotohori didn't know. "I cannot answer that, Tasuki... but I do know that even His Majesty has authority over Her Highness."

"For Fortuna's sake, Hotohori," Tasuki barked, "I will _not_ go hunt for my future wife so that she can get killed by _him_!"

Even though the long-haired knight would agree that his King had many flaws and that he tended to make mountains out of molehills (his bickering with the king over Enigma, for example), he still got offensive, for it was the _Summit_ nobility Tasuki was talking about after all. "Master Tasuki," Hotohori said firmly, emphasizing the knight's title, "I would appreciate if you do not use that tone of voice when talking about my king."

"_Your_ king?" Tasuki repeated, sneering. "I knew you Summit people were self-righteous jerks who try to keep everything to themselves. You never wanted to unite with Enigma, anyway. It was the queen who suggested the idea first."

"I implied no such thing about being self-righteous." _This man is getting on my nerves!_ Hotohori thought irritatedly. "If I recall correctly, you Enigmans are lawless savages who run rampant with your devil's magic."

By this time, the bar had piped down, the people inside focusing on the altercation between the two nobles. The four teenagers kept their places at the door, slightly stunned and the unfolding events. And it was about time that Tetsuya stood up and got in between the two warriors. "Hey..." he began slowly, putting each hand on either knight. The two ignored him, letting their argument get more and more personal.

"What do you mean by lawless?" Tasuki spat, getting in Hotohori's face.

"You have an old woman ruling Enigma," Hotohori replied icily. "Look at you all. You have high criminal rates. You're justice and law systems are poor, and Queen Subaru is too old and too tired to run your kingdom properly. _That_ is most likely why she suggested the marriage between the prince and princess. So that they and the king can do all the ruling around here."

"At least we're not snobby money-hugging misers who oppress others," Tasuki raged. "Your king still has NO RIGHT to call laws on OUR country unless it is passed through OUR law system. We agreed to have ONE kingdom, but SEPARATE law."

"I do not remember that."

From the door, an offended Sakura let her mouth drop open. She stepped forward to have a word with the Summit noble herself, but Chiriko kept a firm grip on her shoulder to keep her from barging into the argument. However, no one stopped Li as he entered the bar silently, his brows furrowed.

"Well, you have a neurotic, anal son-of-a-bitch as _your_ ruler!" cried the orange-haired man. "He lets some accident in his life screw the rest of the kingdom over! Do you want someone like that?"

"Hey!" Tetsuya cried louder, grabbing each knight by the shirt and shoving them away from each other. Hotohori stumbled back into crowd that had formed during their verbal fight. Tasuki fell back into an empty table. Tetsuya glared at each noble. "Stop all of this! We shouldn't be fighting, ESPECIALLY since we will be united after the royal marriage. We all need to learn to be civil--"

"I will NOT tolerate being talked down to by an Enigman," Hotohori scoffed defiantly.

Tetsuya snapped his head to him in annoyance. What was his problem? Wasn't Hotohori one of the more reserved knights? One of the more fair-minded ones? "Let me finish, _Master Hotohori_."

The long-haired knight put his fingers against the hilt of the sword at his hip, ignoring the warning tenor of the Enigman. "You will all follow the orders given to you by the king. You WILL search for Lady Miaka and bring her to him. Enigma WILL be put under martial law starting tomorrow at dawn." He gripped the hilt harder. "Or face the consequences."

Once again, the bar turned to ruckus as everyone started complaining. Hotohori could tell that none of the people present in there were from Summit.

"Oy! You got a problem there, Sir!" said a voice from behind the knight.

Hotohori turned slightly, glancing behind him. He could see a smirking brown-haired young man out of the corner of his eye. He instantly recognized him as the peasant-turned-squire. "Why would that be?"

"I thought we weren't officially united until the prince and princess were married." Hotohori opened his mouth to shoot something back, but the younger male beat him too it. "THEREFORE, King Hikitsu can't call martial law on a country he doesn't rule yet."

Hotohori clicked his tongue. "... Well, _I_ assumed that we were united upon the end of the Day War." Li scowled irritatedly, unable to answer. The noble lifted the corner of his mouth snobbishly and simply walked toward the open door of the tavern. When he spotted an angry princess flanked by two peasants in his way, he calmly stopped before them. "My apologies, your Highness," he muttered smoothly, bowing to her slightly, "but you very well know that what I said is true. I'm just following the king's order."

Sakura scowled, silently fuming at Hotohori's annoyingly cool demeanor.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Sakura, Chiriko, and Nikki reluctantly stepped aside for the knight, watching as he walked quietly to his horse outside, mounting it and then riding away.

"THAT HOPELESS -" Li raged after the knight left. "If only I could just... I don't know, strangle him--!"

"Li," Sakura spoke up impatiently, glaring at the brunette. She stepped into the still-silent tavern. "That's wasn't necessary. Any of it."

Before he could reply, the apprentice received a smack in the back of the head by an irritated Tasuki. "Squire boy! Don't barge into fights that aren't your business!"

_Boy? We're practically the same age! _Li growled at the warrior and rubbed his head tenderly. "Don't you have something you should be worried about?" he asked.

Known for his short-fused temper, Tasuki let his fiery anger get the best of him. "Don't bring Miaka into this, you brat! I know! I frickin' know that I have to go out and search for her before _they_ do! So shut up before I choke ya!"

Seeing that _this_ argument wasn't any of _their_ business, things in the tavern went back to normal, each person bowing to the princess quickly to acknowledge her royal presence. Still, since Amour was big on gossip, they still kept their ears open. Sakura, Chiriko, and Nikki stood behind Li, waiting for the two to settle down.

Meanwhile, the apprentice boy just leered back at Tasuki, silently defying his authority.

_Hey now! No apology?... Fine then, be that way. Hehe... _"You know," Tasuki continued, suddenly smiling evilly and clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "You're sticking with me for awhile."

Li crossed his arms and shrugged the older boy's grip off. "Or maybe I won't."

"You're a knight-in-training, kid. You need field experience." Tasuki unstrapped his sword and his sheath from his hip. "I'm gonna make you come with me in search of my fianceé." _Besides, it's punishment for being a punk,_ he added in his mind.

_KID? _Li raged inwardly. He was practically ready to lash out, but he knew punching royalty in the gut would bring many consequences.

"Sir, if I may interrupt," Chiriko spoke up in a business-like manner, "but Li, the princess, my friend Nikki, and I have some things to attend to on our own."

Tasuki looked curiously at the bright student. "Oh? Like...?"

"Uh..." Chiriko glanced at Nikki. How should they explain this? They barely knew what was even going on in the first place. Li and possibly Sakura were the only ones who knew the true motives of their newly founded group, but would Tasuki buy any of Li's explanations?

Sakura decided to break into the conversation. "Well, Li here has been ordered by this woman Layla who is psy-- ah... um... actually..." She wasn't any help, either. "Well... there's something going on... er..."

"There's something going on that no one knows about," Chiriko finished for her confidently. "And Li is possibly the only key. We are in search of answers. Any answers."

"And Li raced back here in time to hear Hotohori's words," Nikki meekly added. "To see if it is relevant in our cause."

Tasuki nodded slowly, looking from the squire to the three who accompanied him. "So a smith's apprentice, two peasants, and a princess are going to search for things they don't even know?"

Everyone nodded, including Li himself.

The knight smirked. "Hm. How about this? You _all_ come with me. We'll search for Miaka, while at the same time we look for clues to your mystery. And then our ray of sunshine over here," the knight gestured with his head over to Li, "will gain some experience along the way... so that he can get this over with."

Chiriko nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He looked at his comrades for approval.

"That's fine," Nikki replied.

Sakura nodded her head. "Good one, Master Tasuki."

"Hmph," went Li, averting his gaze to the floor, thinking. "Well, we better start now if we want any chance of seeing your girl again."

"You still have that attitude," Tasuki remarked snidely, dropping his sword lengthwise into the squire's hands. Li stumbled from the sudden weight put into his hands. Tasuki turned to the others. "We'll stop by some farmer's stables to see if they have extra horses for you guys, and then we'll be off." He faced Li again. "Well, brat, make sure you don't get a scratch on Ragnarok. I'm gonna get my horse from the rear of the pub and we'll be on our way."

"What?" Li cried. "Why am I holding your sword?"

"It's an annoying piece of weight put on me."

A pause... and then, "... So, why are you helping me become a knight?"

Tasuki cast his eyes on the door, where the sun was beginning to set. "... You have a potential I haven't seen in a long time." His voice was unusually serious. He remembered seeing Li on the battlefield. Although he had been a novice, he moved in a grace and skill that only an expert would have.

Li's face turned serious. _I do?_ he thought to himself. How was that possible? Was this part of the puzzle he needed to solve?

Tasuki didn't finish. Instead, he grinned at his new team. "If you're ready, let's move out." He turned on his heel and sauntered out of Primo Vere, followed by Princess Sakura, Nikki, Chiriko, and Li. This group of adventurers had an important task to accomplish.

* * *

The group of five had stopped by an inn for the night, in one of the royal suites fit for all five of them comfortably. The sun was setting by the time they had left Primo Vere, and the comrades surely needed their rest before then next day.

Li smirked from one of the plush couches he was lying in. He and the others were lounging in the living room of the magnificent suite, eating tea sandwiches and sipping hot cocoa. He took this moment to observe his group. Chiriko was sitting in a similar couch a few feet away from him, engrossed in a book that had been on the bookshelf, not paying anyone else any heed. Nikki sat timidly at the dining table, eating and drinking with the two esteemed nobles, who were laughing merrily while the girl in glasses smiled embarrassedly.

Indeed this was nice. Li shut his eyes, sinking into the softness of the furniture. Very nice.

"You better not be falling asleep!" called a tough male voice from the table.

What a rude awakening. Li shot up from the couch. "What!"

Tasuki snickered. "I'll come by your room early tomorrow and kick you out of bed. Then we'll head out somewhere private and I'll give you an attitude adjustment. I'll make you a full-fledged knight quicker than you can say 'Enigma.'"

"Heh," Li replied stubbornly. "I don't need any of that."

"Li..." Sakura warned.

"Frankly, I think an attitude adjustment sounds perfect for him," Chiriko commented innocently.

"Why is everyone nagging on me!" Li inquired hotly.

"Chivalry'll be good for you," The orange-haired teen answered. He shrugged. "I had to learn it, so you do, too. You can't just be some rude rogue warrior. You need to be taught properly."

"As if you had any chivalry!" Li snapped, annoyed. Consequently, he received a painful smack on the head and some more yelling by Tasuki.

After a moment, the squire grumbled incoherently under his breath and stood up. "Well, I'll be in my room. I'm going to sleep." He gave Tasuki one last glare. "Since I have to wake up early." He left.

Sakura rolled her emerald irises and took another sip of hot chocolate. That boy could be so hotheaded and immature. Why she was so attracted to him in the first place, she didn't remember. She reached out to the plate to grab a cucumber sandwich, listening as Tasuki made conversation with a now alert Chiriko.

_"Randir! Could you help me with dinner!"_

Sakura gasped softly, her hand stopping just before the plate. Randir? Who was Randir? Why could she hear voices in her head?

Nikki looked at her, concerned. "Your Highness...?"

_"Of course, Caranithil! Just a second! I need to check in on Miss Miaka. Ithilhir is not here to care for her at the moment."_

"Miaka!" Sakura accidently cried out loud. There was only one Miaka in all of Amour. In fact, her name wasn't very popular at all.

That caught the attention of Tasuki and Chiriko. "What the...?" Tasuki wondered, staring at her with knitted eyebrows.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality, Sakura began to take deep breaths, calming herself down. She surely wasn't imagining things. This was definitely scaring her. How can random voices enter her head like that? Was it her magic?

"Your Majesty," Tasuki said uncertainly. "What's going on?"

An involuntary flash of white in her mind, and then the princess could see some sort of telepathic vision.

_An unconscious Miaka was lying face-up in a twin-sized bed, bandages wrapped around her forearms. From the drops of blood on the front of her dress, she looked to have wounds on her torso as well. _

_This Randir boy, who an absolutely confused Sakura identified as the presumedly dead Sir Zachary, was standing over her, smiling and talking to her as if she were awake. Sakura didn't listen to what he was saying, but concentrated on what she was seeing. They were both wearing unfamiliar clothing. They must have changed her. If Sakura remembered her lore correctly, these look to be..._

Clothes of the Elves. Suddenly, Sakura blinked, and it was all gone. She found Chiriko, Nikki, Tasuki, and even Li standing over her, all looking troubled.

Li lowered himself cautiously, watching her expression. When he was at eye level with her, he spoke quietly. "Your Majesty... what happened? You called out Lady Miaka's name for no apparent reason."

After a brief pause, she replied softly with, "I saw her."

Chiriko furrowed his brow. "Saw Miaka? How is that possible?"

"I have no idea!" she cried. "I am just as scared as you all are! I do not know how these visions came to me!"

Li grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Your Highness." He slid his hands to her arms, rubbing them soothingly. His softer side was beginning to emerge. "Calm down..."

Sakura took deep breaths, calming her pounding heart. And then, "Chiriko."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You seem well read. Can you tell me about the Elves?"

Everyone looked at Chiriko, who complied obediently.

_Princess Sakura must be like my sister,_ Chiriko thought, feeling nostalgic. He now remembered that Chelsea had acted the same way years ago, telling him of her first visions and the both of them keeping this secret from their parents. Some people like Sakura and Chelsea were born with their powers. Others were able to be taught by them.

The pupil smiled at his comrades. The Elves of Artaurion, huh? A magicker's visions never lie. Finding a way into the hidden Elven village could take a while, but at least they were getting somewhere.

* * *

A week had already passed.

Miaka's injuries were grave, but under the care of the experienced Ithilhir, she healed of them faster than she should have. Certainly faster than Randir had healed of his. Perhaps this was because Ithilhir had not waited on Randir at all during his recovery, leaving him entirely to his sister, whom he knew held special affection for the young man. More likely, it was because Miaka had a reason to get better and return to her home. Since the day she first regained consciousness, she only ever thought about getting to Tasuki before Soi did.

Ithilhir was re-dressing one of her wounds on her arm when he noticed the troubled look on her face. "Something wrong, Miss Miaka?" He raised an eyebrow.

Before she could answer, Chelsea burst Miaka's room, a basketful of flowers. Both the maiden and the elf looked at her, startled. The peasant let her mouth go slack, embarrassed. "Um..." she finally spoke up, "Sorry about that... I should have knocked." She locked eyes with Miaka.

Miaka smiled slightly. Ever since she woke up a week previous, she and Chelsea had been sharing a special connection that did not require words. They were both born magickers, and although they practiced different fields of magic, the two girls had an unspoken understanding.

They both sensed something big coming soon.

Chelsea laid the basket of flowers on the nightstand table. She was suddenly reminded of something. "Um... Mr. Ithilhir...?" she piped up.

He turned to her. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

"I think... that it is time for Sir Tomite and me to leave... I do not want us to further burden you with our--"

"Nonsense," Ithilhir interrupted coolly. He stood from Miaka's bedside. "You two are guests, not burdens."

"But we must get back home. My family might be worried... we have been here a week already..."

During that chat, Miaka got lost in the whirlwind of the magic in her mind...

_A brown-haired teenager was lying in a field of flowers, staring up at the sky. "Hey Chiriko," he called lazily. "Have you figured out how to get there yet? It's been like a week already."_

_A sandy-haired boy, Chiriko, walked up slowly, standing over his friend. "You have asked that many times, Li. Of course, I haven't. The only way I think of for us to get to Artaurion is if we find an actual Elf in the middle of Lea."_

Did she know them? The people looked vaguely familiar. Had she seen them in Enigma? Why did they need to come to Artaurion?

_"Hmph," grumbled Li._

_Chiriko chuckled, amused. "If you're so bored, why don't you spar with Tasuki?"_

Miaka let out a cry. Tasuki? He was looking for her? Her heart jumped. She needed to find him and bring him and his companions to Artaurion.

Ithilhir and Chelsea, meanwhile, were staring at her now.

"I must leave here," she said simply.

"Did you not hear what I just told Chelsea?" Ithilhir asked her.

"Yes, but Tasuki - that is to say, my betrothed - is out in the wilderness somewhere, looking for me. For all of us actually. They're trying to find a way to Artaurion."

"What? And who is "they?"" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. I heard the name Li. And Chiriko."

"Chiriko? That's my brother! But how did he...well, knowing him, of course he would find out I was here somehow."

"Oh, I must go to him!" Miaka said.

"To Chiriko? Oh, you mean Sir Tasuki." Chelsea said.

At this point, Ithilhir spoke up for the first time since Miaka's revelation. "Your doing so would be of no use to anyone." he told her. "Though you have progressed, you are still weak and would not be able to make it to your home, or to your lord. You would perish in the wilderness and then you could never help him. I am sure your knight is capable of taking care of himself, at least until you are well."

Miaka reluctantly acknowldged the wisdom of his words, but there was to be no rest in the house of the ithilchin because of her impatience to heal.

Luckily for her, she would not have to wait long to be reunited with her beloved. The ever-hospitable Caranithil made it her mission to find Tasuki and the others. In days she had located them and in what was becoming her custom, led the whole troop to her and her brother's home.

When she came strolling in with her four new guests, Ithilhir took her aside. "Sister, you must stop doing this," he said. "There is a reason the elves have hidden themselves from the rest of the world."

"You don't think that these people would do anything to jeopardize us, do you?" Caranithil asked, for the first time seeing some of the naivete of her ways. "If they are friends of Chelsea and Miaka's surely they must be good people."

"I don't know anything about them. We barely even know Chelsea, Miaka, and Tomite."

"Oh.." Caranithil said softly. "Well, maybe they will leave soon, now that they have all been reunited." Truth be told, she was a little anxious for this to happen as well. She was afraid that the arrival of so many people that Randir once knew would help him regain his memory. She felt bad for feeling this way, because she had first brought Chelsea and Tomite here in hopes that they would bring his memory back, but now she was afraid that if it did return, he might go back on his promise to stay with her.

"Let us hope so," Ithilhir said.

* * *

The two elves did not have to wait long.

To Tasuki, the precious person who had been lost was finally found, and he was eager to take Miaka home so she could clear her name with Summit's court.

Chiriko was relieved to find his sister. They both needed to get home so that their parents would not begin to question her extended absence.

Li just wanted to get out of his torturous training with Tasuki. Luckily, the peasant's skills has greatly improved at a quick rate. Li is several steps closer to becoming, not a formal knight, but a just as esteemed equivalent.

Out of all the party which was preparing to leave, Chelsea was the only one who was reluctant about it, for the same reason that Caranithil was anxious for it. Already, he had realized that his old name was Zachary, due to the fact that the Enigmans all recognized him, and called him as such. But she was thankful that he still could not recall anything about them. Chelsea noted this, and sadly decided that if he had not recognized her by now, then she probably had never meant anything special to him in the first place. And if he did not care about her, then it didn't make a difference whether she were with him in Artaurion or without him in Enigma.

On the day which the the group finally took their leave of Artuarion, the two elves, tall and silent, led the Amourites - Miaka, Tasuki, Li, Sakura, Nikki, Chiriko, Tomite, and herself - through the cool, shadowy forest to the cave opening which would take them back home. In pairs, they bade the ithilchin farewell, thanking them for their hospitality, and then disappearing into the dark of the cave, with Miaka and Tasuki going first, followed by Li and Sakura, then the two students Nikki and Chiriko, and lastly Chelsea and Tomite.

With tears in her eyes, Chelsea said goodbye to elves, and approached the man she once knew as Zachary. "Goodbye...Randir," she called him by his elvish name. "I'm glad to have...met you, and I ..." She ached to say "I love you," but knew that she could never do it. "I wish you well for the future," she finished hurredly, and turned away into the tunnel before he could say anything in response.

Tomite was waiting for her, and put an arm around her shoulders in his usual comforting gesture. Chelsea had been ignoring him for most of their time in Artuarion, due to her fervor for Zachary. This had hurt him, because he had only ever tried to be there for her, but he did not mention any of that now. He knew that doing so would only make her feel worse, so instead he just tightened his hold on her, and drew her nearer to him. He knew that he was taking advantage of her time of distress, but it was the only way that he could get close to her. She never really got that close to him any other time, so he just wanted to enjoy it now. The two of them walked on like this in silence, following the bobbing torches of their countrymen ahead.

Ithilhir, Caranithil, and Randir stood, watching the torches disappear in the distance. Caranithil felt horrible after watching Chelsea's pain. But she would have cried just as much as Chelsea did if Randir had left. Either way, only one person would get to keep him, and why couldn't that person be her?

The three of them turned to go back home, but Randir, at the end of the line, looked over his shoulder at the passageway.

"Goodbye... Chelsea," he said.

* * *

The group had finally reached the borders of Enigma, and it was time for them to split up. It was Tasuki who had suggested it, since he had plenty to worry about concerning Miaka. He didn't want to be bothered with the unnecessary burdens, namely Li's and some Layla woman's fortunes.

Li rubbed his chin. "Splitting up? Is this really necessary? Maybe you can help--"

"No," Tasuki replied, shaking his head. "Miaka's on the run, remember? I have to hide her."

"You never explained what was going on," Tomite spoke up to Li. "During our journey to here, you have been claiming of a lady's words about that former Mistress Soi and plans to destroy her."

"Soi needs to be stopped," Li said succinctly.

"But why?" Chiriko asked. "You haven't been giving us any information other than what someone you don't even know told you! Why should we rally together for your cause? What's the point?"

"It... It'll come in time," Sakura answered before Li could speak up. Everyone stared at her. They didn't expect Sakura to defend Li. Ignoring their looks, she continued. "Right now, since some of us have mag--" she caught herself as she glanced at Tasuki and Tomite, realizing that they did not know about Miaka, Sakura, and Chelsea all having magic. "Uh.. are important to what Li wants," she corrected herself. "We should put our heads together to concoct a reasonable plan of action."

"Uh... yeah," Li added. "Thanks, Your Majesty."

Miaka seemed to understand what she was getting at. She had a feeling Sakura was born with magicker's blood like Chelsea and herself. Unfortunately, she is unable to help them due to the warrant out for her arrest. "Tasuki and I are sorry, Li, Your Highness," she said, "But you know my situation now."

"It's all right. We understand," Sakura said, nodding.

Chiriko sighed. "Some of us will have to split up then. I guess Fortuna will bring us back together if we need it. Let's go Chels." He looked at Li and Sakura. "If Her Majesty and Li still need our company, please come with us home to Timbergrove. We do not want our parents to worry." He looked at the reserved Nikki, who hadn't spoken at all during the trip to the border. "You come too, Nik. You have nowhere to go, right?"

She smiled gently. "Right... Thank you..."

Li agreed. "I'll come with."

Sakura knew she should be getting home, but she was too afraid to do so due to her and Li's now exposed affair. "I will, too."

"I guess you don't need me, then," Tomite commented to Chelsea, smiling at her sadly. "I'll be going back home to Summit, then."

She didn't say anything as she looked away from him. She realized... that Tomite's leaving will hurt a lot as well. They had hit it off early on, and she would feel empty without him around. What if she never sees him again?

The group grew silent. It was time to go. Tomite was the first to turn to leave. Chelsea felt her heart lurch as she rushed forward to grab his arm. He looked at her quietly. "What is it?" he asked.

Chelsea repeated his question in her head, not knowing either. "... Th... Thank you," she finally told him. "For everything."

He smiled warmly. "You're always welcome. Goodbye, Chelsea." After giving her one last affectionate look, he gently removed her hand from his arm and turned to leave.

"This is our cue," said Chiriko as soon as the Summit knight was out of sight. He tugged at her dress' sleeve. Chelsea hesitantly followed Chiriko and the rest as they left quietly to Timbergrove.

This left only Miaka and Tasuki, who wearily made their way towards Sanctuary Palace. Relief flooded them when they saw its cream colored spires rising above the trees. But their relief turned to terror when an icy voice floated out of the forest shadows.

"Ah, the wayward Lady Miaka has returned."

Miaka froze, wondering if it was Soi, until she realized it was a man's voice. She looked, and saw Suboshi step into the light.

"It was clever of you to go into hiding," he said coolly. "Too bad you weren't clever enough to stay there. Now you'll pay for attacking my brother unprovoked, and with magic, no less. "

"But I...didn't mean... " Miaka trailed off. How could she possibly explain the truth?

"Spare me the innocent act, Lady," Suboshi rolled his eyes. "I was right there. I saw it."

"Then you must have seen Soi!"

Beside her, Tasuki's mouth fell open as he remembered the words that that woman had spoken to him in battle.

_"How's the little magicker doing these days?"_

At the time, he hadn't known what she was talking about, but now he couldn't help but think that maybe Suboshi was right.

Suboshi raised an eyebrow in question. "What has she to do with your crime? She told me she was a only a witness."

"She made both you and and your brother appear to be monsters so that I would attack you."

"Her reason for that being...?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't really lose her memory, and is still out to get the enemies of her old home."

"So you're saying that my kingdom took in a known enemy, and that my prince is stupid enough to believe that she was otherwise?"

That was in fact, as far as Miaka knew, what had happened, (having not been there at the actual event, and therefore not knowing that it was Sakura rather than Julian who had believed Soi) but she didn't want to put it in such negative terms.

"I'm not saying the prince was not stupid, only misled. Soi must have been a convincing actress."

"And if she was, that doesn't account for your use of magic, " Suboshi said, grabbing Miaka's wrist.

"Just a minute there, Suboshi," Tasuki spoke up finally. "She said Soi tricked her - it wasn't her fault."

"Whether that is true or not, she is still a mage, and based on the skill and power she used, she must practice quite frequently. That is an outright violation of the law, and I intend to see her punished. She is a prime example of why magic was outlawed in the first place, because it causes only harm to others."

"But Enigma never actually banned--"

"This is under _Summit's_ court!" Suboshi yelled, cutting him off. "And in our territory, this is very well banned!" He yanked at Miaka's wrist harder, making her cry out.

Tasuki growled under his breath. "Let her go, Suboshi. You're hurting her."

The other male laughed. "_Hurting_ her? HURTING HER!"

All of a sudden, Tasuki rushed forward, his fist connecting with Suboshi's stomach. Automatically, the Summit knight let go of Miaka. The fiery-haired knight took her by the arm. "Miaka, we should run. I don't really feel like fighting this guy, and we don't want you arrested."

She nodded mutely.

* * *

After haphazardly navigating through a maze of darkened streets, they found themselves coming upon the town square. It was empty save for a few merchants readying their wares for the next day's market.

_This isn't good,_ Tasuki thought, gripping Miaka's hand harder. "Miaka--" he began.

"I know," she replied.

With little time to consider the options, they both agreed that there was nothing for it but to risk running out in the open. They raced out across the wide square, each footstep seeming to echo a thousand times over, calling out to their pursuers, shouting "Here I am in the square! Come and arrest me!"

None too soon did a farmer leading his cattle appear in front of the pair. They thankfully plunged into the herd, hoping to hide amongst the beasts. But the slow moving creatures hindered their progress, and their massive widths soon separated the two fugitives. Even in the rare instance that they could actually see one another through the dozens of animals, there was no way that they could reach each other. Once, Miaka was pushed to the edge of the herd, and would have breathed a sigh of relief but for the fact that a rough hand with an iron grip clamped itself down on her arm as soon as she was free.

"I'll just add evading arrest to your list of crimes," Suboshi said simply, leering at her.

The herd of cattle had dissapated at this point, but Tasuki still could not reach Miaka, due to the dozen or more Summit knights who blocked his path. Being a fighter, he wanted to challenge them, but he knew that doing so would only send him to jail too, and he could never help Miaka that way. Instead, he could only watch helplessly as Suboshi hauled her away.


End file.
